Two New Alchemists
by madamwolf
Summary: HIATUS. Two girls, just became state alchemists they have to do there job for the military without running into Scar and getting killed. Big apperences from Roy and Maes. RoyxOC I own nothing, if I owned it would I be doing this? GETTING REVAMPED
1. The Exam

**This story is getting revamped, I do it a weird way. Not chapter by chapter I pick one at random and fix it up so the last chapter could be fixed but chapter two won't be. That's how it works. So just hang in there and in a week or two hopefully the entire story will be fixed and I can finally take it off hiatus.**

The Exam

Mia Loup was a young adult at the age of twenty three, she was a typical gril you would think just by a glance. Dirty blond hair, long bangs, green eyes with a not so innocent appeal to them, average height and weight... However, you would not see this at a first glance but of the more unusual things about her was that her right arm was automail, she lost the flesh and bone when she was at the tender age of seven, and by the time she was fifteen saved up enough from doing odd jobs to get the automail. With a little help from friends and family, they weren't exactly the most wealthy family on the block.

Mia was a casual type person, she wasn't one for grand parties or fancy dinners. She believed in living life to its fullest everyday and that's what she did. Until she joined the Investigations Department of the military. Her job tended to suck up all her free time, but being the stable hard worker she was her work was done quickly and her free time came back full blast. She was a fan of the night life, though that had to be toned down since she was no longer a reckless teenager. Life was going alright for her now, or... almost.

She stumbled down the hallway of her home in search of her best friends room, Laura Kami, who she shared the place with. She met Laura in the library two years ago, and upon finding they both were studying alchemy they teamed up. Laura was the same age as Mia but they shared little in common, she was short, almost a full head shorter then Mia and had deep chocolate, innocent eyes accompanied with brown hair and neat, thick bangs. She held much more class then her friend and wasn't as prone to partying or reckless behavior. The one thign they did share in common though was that she too was an alchemist but did not work for the military as of yet, she would be taking the exam with her friend too that day.

Mia walked over to the door of Laura's room and knocked once with her automail arm, causing a loud bang, she was surprised she didn't splinter the door. "Laura get your ass up!" She called into the room.

She listened intently, there was a low, muffled moan from inside the room.

"C'mon get up or I'm gonna be late and you'll have no time to study." She complained.

Mia heard the bed squeak as Laura got up, there was some shuffling sounds and the door opened to reveal a sleepy Laura with some serious bed head. "Study?" She asked.

She almost fell over from her complete lack of realization. "We're taking the written exam today to become state alchemists and I am not gonna miss it because you like to sleep in!" She cried out raising up to her full height above Laura.

"Oh crap that's today!" Now she was fully awake.

"Yes now get ready." Mia said as she shut the door in Laura's face, she then walked off to the bathroom rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

Laura rolled her eyes at her friend when Mia closed the door and walked over to her dresser to change. She picked out a tan top and light blue pants and put her hair up into a clip and slipping on some sandals. It was a simple outfit, but she was a simple person. Laura stumbled out of the room, not entirely up yet, and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, there was a humidity in the room, Mia must have had the hot water running when she was in here earlier. She was out of the bathroom in no time since she knew there was no time to fool around. Upon reaching the kitchen she saw Mia sitting at the table with half of her uniform on, she had her coat slung over the back of the chair, showing that she wore the form fitting black shirt underneath. Her hair was up in a bun with short strands falling into her face, her hair was a bit difficult.

"Hey, Mi." Laura said gettnig her coffee from the pot Mia made.

"Hi." After a small silence Mia spoke up again with a small smirk playing at her lips. "You do realize that after you become state alchemist you will have to start calling me Captain right?"

"Is that a fact?" Laura asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes it is, and it soon it just might be Major. I am quite good at what I do."

Laura had to agreet to that, despite her childish behavior she was a hard worker. "Your good but you just got promoted; I doubt they would promote you again that fast."

"Ye of little faith." Mia said shaking her finger. "You get ready for the exam I gotta go to work." She got up and pulled her coat on.

"You just talked to the guy's down at central right?"

"Yeah why?" Mia asked.

"Well I was wondering if you got any further with that guy, Scar was it?"

She nodded. "Well that's what we call him, don't know his name. But no, we have nothing all we know is that he's targeting alchemists and anybody who gets in his way."

"Oh."

There was a pause and before Mia walked out the door to head to work she looked back. "You do still wanna take the test right?"

"Hell yeah!" She cried out. "I was studying for this thing for months I am not gonna forget about it now just because some crazed lunatic likes to kill state alchemists, if he tried to kill me I'll slug him."

"Let me know how that works out, I gotta go now, I'll see ya in a couple of hours okay?" Mia said grinning slightly.

"Bye."

For the next several hours while Mia was at work Laura brushed up on her skills for the exam. She practiced drawing her transmutation circle, refined her skill and got herself warmed up for the real deal. And then, when the clock on the wall struck twelve she took a deep breath and leaft the house to take her exam.

She walked down the street, playing with a loose string on her shirt, she had to admit she was nervous, but she had been studying for years. This was the beginning of the rest of her life. Finally she saw HQ in the distance and found herself picking up the pace, when she reached the gate she gave out her pass to the man to go and take the test and went in. Right away she saw Mia waiting for her by the doors with her arms crossed.

"'Bout time you showed, was wondering if you chickened out." She pushed herself off the column she was leaning on.

"Not a chance. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Colonel Mustang let me study all day." Mia said.

"When this is all over I'm gonna have to meet all your little military friends."

"Well... Roy, he uh, love the man but he's a killer boss. Not like back in the day." She said refecting on the pas before the military and before alchemy.

"That reminds me, you're gonna have to move here then right?"

"Yup, gotta say goodbye to the investigations department and say hello to being a state alchemist. Gonna miss all my friends in that department though."

"I haven't met any of your friends. Hell I've never even met your 'brother'!" She made sure to use the air quotes.

"My fake brother and you will… He comes here often." Mia said. "And you'll be hanging out here more seeing as you'll be becoming a state alchemist." She said smiling broadly.

"Hopefully." Laura said.

"Once again… Ye of little faith." Mia said smirking.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Well here we are." Mia opened two doors, on the other side was a huge room, it was practically empty. There were a few men on one side, the examiners she assumed and on the other side were a few people mingling with one another.

"This is it?" Laura asked. "Well… I thought there would be more people."

"Me too, they must be scared about that Scar guy. Don't wanna be the next victim."

"Well then, lucky for us! Less competition!" Laura said smiling.

Mia and Laura walked into the room where the rest of the people were sitting around talking. There were several military officials there for supervision. One of the tallest military men spotted them, the one with the cigarette in his mouth, walked over to Mia, grinning.

"Hey Loup." He said very casually.

"Oh hey Havoc." Mia said. "Got stuck watching a bunch of people take a test huh?"

"Yeah, I swear Mustang has it in for me… Hello, who is your pretty little friend here?" Havoc said smiling at Laura as he took notice to her hovering behind Mia.

"She is Laura and no Havoc I don't think so, off limits, definatly not." She said pointing to Laura and hsaking her head making him give her a mock saddened look. "Come on Lar lets get ready."

They walked over to a table and sat down. "Who was he?" Laura asked when they were a good distance away.

"Jean Havoc, he's a Second Lieutenant. Be smart stay away… If you make it, he'll hit on you every day until he is positive there is no chance."

"Oh."

They took their seats and were passed out a packet of papers, this was certainly a long test. Laura was gaping at it, Mia on the other hand knew what to expect from word of mouth from other alchemists. After a minute or so when everyone was situated Havoc walked up to the front where everyone could see him and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay take the damn test and don't cheat or else I don't know, I will do something and you won't like it... maybe I'll shoot you. Who knows." He said with a shrug setting a timer and placing it down on the table.

"Wow real convincing." Laura murmured.

The testing was long, an hour and a half to be exact. Mia and laura were both done with fifteen minutes to spare and they spent the rest of their time after their tests were taken away taking a silent conversation. The buzzer did eventually go off and everyone stood, a couple people weren't done yet and they smacked themselves before handing their papers in.

"Well I think I did quite well." Laura said meeting Mia by the door.

"Me too, I'm just glad Roy let me study today… If he hadn't I'd be stuck on a few."

"Roy? I thought he was your boss?" Laura asked.

"He is, but I've know him for years, before the military… Almost like an annoying, bossy, brother person." Mia said smiling slightly.

"You have a lot of not family here." Laura said.

"Well the military is my family." Mia said. "Don't think I've ever really had one."

"Of course you have, don't be stupid… You have me, your fake brother and apparently every single person in the military. I'm just surprised I've never met them." Laura said.

"You will, you will, eventually. I mean you did just move here, You wereoff in the east for a while, that was tough gotta tell you. Now come on, we better go, its getting late."

* * *

Hey people hope you like this chapter, it's my first attempt at a FMA fanfic. More people will be coming in the next chapter I promise. Review please. Next chapter will come soon, and I'll probably update due to reviews either that or Laura says I have to.


	2. A Dog of the Military

A Dog of the Military

"Guesssss whaaaaat!" Mia said as she walked into the room coming back from work.

"What?" Laura asked smiling slightly as she put her book down and got up off the couch.

"WE PASSED OUR ALCHEMY EXAM!" Mia cried.

"WE DID! Yes!" Laura ran over and hugged Mia. "What now?"

"Well now we take the field one, we have to show what we can do ya know impress them." Mia said. "But before that we have to take the physical and tell them why we wanna be state alchemists."

"That sounds easy enough." Laura said. "Yeah I think I can do that. Alright, I'll start dinner." Laura said making her way into the kitchen

"I'll go change." Mia said as she walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Mia walked back down the stairs to find Laura sitting at the table taping her fingers on the wood waiting. "Hey." She said when she saw Mia enter.

"S'up?"

"Dinner is ordered and will be here in ten minutes." Laura answered.

"Good." Mia said smiling. "Chess while we're waiting?"

"Sure." Laura said.

After a good twenty minute game, Laura was banging her head on the table while Mia was smirking.

"And check mate! Haha I kicked your _ass_!"

"Dammit!" Laura said leaning back.

"S'okay, you won the last game it was my turn." Mia said.

"But food is here so shall we?" Laura said walking into the kitchen.

"We shall." Mia said fallowing her.

They ate there dinner while talking about what they're going to do the next day for the rest of there test. They finished there dinner and then decided to go to bed, so they said there goodnights and went there separate ways. Nether girls got much sleep they were to nervous about the next day.

The alarm went off in Mia's room at eight o'clock. "AH!" She yelled and fell off her bed. When she opened her eyes she groaned sat up and pulled herself up onto the bed. "Crap."

She walked down the hall to Laura's bedroom and banged on the door. When she opened it she found Laura was already up and dressed.

"You're up early." Mia mumbled.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about the tests." Laura said putting her hair up.

"I didn't get much shut eye either, now I came in here to wake you up and tell you to get ready but I suppose I really don't have to any more do I?"

"No you don't." Laura said.

"Well then I'll go get ready." Mia said as she left the room.

About a half hour later they made there was down to HQ, they were to start for the day at nine o'clock and have the field portion at twelve. When they finally reached HQ they went in and walked over to the room where all the other alchemists were waiting. When they walked into the room only four other people were there.

"Hm, not many people passed." Mia said.

"Well there weren't many to begin with." Laura said taking a seat next to Mia.

They waited several seconds before Laura was called into the room. "Good luck, have a good answer." Mia said looking up at her as Laura got up.

"Thanks." Laura said and disappeared into the room. Fifteen minutes later she came back out smiling.

"Did good?" Mia asked.

"I did good, now I believe it is your turn."

"It is." Mia got up as they called her name and she walked in the room. Twenty five minutes later she walked back out with a large grin on her face. "Well I feel confident."

"Do you?" Laura asked.

Later that day only one person was cut out of the small group of alchemists. Laura felt sorry for him but Mia simply said 'it's his own fault' which was true but still. They all met outside in a large area to do the field exercise, one of the military guys walked forward to explain what they were going to do.

"This area consist of four types of land use one of them to show us your talent, work the best of your abilities. You _will _be judged and there are _no_ second chances. First up is Robert Franzan!"

A guy in his late twenties walked up to the middle of the field, drew a transmutation circle and made the water in the lake next to him rise up into a great wave he moves it around to form different positions but not for long because it fell apart and got everyone wet. "Dammit!" He yelled and he straitened up.

"Nice job Mr. Franzan." Said the military official as he wrote some things down. "Um… Ms. Kami, you're next."

Laura swallowed and walked up to the center of the field, she drew a large transmutation circle near some rocks. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the circle a large light went around the circle and the rocks formed into a large origami figure of an crane. It came up from the rocks and flew around in different directions. Laura let out a squeal of excitement and jumped up and down.

In the background Mia whispered yes and let out a sigh of relief.

The crane flew around Laura and after a while she made it back into the rocks next to the circle. She turned back around and walked out of the area and over to Mia.

"_Very_ nice, very different Ms. Kami. Exactly what can you make?" The military official said as he wrote some things down.

"Anything, Sir." Laura said cheerfully.

"I see um… Mr. Jeremy Taffro."

"Sure." He walked up to the trees and plants by the side, he drew a giant transmutation circle where some acorns were and when he placed his hands on it they grew into giant trees. "I can control the way the trees grow, the size and shape of them." He said while they still grew to amazing heights.

"Nice, Mr. Cllmana you're up."

A young guy came up drew his circle and placed his hands on it and created a giant tower. "There." He said to himself.

"Good job, Mr. Cllmana and lastly Ms. Loup."

"Yup." She said to herself as she walked up to a clear area she placed her hands on the ground one over the other and a light first came from her automail arm and then consumed her whole body. When the light disappeared Mia was replaced by a wolf about twice the size of a normal one. But one of the legs, instead of a real one it had an automail one, she could not change the metal to flesh and bone. She stayed like that for a little while and ran around before changing back to a person.

"Wow, um… that was different." The military official said. "How many animals can you become?"

"Um, only about ten but I'm working on more." She said hopefully.

"Alright…" He paused and thought about the different people he had saw today. "Alright all of you go and you will have the answers tomorrow."

All the people left the area and walked back in the building. Mia and Laura talked about how they think they did while they left HQ.

"Wha do ya think?" Mia said as they walked out the door.

"Well I think that I did real good." Laura answered drawing out the 'well'.

"Well I think that I did real good." Mia answered soing the same.

"Well now that that's all finished lets go get some dinner shall we?" Laura asked motioning towards a food stand.

They sat there eating for about an hour before leaving and taking a walk around West HQ. Laura wanted to go to the library before going home to look at some alchemy stuff and Mia had a couple of files to look at back at her office. She said she would rather do them now rather then a couple days later and have to rush.

The next day Mia was at her office with Laura waiting for the results Laura was nervous but trying to hide it in the best way possible. Mia to was nervous but was hiding it by overloading herself with work and burying her head in different cases and files on Scar.

"So are you still gonna keep up with the investigations department if you become a State Alchemist?" Laura asked as she sat on the edge of Mia's desk.

"Yup, I may become a State Alchemist but that does not mean I can just forget everything I learned on this job."

"Oh…" Laura shifted nervously on Mia's desk.

"Don't be nervous, you got it."

"How do you know?" Laura asked, but before Mia could answer laura kept babbling. "I know you got it, you don't have to draw a transmutation circle, its already imbedded on your automail. And that guy that made the wall that was awesome!..."

Mia interrupted. "Laura!" She said as she looked up from the files. "You got it, you can make any animal you want, and you got some unusual ability. It's great you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, your right I'll be fine." As soon as Laura finished an announcement came on over a loud speaker.

"Ms. Laura Kami, Lieutenant Mia Loup, Mr. Robert Franzan, Mr. Jeremy Taffro and Mr. Gameron Cllmana, please come to Lieutenant Colonel Masons office."

"Well here we go." Mia said getting up from her desk.

"Oh…" Laura moaned hoping off the desk.

They walked down the hallway to the office in silence and when they reached the door they saw that everybody else was already there. They walked in and walked over to the other people standing in line in front of the desk.

"Hello, Sir." Mia said as she walked over.

"Captain." He said. "Now I am sure you all know why I have called you here. And I have to say you all have some incredible abilities and are extremely skilled. But alas I can only take two of you, and the two areCaptain MiaLoup and Ms. Laura Kami."

Laura looked up and smiled broadly she also seemed speechless.

The three other men said there goodbyes and stumbled out of the room."Now girls go to Colonel Mustangs office, he will give you the papers and such."

"T- thank you, Sir." Laura stuttered when she got her voice back.

"Thank-you, Sir." Mia said as she saluted him when he returned the salute she and Laura left the room.

"Can you believe it!" Laura cried. "We're State Alchemists, and to think we both made it!"

"Yeah, congrats Laura, your now a dog of the military."

They walked for a couple more minutes before reaching the colonels office. "Here we are." Mia said. She knocked on the door a couple times and there was no answer.

"Must not be there." Laura said.

"Must not be, c'mon lets go find him." Mia said.

They walked away from the room not only for five steps before they were stopped.

"Well, if it isn't Mia Loup." Said a voice from the background.

"Huh? Maes, haha! It's so good to see you!" Mia said with a smile as she ran over and hugged him.

"Likewise." He said with his famous big smile. "And who is this?"

"Ahh, this is Laura Kami... Laura this is Maes Hughes my fake brother." Mia said.

"So you're the famous Maes Hughes I've heard so much about." Laura said.

"That's right." Maes said. "You an alchemist to?"

"Yup, that's right." Laura said proudly.

"There you two are." Mustang said as he walked up behind Hughes. "I've been looking for you two."

"Hey, Roy." Mia said.

"Colonel." He corrected.

Mia rolled her eyes. "So this is my friend Laura."

"Ah yes, here are your papers. You Mia are now the Wolf Alchemist and Laura was it? You are the Paper Alchemist." Mustang said smiling slightly at Laura who started blushing a little. But before that conversation continued Hughes interrupted.

"P – p – paper!" Maes said with a chuckle then soon breaking into Hysterics. "PAPER hahahahahah!"

"Quit it Hughes." Mustang said.

"B – but, Roy, p – paper!"

"There's nothing wrong with paper. It's unique really." Mustang said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mustang said taking her hand and bowing slightly.

"Umm… Hi." Laura said timidly..

Mustang straitened back up. "Well now it was a real pleasure to meet you Laura but I must be going."

"Bye." Laura said barley above a whisper.

Maes's eyes widened, a big smile formed and said bye real fast and ran after Mustang.

Mia smiled but tried to hide it.

"What?" Laura asked. "What?"

"You like Roy, you like Roy…" Mia sang.

"I do not, yeah he is cute and charming and aw hell I do like him." Laura said.

"Haha!" Mia said.

Well how was that? Good? The fluff and that whole scene was purely Laura's idea not mine so give her credit. Yay I got Maes in there, personally I'm a huge Maes Hughes fangirl. He so should not have died I swear I shall get my revenge on Envy! But anyway I thank my reviewers **Lunardog **and **Day Dreamerz Rule**. Umm…. I think I'm done so yeah review!


	3. Meeting the Elric Brothers

Meeting the Elric Brothers

Maes Hughes was making his way over to Roy Mustangs office the next day. The whole way over he supported the largest grin you could ever see, he obviously had something on his mind. After several twists and turns and hellos to his fellow military men and women he finally reached Mustangs office. he gave one knock on the door and went right in without waiting for a reply.

"Hey Roy!" He said waving obnoxiously.

"What do you want Hughes?" Roy answered not looking up from his paper work, he was already behind as it was and he didn't need Maes around to distract him any further. "I thought you were going to go home today."

"Well I was, but I decided to stay another day or two to catch up with Mia haven't seen her for a while. But I will miss my family... Hey! Speaking of family, did you know that Elysia is starting to read now! It's so cute the way she tries to say all the words and sound them out! She mispronounces almost everything but she makes the words sound ten times better!"

"Get to the point!" Mustang growled.

"Yes," he said sharply walking over and leaning down on his desk heavily. "I wanna talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Mustang said as he looked up at Maes, thinking it could actually be work related for once.

"Yes, and I really only have one thing to say." Maes said as he leaned down smiling, that was the moment where Roy got the hint this had absolutly nothing to do with work. "You have a girlfriend now."

"I do not!" Mustang cried incredulously throwing his arms up, nearly causing the many papers on his desk to fly up and around the room as if in a tornado. "I swear I would have hung up on you if we were on the phone where we should be having this conversation so I could hang up on you!"

"Calm down, you're all stressed out." Maes said calmly getting up from his leaned position.

"I am not stressed out, you just have to stop saying that I have to get a wife."

He held up a finger to stop the Flame Alchemist. "Correction, I did not say that. But while we're on the subject –"

"NO HUGHES!" Mustang yelled.

"Alright, alright."

"But anyway back to some more important work related matters... how's the case going? Are you getting any further with Scar?" He asked sagging on his desk, it felt like whenever Scar was mentioned all happiness was drained out of you and nothing was left but a serious workaholic shell, even Maes had trouble keeping spirits up with him mentioned in conversation.

The man's demenor completly changed and he was now the serious, professional investigator he was when it came to his job. "No, all we have are the witnesses that say he just put his hand to them, there was a big light and they were dead. Some seem traumatized to, but that's to be expected, there was just so much blood at the scenes… I feel bad for the people who had to witness that."

"How can he keep doing this there's been dozens of killings and not only to State Alchemists but to civilians. We should know more by now!"

"We should but we don't. I just don't get this guy. What does he have against State Alchemists? Who goes this far for revenge? What kind of person would do this and not even feel remorse?"

"You're worried." Mustang stated looking back down to his work.

"I'm not." Maes said straitening up from off the desk. "I'm just anxious."

"Yes, Maes, you are. I've known you for years I can tell when you're worried, you start asking to many questions and your voice gets loud and fast and it's a bit unpleasent." Mustang said looking up at him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid."

"How can it be nothing if it's stupid?" He paused. "Is it about Mia?"

"Gosh, Roy, yes! It's about Mia! She's like a sister to me! I'm worried that – "

"She might get targeted by Scar." He finished.

"Yes! What if she does? What if she…" Maes couldn't continue the sentence. "I mean I am so happy for her that she was able to pass the test she's been wanting to be a State Alchemist practically her whole life, but I'm worried for her. And you know her just as well as I do, she doesn't care enough, she's a brilliant soldier and now a brilliant alchemist but she isn't cautious enough, she'll get herself hurt."

Mustang sighed heavily, put down all his papers and files. He then proceeded to stand up so he could look the taller man in the eyes. "Yes, true, I've known her almost as long as you have Maes, I taught her alchemy she's a talented alchemist. She can handle herself trust me."

Maes sighed. "I know she can."

"Alright then, now that we have that settled, lets get back to work." Mustang said as he slid back down into his chair and buried his face in the work.

Maes sighed with a roll of his eyes and left Mustangs office to get back to some of his own 'work'. That's all he cared about was work, it always piled up on him even though he seemed to be constantly doing it, frankly, Maes didn't know how he could stand it. Sure being head of the Investigations Department made him have his fair share of work but he never did any and he always manged to somehow get it done with plently of time to spare.

Elsewhere Laura was walking through the halls of HQ with Mia right by her side. The shorter of the two was in her new uniform and was very exited to now be a part of them.

"I can't believe it!" Laura squealed as she held out her arms and admired the dark blue color.

"Stop saying that." Mia said with a faint look of disgust, Laura's perkyness and excitment for her new job was getting overwhelming even for her. "C'mon lets get to my office."

That was the point where she began to hurry along to get to her office. Not only did she want to take Laura out of public so she could calm down but she had a few things to talk to her about that weren't exactly considered appropriate for mess hall chatter.

She threw open the door to her office and walked in taking in the homey feel it had. "So, you have a little love interest, huh?" Mia drawled out flinging herself around to face Laura who was just closing the door behind her.

"What? I do not!" Laura cried, she was not a very good actress.

Mia slumped her shoulder and walked a few paces closer. "Yes, you do, you said so yesterday."

"I said I liked him I never said he was my 'love interest'." Laura said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

She scoffed and threw her head back like a school girl, she moaned loudly and when she broght her head down the lose strands in her hair were partially covering her face. "Oh come on! Don't give me that bull crap, admit it, you like him just ask him out or something."

"I can't I've known him for a whole day! Besides I know nothing about him."

"Well lucky for you, that's why I'm here, I know everything!" She said brushing the hair from her face.

"Urg! Just drop it!" Laura cried, her voice raising to a level that could shatter glass.

Mia shook her head, she knew Laura would never admit it now so she would have to just wait it out until something finally did happen. She would have to talk to Maes later and see if he talked to Roy that was the only way she would get anything new. "Fine, so ya wanna meet some new people?" Mia said in utter defeat.

"Oh? More of your friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Not really, I've met 'um once or twice but we've never really talked."

"Who?"

"The Elric brothers."

Laura whipped around and a large grin spread across her face. "The Elric brothers! You're serious? You've met the Elric brothers? There're, like, legends!"

"Chill out, you're in the military now you can't get all oh my God over people you have to keep your cool."

Laura quickly straightened herself and gave a curt nod. "I can do that."

"Good now lets go," She said buttoning up her coat all the way as they headed out the door. "I have to go and meet them at the train station, Armstrong called me didn't want them to be walking around alone 'cause of Scar. It's our job to protect them, I know it seems a bit stressful for your first day but this sort of job is one that even non State Alchemists do and I guess they figured since I'm here all is well. Which, in a way, it is."

"Okay." Laura nodded once more.

They walked down the halls and when they reached the front of the building Mia held her hand out to stop Laura for a moment. "Oh and two more things, don't call Fullmeal short, I've seen what happens no matter how funny it may appear it's also a bit scary. And Fullmetal ain't the big guy in the armor. He's the short guy!"

"No problem."

Mia smiled at her understanding and the two walked out to the military car that was waiting outside for them and went in. They sat down in the back and drove to the station in almost complete silence, it was a quick drive no more then ten minutes or so and when the car stopped they got out and headed over to the platform.

"So um, when's the train coming?" Laura asked looking around.

"At three, should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

"Okay lets wait here." Mia said as she sat down on a bench. "I'm not in a idly standing around mood today."

Laura sat down next to her. "Sure, so how old are they?"

She thought for a moment. "As I recall Al's fourteen and Ed's fifteen why?"

"Just asking." Laura said smiling a innocent smile. "It's just weird to see someone so young in such a position."

"Ed's one of a kind." Mia agreed. "His brother ain't bad either, the two of them are alchemy genius's."

Laura didn't respond she got lost in thought got another few minutes until the ear piercing sound of a whistle called out. She couldn't help but jump at the sound.

"Huh…. Trains here early." Mia said as she stoof up and walked further out in the platform peering at the slowing train and the people who would surly step off. "Come on lets go. Expect to be ignored a lot I heard he doesn't really like people watching over him, not that I blame him."

Laura was suprised at how quick she spotted them, but then again they weren't all that hard to pin point. "Is that them?" Laura said pointing to two people who walked off the train. One who the casual observer would assume was Fullmetal was wearing a giant suit of armor and the other was a shorter boy with blond hair and a red coat, that was the real Fullmetal.

"That's them." Mia confirmed. "C'mon."

They walked over to the boys, ed was the first to see them as his golden eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Oh dammit, we do not need baby sitters!" He cried as they got within earshot.

"Fullmetal listen to me," Mia began talking in her adult athortity voice. "I think you boys can handle yourselves just fine out here, but Armstrong insisted and I can't disobey his orders."

"Well, just stay out of the way." Ed grumbled and looked away from the girls, Laura almost felt insulted but then remembered Mia's warning.

"Brother, be nice." Al said looking down at his brother. "I'm sorry about him, it's been a stressful time."

Ed waved his little brother off. "Yeah, yeah, stressful whatever."

"Apology accepted." Mia said cockily as she began to take the lead. "Well come on I'm Captain Mia Loup this is Private Laura Kami, I believe Roy wanted to see you." She said glancing down at Ed. "We have a car waiting out front."

"Roy?" Ed said suprised.

"Do you know the Colonel on a personal level?" Al inquired further. "The only other person I've ever heard call him by his first name was Lieutenant Hughes."

"Oh yeah." Mia said waving her hand about. "Known him for _years_, as a matter of fact he's the one who taught me alchemy."

"You know Alchemy?" Ed said looking up with interest.

"She does, we both do. Just became State Alchemists yesterday." Laura said giddily but Ed didn't seem to take much interest to what she had to say, she didn't notice though.

"The Colonel taught you alchemy? What made him do that?" Ed said with a chuckle. "Never really struck me as the type to teach anybody."

"Well he's not." Mia said as she approached the car and opened the door for the two boys. "It took a lot of nagging from a little girl and some annoying best friend speeches."

"You know Lieutenant Hughes then as well?" Al asked.

"Like a brother!" Mia said as she sat next to Laura in the car crossing her legs and then her arms, Ed and Al sat across from them.

"So what's your story?" Ed asked Laura, he seemed to be eyeing her up. Laura was aware she didn't look like much, she was short, small, and didn't hold the muscle mass that Mia did but she knew her alchemy and she could hold her own. "Just joined the military did you?"

"Oh yeah wasn't in it before yesterday."

"You know everybody like the Captain over here?"

"Call me Mia."

"Oh, no she lived in Central for years we've had more of a long distance relationship I guess you could say. Seeing each other only on occasion."

"Yeah, I worked in the Investigations Department before for several years under Maes until I became a State Alchemist. But now I'm moving into the dorms."

"Oh… Do you know what the Colonel wanted to see me about?" Ed asked shifting in his seat.

She shsugged. "Um… I think it had something to do with not fallowing orders or something. I really don't know. I just came to get you."

"I can't beleive him, I really don't want to see him he's gonna bring it on with the short jokes right away and just tell me how I screwed up!"

"Oh he's not that bad, as far as I can tell." Laura said dreamily.

"Yeah well you haven't known him for long!" Ed said.

"True."

"He may be a bit of hard ass but he's nice when he has to be." Mia said defending her childhood friend.

"Yeah right." Ed said sinking back into his seat.

"Really he is ya just gotta know him." Mia said and then she smirked. "And ya gotta know what makes him tick. I know all of Roy's weak spots, he can't do a damn thing to me." Ed seemed impressed by this display but Al on the other hand was a little more disapproving, though it was hard to tell through the armor.

They sat in silence for the remaineder of the ride thinking to themselves until they pulled up at HQ, snapping them all from their day dreaming trances.

"Here we are." Mia said getting out of the car first, holding the door for the rest of the passengers.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Ed said walking up to the gate with a pace that was impressive for someone so short.

They could tell something was wrong the instant they walked into the building. People were running around in a mad bustle, shouting to one another and some could even be seen shedding a tear or two. Mia ran up to the nearest person grabbed him by the arm and was thankful he was a lower rank so she had athority to act this way.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"It's Scar, he's killed Lieutenant Colonel Mason!" He cried in a choked voice before running off again.

"Oh my God!" Laura cried and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"C'mon, we're going to Mustangs office!" Mia said wasting no time, she had lived through days like this at HQ before and they were never fun. She wanted to know exactly what happened and she wanted to know now. She supposed it was from all her years working as an investigator.

She hoped the group was keeping up with her becasue she was not about to turn around and wait for them, oh well, even if they did get left behind they knew the way to his office, she hoped. Finally, after dodging people and twisting around the corridors they reached his office. Mia and Laura bust in followed by Ed and Al.

"What the hell's happening!" Ed said before Mia could say anything.

Mustang looked up from his desk. "I can't talk now Fullmetal I have to go."

"Then we'll come with and help!" Mia said storming after him.

He looked at her ready to protest but all he could do was sigh and nod his head.

"Fine if you must, but just come on and hurry!"

AN: I'm sorry that I have to leave you peoples here. But next chappie will be up before you know it! And now to thank the people! **Strgazer **thanks for that and**Day Dreamerz Rule **here's the next chapter! Oh and peoples we're not allowed to respond to reviewers anymore and there is a petition going around and I would be more then happy to send it to you if you wanna sign it! Btw it's only for people who have accounts. Okay see ya! Peoples!


	4. Scar

Scar

Mustang, Mia and Laura ran out of the doors of HQ and to the seine, he told Ed and Al not to go because Scar was in the area and he has already proved they were one of his targets. They rushed into the car and drove ay full speed to the back alley where it happened, when they finally got there were already many military officials there examining the place. Mustang rushed out of the car and pushed his way into the front of the front of the crowd.

"What happened?" He asked Hughes who was in the front of the crowd with a bunch of other people from the investigations department.

"Scar cornered him, there was proof he struggled and used alchemy. But Scar got to him and well, you know."

"Do we know where Scar went?" Mustang asked.

"Not a clue, it's as if he vanished but we still have yet to investigate this whole area."

Laura and Mia started walking Around the site. "I still don't know why you _had_ you had to come." Mia said. "You've never seen this kinda stuff before it may be a shock to see the body. Unless you have a strong stomach."

"I wanted to come because I want to help." Laura said.

"Well, we State Alchemists are not just here to gather information, that's what the investigations department is here for, we're also here for if Scar comes back. Although I don't know why he would with all the military officials around."

"Well if he does come we're here along with many other people." Laura said. "Hey look at this." She said walking into the back alley.

"What is it? Wanderin' a bit far ain't we?" Mia said fallowing her.

"No look, there's a whole blasted into the back of this building." Laura said.

"Come on." Mia said. "Let's check it out."

"Shouldn't we call somebody over?" Laura asked.

"No need, there are two state alchemists and one of which was in Investigations I think we can handle it."

They crept into the whole in the building only to find another whole right next to it. Mia bent down next to it and looked it over for a few seconds.

"This was defiantly done by alchemy." Mia said.

"Think Scar did this?" Laura asked.

"No doubt about it must have used this as an escape root." Mia said standing back up.

"We should get Mustang and Hughes over here to look at it." Laura said.

"Yeah, come on lets go." Mia said running out of the building with Laura close behind her. They made there way back through the alley way and back to where all the military people were.

"Colonel! Colonel! We have something to show you!" Laura yelled as they reached Mustang who was still talking to Hughes.

"What is it Kami, Loup?" Mustang said.

"We found out where Scar made his great escape." Mia said.

Hughes and Mustang exchanged glances and ran after the girls who were running to the back of the building.

"Here it is." Mia said stopping at a huge hole in the side of a building.

"This is where you think scar escape?" Mustang asked looking at the hole.

"Sure looks like a decent escape root." Maes said stepping through the hole. "I think you girls may be on to something."

"Call a couple more of your men over here Hughes we may need some help." Mustang said.

"Sure." Maes ran off to go and get some more officers.

"So, you're positive that this was made by Scar?" Mustang said examining the holes.

"Well, yeah." Laura said. "Who else could have?"

"Maybe just some guy yanking our chain." Mustang said in a matter of fact way.

"I doubt that." Mia said. "This was defiantly made by alchemy and Scar knows alchemy. Besides this wasn't made long after the murder and there wouldn't have been much time to make it after Scar escaped another way. People would have seen it."

Mustang cracked a smile for a split second then went back to his serious face. "I can see why the Investigations Department is going to be sad to lose you."

Seconds later Hughes came rushing back with two other people. "Okay Mustang I alerted everyone about this spot they'll be coming soon to look at it."

"Thanks." Mustang said getting up and walking away from the people to let them do there job.

"Thank you girls, I'd say you were in line for a promotion if you didn't just get one Loup and Kami you just got into the military but you just got yourself closer to a promotion."

"Yay!" Laura said under her breath and jumped up slightly.

"Go on girls, I think we have this under control." Mustang said as he shooed them off.

"Alright." Mia said as they both saluted Mustang and left.

They walked off back to HQ and decided not to take a car. They wanted to walk see if they could pick up any more trace of Scar. Laura and Mia walked down the main street as it started to get dark and cloudy.

"It's getting late, looks like it might rain to." Laura said looking up.

"It might, hope it doesn't I'm really not in the mood to get wet." Mia said.

They walked down the road and several minutes later and it started to rain a little.

"Oh crap." Mia said as she looked up. "it raining."

"Gotta hurry." Laura said as she started to run down the road with Mia running after her.

They ran down the road as fast as they could without falling over into the rain puddles that started to form underneath them.

"C'mon this way." Mia said as she pointed to a back alley. "It's a quicker way to the HQ."

Laura and Mia ran down the back alley and Mia jumped over a fence that was in the way. Laura got to the fence and stopped, she really wasn't the type to jump over fences she would rather stay out of the action if she could.

"Need some help?" Mia said turning back.

"Please?" Laura said.

"Sure." Mia walked back to the fence and climbed up to the top. "C'mon, grab my hand. " Mia reached her hand down and Laura grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." She said as she got to the top and jumped over.

"No problem, but I have to start teaching you how to do this kinda stuff."

"I can't do this stuff I ain't athletic."

"You don't have to be athletic." Mia said as they left the back alleys. "There it is." Mia pointed to a large building right across from the alley.

They ran across the street and up to a the gate and went in. They reached the building completely soaked.

"Oh man." Mia said. "This sucks I'm all wet."

"Yeah me too. Not many people here huh?"

"Yeah, well Mason was a very well liked high positioned man. He'll be missed…" Mia said.

"Yeah… But we can only look to the future right and what's in our future?"

"Like I know, come on lets just go to my dorm and wait out the storm I'm not letting you walk home in this. It's getting worse." Mia said starting to go over to the stairs.

They walked out of the hallway and into the stair case. The climbed the stairs for several flights until they reached the top one. When they stepped out of the stair case and closed the door Mia sighed.

"Why are the girls dorms on the top floor? Why do the boys get the one below us?"

"Because this place is run by men." Laura said.

"Yeah, I just hope that one day a girl will run this place." Mia said. "And not necessarily Fuhrer maybe Colonel, personal I hope its Hawkeye."

"She is nice." Laura said sitting on Mia's bed.

"Take off your coat." Mia said taking hers off reviling her tight black shirt, Laura took hers off and she was wearing a tight maroon shirt. "I'll put them over the heater."

"Here, ya know it doesn't look like the rain's gonna stop any time soon." Laura said looking out the window.

"Hmm… you're right. Hope this isn't affecting the case much."

"Yeah… Wanna go down to the mess hall and get something to eat?" Mia said.

"Sure." Laura said.

They walked down to the first floor to go and eat something.

"Seriously need to be on a lower floor." Laura said walking out of the stair case.

"Hey girls." Said a voice behind them as they walked around the corner.

"Hey Havoc, shouldn't you be with the rest of them at the scene?" Laura said.

"Mustang needed some people to stay behind and ya know take care of the place and he wanted to trust them and stuff so I just jumped at the opportunity." Havoc said lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Who else is here?" Mia asked.

"Um… Feury, Baley, Taylor and a bunch of other people in the mess hall eating dinner."

"Well you're just full of information ain't cha?" Mia said.

"I don't feel like naming people alright!" Havoc said. "Going to eat dinner?"

"Yup, you?" Laura said.

"Yeah, care to join me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh stop it." Mia said pushing past him. "And don't look at our asses!"

"Can't promise I won't!"

"Shut up!" Laura yelled.

"You're learning nicely." Mia said.

They walked into the mess hall to find about twenty other people in there eating dinner. The two girls walked over to the trays off food that were set out and took some. They walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat there dinner.

AN: Okay finished. Next chappie there will be more stuff happening. A lot more stuff Muhahahha… sorry bout that… Well on to the reviews! Thank you **Day Dreamerz Rule** okay that's it. I'm in a writing mood expect another chapter soon! Also next chappie expect more fluff with you know who and you know who! Well see ya next time!


	5. Just do it

Just do it

It was almost three weeks after the attack by Scar and almost everybody was over it. Some of the people who were really close to him were still grieving but mostly everybody was back to normal. Maes went back to his home in central about three days after the attack and was glad to go back and see his family. Laura was getting used to the military she was learning how to shoot by Hawkeye now Mia came by for some of the lessons but no one is a match against Hawkeye when it comes to shooting. Havoc had finally stopped hitting on Laura and was now back on to the secretary. Mia and Laura were walking down the hallway to go to the shooting range and meet Hawkeye for Laura's lessons.

"You're getting better." Mia said.

"I am not." Laura said.

"Yes you are, I remember when you first tried you didn't even hit the target not you can hit it in the five inner rings."

"Takes me a while to aim though."

"Oh you're so damn negative!" Mia said sighing heavily.

"No I am not! I'm just realistic."

"No." Mia said opening the door to the shooting range room.

As soon as they walked in they heard gun shots go off and when they walked a little further in they saw Hawkeye with her coat off and a gun holster around her arms shooting at one of the targets.

"Hey, Riza." Mia said.

"Hello girls, you're right on time." Hawkeye said putting her gun down on the table.

"Always are." Mia said taking her coat off and putting on a holster.

"Feeling confident today Laura?" Hawkeye asked her as she got Laura a holster while Laura took her coat off.

"A little."

"Good." Hawkeye said. "Now start shooting I want to see how your doing."

As Laura starting shooting Mia took Hawkeye off to the side for a little while. "I have to ask you a question." Mia said.

"Oh?" Hawkeye said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, do you know how Roy feels about Laura?" Mia said smiling slightly.

"Well, he's talked highly of her. As a matter of fact it's quite obvious that he likes her."

"Oh good, 'cause Laura really likes him and I just have to play match maker here."

"You know, it really does show that you've lived with Hughes a lot of your life."

"I know." Mia said.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Hawkeye asked her.

"I don't know yet, Laura's to shy to ask Roy out so I was wondering if you could maybe talk to him."

"Oh I don't know Mustang is a very stubborn man it may take more then one person to do this."

"Yeah…" Mia said.

"Hey! Are you paying attention to me or what? I just hit the center!" Laura called out.

"Great job! I'll be over in a moment." Then Hawkeye lowered her voice. "Go talk to him now I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." Mia said and then took off her holster but did not bother to put her coat back on.

"Where's Mia going?" Laura asked Hawkeye.

"She had to go do some work real quick she'll be back down in a minute." Hawkeye lied.

Mia ran through the halls down to Mustangs office. When she got to it she got all of her self control together and knocked. When she heard him say 'come in' she opened the door and casually walked in.

"What's up Roy?" She said cheerfully.

"Colonel." He corrected.

"Oh hon, you've tried to get me to call you by your rank for five years it ain't gonna happen." She said jumping up onto the arm of the couch that was in front of his desk and pulling one of her legs up so that it hung off the back of the couch while the other hung off the side where the arm was.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"What can't I just come and see my favorite non related brother?"

"Not really."

"Urg! Fine, I wanted to talk to you about Laura."

"What about her?" Mustang asked even more annoyed.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a nice girl, who has great potential."

"Oh pleeeease! I don't mean that and you know it!" Mia moaned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Mustangs asked looking up from his work with his usual dull unsmiling face.

"Yes you do, you like her and I know it."

"Oh you're just like Hughes." Mustang said groaning

"I've been told that!" Mia said happily.

"Just leave it be."

"No, I'm not gonna just stand here while my best friend has a crush on someone I know and he has a crush on her it ain't gonna happen. Besides what has Maes said to you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! I've known the man for almost twenty one years I know he said something!" Mia said jumping off the couch and repositioning herself so she was kneeling on it still facing Mustang.

"It's none of your concern." Mustang said.

"If it concerns you and Laura then it is."

"Don't you have any work to do?" He asked looking up at her.

"Not right now."

"Urg just go!"

"Fine, fine but can I make one phone call before I go?"

"Sure go ahead."

Mia hopped off the couch and made her way around his desk to the phone and dialed the number. After several seconds of her waiting she finally smiled broadly.

"Hey Maes!" She said

Mustang looked up and a large sweat drop came down the side of his face as he stared at Mia.

"I just called to tell you that Roy wanted to know how Elysia's doing!" Mia said.

"Oh great! Put him on I'd love to tell him!" Maes said on the other end of the line.

"Here ya go Roy!" Mia said forcing the phone into Mustangs hand and when he reached to quickly hang up Mia grabbed it and held it in her arms shaking her head.

"Hey Hughes." Mustang said very unenthusiastically.

"Hey Roy! Guess what Elysia did today that was so cute! She rode her tricycle all around the yard and wanted to fallow me to work! It was just adorable!"

Mustang looked up at Mia who was still holding it in her hand and she mouthed if you ask Laura out I'll let you hang up.

Mustang put the phone back to his ear. " – I can't believe that! Can you? How is it possible for such a little thing to hold so much cuteness?"

Mustang took the phone away from his ear and could still hear Maes on the other end. He reached for the cord but Mia got in his way and glared at him. He finally gave in and mouthed 'fine'.

Mia was about to give it back but mouthed 'will you' and he nodded vigorously. She then set the phone back down on the desk and Mustang hung up.

Over in central Maes stopped talking as he heard the click of the phone. "Feh, stupid cheep phones." And he hung up his end.

"Okay now when she gets out of her shooting practice you have to promise me you'll ask her out." Mia said.

"Do I really have to?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, you promised, and if you don't I'll call up Maes again and put it on speaker phone."

"Alright, just give me a minute." Mustang said.

"I will and I expect her to be jumping up and down by dinner telling me she has a date."

"She will." Mustang said.

"Alright then, thank you _Colonel_." Mia said walking out of the room.

When she left the room Mustang banged his head on the table but was smiling slightly.

Mia walked back into the shooting range and put on her holster.

"Well?" Hawkeye asked Mia.

"Let's just say on Saturday night neither of them will be alone." Mia said.

"Good job, how'd you do it?"

"I put him on the phone with Maes and wouldn't allow him to hang up or unplug the phone."

"Oh how did I know you were going to do something like that?"

Mia shrugged innocently and walked over to an area to start shooting at a target.

Meanwhile Mustang was pacing in his office a nervous wreak. He finally stopped when he heard the phone ring and he walked over to it and answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Roy!"

"What do you want Hughes?"

"Well I just received a call from our dear friend Mia and she said you and Laura were going out on a date is that right?"

"Not yet, I still have to ask her."

"I can't believe she got you to ask her! How'd she do it?"

"She has her ways." Mustang said slumping down into his chair behind his desk.

"Well, congratulations to you and Laura when's the date?"

"We're not getting married, Hughes!"

"Yet." Maes said. "But on other business it looks like I might come down there sometime this week."

"Why is that?"

"Well new evidence states that Scar might still be in that area and being the head of the department I have to go down there and check it out."

"You have more leads?"

"Not many, but enough to drag me away from my family for a couple of days and it may be even longer depending on how much they find. Speaking of my family I have to tell you what my cute little bundle did yesterday! She -"

Mustang slammed down the phone before Maes could continue any further. Just then Hawkeye walked into the office that they shared.

"I heard you talked to Mia toady is that right?" Hawkeye said grinning.

"Perhaps." Mustang said closing his yes in frustration.

"Jut wondering." Hawkeye said. "Better get a move on if you don't want Mia to get you."

"I know, I know."

"Well dinner is in an hour and a half and Laura better have a date by then."

"Fine! I'll go now!" Mustang said getting up out of his seat and leaving the office.

Hawkeye smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Laura and Mia walked through the halls and down to Mia's office which she now shared with Laura. As they walked down the halls and turned a corner Mia say Mustang walking down that hall the opposite way. And when he reached them Mia quickly turned a corner to leave the two of them along.

"Um… Hi Colonel." Laura said.

"Hello, Kami… How are you?"

"Good and you?"

Fine, um you know I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this Saturday night maybe you would like to you know go out with me…" Mustang said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um… Sure." Laura said smiling.

"Alright then I'll pick you up at eight alright?" Mustang said starting to walk away.

"Okay…" Laura whispered to herself. As she saw Mustang turn the corner she let out a short contained squeal of excitement. "I got a date, I got a date!" She said as she started to make her way to the mess hall.

When Laura came running into the mess hall she was smiling very brightly. She spotted Mia and jogged over to her still smiling.

"Hey, Lar." Mia said. "Sooo…? What happened?"

"Well…" Laura started happily. "Mustang asked me out!"

"Yes! Congrats! When?"

"Saturday night at eight."

"Classic date time romantic. Oh and can I point one thing out? If you two are going to start to go out you have to call him Roy, not Colonel or Mustang just Roy."

"Right first names."

"Okay, now, wharya gonna where?" Mia asked.

"Lord knows."

"You might have to ask Hawkeye or Taylor or somebody to help you with that 'cause I'd say a usual boots, pants and coat."

"I know you would. And I think I'll ask Taylor she's always been good with fashion."

"Alright, that works. She's not here today you can ask her tomorrow." Mia said.

AN: Okay yeah I know I promised action but I couldn't get it all in. But I hoped you liked the nice little fluff. There may be more in the next chapter and there will defiantly be more action I promise. Dudes I got no reviews so I'll thank nobody and the nonexistent people reading my story. Yay thank you nonexistent people! Well next chappie will be up real soon! See ya'll later!


	6. He's Back

He's Back

It was two days until Laura's date with Mustang, both were a nervous wreck and would leave the room if the other was in it. Laura had gotten some advice from Taylor on what to wear and she suggested pink, which was good because Laura liked pink. Mia was trying to get Laura to understand that it was okay to be in the same room with a guy who you were dating but unfortunately never seemed to get through to Laura. Maes just arrived at West City the night before and would not leave Mustang alone at all; he had to lock his door sometimes just to get some peace and quiet. Maes like Mia had to calm Mustang down a lot in the past few days. Mustang even resorted to calling Maes on the phone instead of the other way around.

"I'm nervous." Laura said. 'What happens if I screw up?"

"He'll burn you with his flames." Mia said.

"Wha!" Laura said is surprise and looked up at Mia.

"I'm kidding lighen up. Have you gotten the outfit yet?"

"Not yet, I still have to find a good one." Laura said. "Should I go with layers?"

"Whoa askin the wrong person." Mia said. "If you must ask someone go ask Taylor."

"I don't like her. She always sayin what I have to do with my hair and all that crap… it's just annoying."

"Yeah, she's always sayin I have to cut my hair." Mia said. "That it's to long or whatever."

"Yeah, hey it's getting late." Laura said looking at her pocket watch. "I gotta get home soon."

"I don't haha! I get to stay as long as I like! Cause I live here! Woo!"

"Yeah, yeah stop acting like a freak." Laura muttered as she packed her stuff up.

"I'm already a freak you can't change any of that." Mia said

"Sure." Laura said walking over to the door.

"C'mon I'll walk you down to the front." Mia said as they left the office.

"I can do it by myself you're not my bodyguard." Laura said.

"Yeah, but I'm board." Mia said.

They walked down to the front of the building and Mia told Feury on her way out that she was leaving for a bit. When they reached the front gate Laura stopped and paused for a bit and looked around nervously.

"What?" Mia said suspiciously.

"Um… Can you walk me home?" Laura said slightly embarrassed.

"Why? Scared?" Mia asked in a mocking tone. "I thought you didn't need a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, but… oh just shut up and will you?"

"Yeah sure, I got nothing else to do." Mia said opening the gate and walking out.

They walked down the rode at a slow pace talking about pointless things.

Back at HQ Maes was talking to Mustang in his office.

"You'll do fine!" Maes said.

"What if I make a mistake?" Mustang said.

"She'll give you thousands of paper cuts and leave you." Maes said sarcastically.

Mustang raised his eyebrows at him.

"Trust me you'll be fine, what's not to like about you. You just have to make friends better and what better way then getting a wife huh?

"Shut up Hughes!" Mustang said in an annoyed voice.

"Just sayin." Maes said putting his hands up in defense.

"Colonel! Colonel!" Feury yelled as he ran into the room.

"What is it?" Mustang said standing up.

"It's Scar he's just been spotted a couple of blocks away from HQ!"

"We have to hurry then." Mustang said pulling on his trench coat. "Is everybody prepared?"

"Yes, Sir." Feury said.

Maes stopped before he left the room and turned to Feury. "What about Mia and Laura? Where are they?"

"Mia went to walk Laura home, they left about ten minutes before Scar was spotted."

"Oh no..." Maes said under his breath and ran out of the room to follow Mustang.

"Roy! Roy!" Maes yelled as he approached Mustang in the hall.

"What is it Hughes?" Mustang said. "I can't talk now."

"It's Mia and Laura they're not here. They left about ten minutes ago. They're a -"

"- Easy target for Scar." Mustang finished. "Lets go!"

They ran out the door and into the military car that was waiting outside for them. They got in and rode to the place that Scar was last seen in.

"Ha! You're such a loser!" Mia said as they walked down the walk way to Laura's house.

"I am not! You'd get scared to if a dog jumped up to you while you were sleeping!"

"Yeah, but it's Black Hayate! He's so small! And cute!" Mia added.

"Oh shut up, you weren't there." Laura said then she stopped short.

"What is it?" Mia asked turning around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mia asked looking around.

"Over there, it sounded like footsteps." Laura said pointing to a back alley.

"Hold on." Mia said as she put her hand to the ground and let the light consume her. When it disappeared she was a gray wolf, Mia put her nose to the ground and started sniffing around and started heading toward the alley.

"Mia wait!" Laura said stopping her. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Mia sighed best as a wolf could and changed back into her normal form. "Not really, but what do you want to do?"

"Ignore it." Laura said pulling at Mia's arm. "Forget I even said anything."

"But what if it's Scar?"

"All more reason to ignore!" Laura said.

"Fine, we'll go, but I'm calling HQ about this as soon as we get to your house okay?"

"Fine, let's just go." Laura said. "I don't trust this place, it's all dark and creepy."

"It's night time, every where's dark and creepy." Mia said as she was being pulled along by the arm by Laura.

"Oh would you stop that?" Laura said getting annoyed. "You're attracting attention."

"Of what the cats in the alley?" Mai said." Look, you have to calm down. So what you heard a noise in the alley big whop! It's probably nothing."

"But you got nervous! You smelled something!"

"I did I smelled an alley covered in garbage and cats and dogs and some trace of people but nothing big. The chance that it was Scar is so damn slim; the military would have told us if he was in the area." Mia said. "And I really don't think Maes would have let us out to play if it was a danger."

"Yeah, you're right I'm being paranoid." Laura said laughing it off.

"Besides if we do run into Scar we'll just kick his ass." Mia said crossing her arms.

"Easily kick his ass." Laura said playing with her collar. Crud, it looks like it's gonna rain." Laura said looking up at the starless sky.

"Oh no, see this is what happens when you make me walk you places I get wet." Mia said looking up.

"It's been raining a lot lately." Laura said

"Yeah, and I really don't feel like getting my uniform wet. It takes forever to dry, let's hurry."

"Maybe when we get to my house, when you call you can ask for a car to come and pick you up."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Mia said as they started walking down the street again not noticing the figure slowly walking behind them.

Mustang, Maes, Hawkeye and a bunch of other military people ran out of several cars. They looked around the area in search for him.

"This is the place?" Maes asked looking around. "This is the road Laura takes back to her house, they came along here."

"Her house is that way." Mustang said. "That's probably the way they went."

"We have to follow them, come on!" Hawkeye said as she took her gun out and loaded it.

The three people ran along the street with several military officials behind them.

The girls walked along the street until they both stopped short. There was a figure behind them walking up to them, now al that could be heard was the low tapping of the boots against the ground. Mia and Laura slowly turned around to face the person.

"W – who are y - you?" Laura asked stepping back.

He didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Don't come any closer." Mia said sternly but her voice was shaking.

He still didn't stop.

"Laura, run go now." Mia whispered to her friend as they both took off down the street. As they ran they heard the footsteps start to speed up behind them.

The military officials ran down the street looking for the two girls and Scar. As they ran down the street they heard a loud scream.

"Roy…" Maes started as he looked at Mustang.

Mustang's eyes widened as they all ran even faster down the street looking for them.

Laura and Mia were laying on the ground against a wall both bruised and cut up from the falls, Laura had a fairly nasty gash on her head. Next to Laura was a ripped up origami figure which she made out of some rocks. Mia had one on the side of her face but it was not as ad as Laura's.

"You're Scar… Aren't you?" Mia asked looking at him.

He did not answer.

"What the hell do you have against State Alchemists? Why do you want to kill us?" Laura screamed at him.

"Because you're State Alchemists and I have to it is my duty, if it were my choice I would not wish to kill such young girls. But you are State Alchemists I really don't care."

"Well, ya know what? I really don't care either!" Mia yelled as she jumped up, changed into a wolf and attacked him with all she had.

Scar dodged the attack but she managed to get his left arm. He tried to shake her off and managed when he reached his right arm out toward her she moved over and got her automail in the way. His arm torched her automail and a red light flashed and her arm was shattered. Scar threw her back to where Laura was laying; Mia changed back into a person and was clutching her shoulder screaming.

"You're a monster." Laura said as he destroyed another one of her figures.

"I'm not… you, the State Alchemists, are the monsters." Scar said looking at Laura who was almost passed out from blood loss.

"You're wrong!" Mia screamed as she got up, unable to do alchemy anymore because of her arm, and walked over to Scar.

"You can't do anything anymore." He said.

"Wrong again!" Mia dipped under and tripped him.

But he was up faster then she could blink and had her by the throat. Mia grabbed his arm with her free hand and tried to kick him off as he lifted her in the air by her neck.

"No!" Laura cried weakly as she tried to make another origami figure to attack with but while she tried to make one the strain made her pass out.

Scar tightened his grip on Mia's throat and she started to choke. "Now I'll give you a moment to pray." He said as he tightened his grip. "Times up."

AN: Oh cliffie. What shall I do next? Hmm… But anyway thanks **Day Dreamerz Rule**. Next chapter might not be up for a while I gotta work on my next story but then again I might be in a writing mood. Well I'll see ya!


	7. Times Up

Times Up

"Times up." Scar said as he tightened the grip on Mia's throat. "Time to say goodbye."

Laura managed to gain her consciousness and looked over to Scar as he held Mia by the neck in the air choking her. "No…" She managed to get out, but she was too weak to do anything else. Laura watched in horror as Scar said his last words to Mia before he would kill her but suddenly a small knife went straight threw his hand causing him to drop her to the ground.

"AH!" Scar cried out as he held his hand with the knife still in it. "What the hell!"

"It's over Scar." Mustang said as he prepared to snap his fingers. "Come quietly."

Scar pulled the knife out of his hands and prepared to use alchemy.

"That never works." Maes said as he got another knife out.

"Okay then." Mustang took his hand out of his pocket andsnapped his fingers and flames appeared in the air.

Scar used alchemy and made the ground under all of them crumble and break apart. This caused everyone in the military there to fall to the ground. Hawkeye used this to her advantage and rolled away pulled her gun out and started shooting.

Scar ran down the alley way just as it started to rain and Mustang ran after him but was stopped by Maes and Hawkeye.

"What do you think you're doing Roy?" Maes yelled.

"You're useless in the rain Colonel! You're gloves wet now!"

"Useless?" Mustang said in a low voice.

"We've been over this!" Hawkeye yelled. "Many times!"

"Get him!" Mustang yelled.

"He's gone." Maes said looking around.

"He must have used alchemy, damn." Mustang said kicking the ground. But then his attention was toward the two State Alchemists on the ground.

Maes ran over to Mia and Mustang ran over to Laura while Hawkeye looked on with a worried look on her face.

"Mia? Mia, please don't die on me now. Please…" Maes said as he lifted the still figure of Mia half way off the ground. He put his head down to her chest to hear a heartbeat but did not find one. "No, no, no, no. You can't. Not now."

Mustang was holding Laura close to his chest as she cried. "Maes…?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"No…" Maes whispered. "NO!" Maes said as he started to pound on her chest and give her mouth to mouth. He started to cry as he did this several times and nothing happened.

"Maes…" Hawkeye said slowly as she walked over to him.

Mustang dropped his head as tears threatened to poor down his face.

Hawkeye was now crying heavily as she watch in horror as Maes tried to put the life back in Mia. Mustang was looking away and Laura was sobbing heavily into Mustangs coat.

"Mia! MIA NO!" Maes yelled as he pounded her chest one more time, but this time she inhaled a deep breath and started coughing.

Hawkeye looked up from her hands and smiled as she watch Mia take heavy breaths and cough. Mustang looked up the now silent were pouring down his face as he watched Maes hold Mia to his chest smiling and crying heavily himself.

They returned to the place where all the cars were parked where they arrived. Mustang had his arm around Laura with Laura having most of her weight on him. Maes was carrying Mia who was now unconscious again in his arms. Hawkeye was walking in the back with the other military people that went with them. Without answering any questions they all got in the car and left leaving everybody confused.

When they got back to HQ they had some help bring the two girls in. Laura was terrified out of her mine and Mia was still unconscious. They hurried them to the small medical wing of HQ. About a half hour later Laura, who was completely bandaged up, was sitting with Mustang in one of the rooms.

"It was terrible." Laura said barley above a whisper. "I though we were gonna die…"

"It's okay now, he's gone and he is not coming back." Mustang said holding Laura's head against his chest.

"You don't know that, he's not dead." Laura said lifting her head up and looking him in the eye.

"He's not but he won't hurt you any more I promise."

"God I hope not." Laura said burying her head in his chest once more.

Mustang began to slowly rock Laura back and forth in the bed.

Maes was in Mia's room talking to his daughter in the phone after he had talked to his wife.

"Daddy, will Aunt Mia be okay?" Elysia asked Maes over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah she will sweetheart. Listen I have to go, tell mommy I'm going to say a couple more days okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Bye, sweetheart." Maes said and then hung up the phone. Spun the chair around and went over to Mia's bed where she lay unconscious.

He sat there staring at her more several more minutes before he saw he start to move and open her eyes.

"Mia?" He asked grabbing a hold of her hand.

"M – Maes?" She said opening her eyes a little bit.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap…" Mia said. "What the hell happened to my arm?" She said looking to her right.

"Language, and Scar destroyed it." Maes said. "Sorry."

"What am I gonna do? The guy who made my automail is dead. I'll never find someone close by"

"Yee of little faith." Maes said.

"That's what I say." Mia said smiling slightly.

"But I'm sure Ed can get what's her name… Winry to make you a new arm." Maes said crossing his arms.

"I hope." Mia said. "Ow." She said holding her head with her left arm.

"Hmm… your cheek doesn't look so good either." Maes said looking at the side of her face. "Maybe we should change the bandage."

"Ow… no, no touchie it hurts."

"Fine, but when people yell at me for not changing the bandage when we were supposed to don't blame me."

"I've never blamed you for anything; I'm still trying to figure out why." Mia said smiling slightly.

"It's because no one would believe I would do that stuff… You were such a trouble maker." Maes said shaking his head in disapproval.

"You've been a father to long I remember you laughing at some of the stuff I've pulled on Roy." Mia said raising her eyebrows.

"That was funny."

Mia let out a short laugh hissed and then reached up to her head. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"I was really worried." Maes said in a low voice.

"You don't have to be I'm fine Laura's fine we all got out alive." Mia said. "It's not like we died." Mia said with a laugh.

Maes looked down and closed his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" Mia said frowning.

"Nothing." Maes said. "Nothing."

"There's something, what happened?"

"Um… I don't really know how to say this but um… y – you died." Maes said looking up at her.

"What?" Mia whispered.

"You died, but I bought you back."

Mia laid in the hospital bed biting her bottom lip for several seconds before speaking again. "So you helped my beat death." She finally said looking at him.

"What?" This was not the answer Maes was expecting.

"We kicked deaths ass!"

Maes started laughing. "Well you certainly have a bright outlook on things."

"Now, let's think where I could have learned that from." Mia said looking at him.

"We I better go let you rest up." Maes said getting up from his seat.

"What? I don't need rest I could get up right now I'm fine really!"

"No you're not, you died several hours ago no one can just recover from that."

"Feh…" Mia huffed and folded her arms.

"I'll see ya later." Maes left the room and closed the door behind him. He was immediately pushed out of the way of the door by Laura.

"Sorry Lieutenant Colonel." Laura apologized quickly as she rushed by.

"So how are ya?" Mustang said as Maes sat next to him out in the hall.

"I don't know." Maes said sighing. "I'm just glad she's alright."

"We all are." Mustang said. "We can just be thankful she's alive now."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her tonight."

"None of us would know what to do... especially you she's like family."

"We're all family, one big dysfuncional family." Maes said putting his arm on Mustangs shoulder.

Mustang let our a short laugh but then went back to his serious self. "... she one of my best friends one of the few I can really trust." He said as an after thought. "I have Havoc and Feury and Hawkeye but none of them compare to her."

"And Laura." Maes said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Mustang said looking over to Maes.

"Laura, can't forget her. If I'm not mistaken you two are dating."

"We haven't even been on one date!" Mustang cried.

"Yes but she went to you for comfort and she obviously likes you a blind man could see that!" Maes said.

"So what if she does?"

Maes sighed and shook his head. "You like her she likes you you're destined for marriage."

"Oh please." Mustang said as he got up

Maes rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair smiling to himself.

AN: Yes I had to recreate my story unfortuanatly but it's still here and I still left the thank yous in even though they're not really there but you took the time to review the old version so you still get a thanks. but onn with the usual AN... So? What did ya think? Did I scare ya there for a minute? If I did you should know I would never kill her… or would I? Muhahahahaha! I'll stop. I thank **Strgazer **for the review! I have to ask a question has anybody seen a Hughes plushie anywhere? I have been looking forever! I NEED one! But anyway don't forget to review!


	8. The Burnt Down Library

The Burt down Library

It was four days later and Mia was still in the hospital wing of HQ. Maes had to leave two days earlier to get back to work or rather his family in central. Laura came by everyday and stayed for sometime, Mustang also came by everyday rather then doing his work, Hawkeye nearly shot him because he wasn't finished with it yet. She insisted that she was okay to leave and finally persuaded them to let her go the next day. The nurses said she was becoming a pain, and that's what she was hoping for. Laura was heading toward Mia's room to see her she knew for a fact that Mia got incredibly board in there.

Laura walked down the hall and knocked on Mia's door when she got there. "Hey, how's it going?"

"I am as board as hell!" Mia said. "Not to mention I still need an arm!"

"You'll get one soon enough." Laura said. "Did ya call Winry yet?"

"Nah, gonna wait until I'm out of the hospital and until people actually let me travel. At the moment everyone doesn't think it's such a good idea to move."

"They're probably right." Laura said. "But anyway how ya feeling?"

"Better… and if I could use my right arm I'd be great!" Mia said.

"You'll get it just wait another couple of days, just be patient."

"I have no patience. So nervous? If I'm not mistaken your date with Roy is tonight." Mia said raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"It is, and I am very exited I can't wait!"

"Well I hope it goes well, this is your first date in a while ain't it?"

"It is, I want everything perfect."

"It will, just gotta play it cool. And trust me Roy knows how to show a girl a good time he's a real ladies man so if any girl hits on him while your on your date I give you permission to sock her in the face."

"But that's mean." Laura said.

"Oh does that really matter? She would be goin after your man."

"I guess…"

Mia was about to respond but the phone next to her bed rang and she reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hiya Mia! Hey that kinda rhymes!" Maes said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Maes" Mia said laughing slightly.

"How ya feeling?"

"Can't complain… Well ya know what yes I can."

"Yeah well… hope ya get outta there soon it's killing me to see you there."

"Your in central how can you see me?"

"Stop it." Maes said. "Well actually there is another reason I called. It's about the First Branch Library here."

"What about it?"

"It burned t the ground, almost all the books are gone." Maes said turning to his serious voice.

"Oh no, isn't that why Ed and Al went there in the first place?"

"Yeah they're really upset Ed tried to repair them by using alchemy but they blew away, poor guy."

"To bad… Oh my god the files! We stored all the files there are they all burned?"

"Unfortunately yes… But we have the next best thing my secretary!"

"You have a secretary? Since when?"

"Just got one, her names Scieszka and she has a photographic memory she can read something and remember it all!"

"Oh thank god." Mia sighed.

"Have her workin' right now as a matter of fact. How's it goin?" He said to Scieszka. Mia heard a slow mumble over the phone. "Oh do you need an energy boost?"Mia thought she head someone mumble on the other end."What kinda energy boost? Here ya go!" She heard Maes bragging about his family over the phone and after a couple of minutes, Maes returned.

"She's workin up a storm now!"

"Well that's good, but do you know who did it?"

"We have our suspicions that this may be Scars doing and there is evidence that there was a fight in that place before it burned down."

"So that means he's in central?"

"Not necessarily we think he may not have gotten out but we have yet to find a body."

"Oh... Well just be careful he may not have gotten out and chances are he might go after you since you are head of this investigation."

"I'll be careful, no need to worry about me!"

"Good." Mia said smiling slightly.

"Hey I gotta ask you can you make to Elycia's birthday it is coming up!"

"I always do, even if I have to show up without an arm."

"Alright well I should call Roy, I'll see ya."

"Alright, see ya soon." Mia hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Laura asked walking over and sitting on her bed.

"The first branch library burned down along with all the files but Maes got some unfortunate soul to copy them all down."

Laura let out a short laugh. "Well I feel sorry for them."

"We all do." The girls talked for another two hours before Mia looked at her watch. "But anyway you better go or your gonna be late for your date you have to leave in one hour right?"

Laura pulled out her pocket watch. "Oh damn you're right! I better go see ya!"

"Bye." Mia said as Laura ran out the door. Laura now stayed in the dorms a lot when she could not get a ride home from someone.She ran over to Mia's dorm to change she would be meeting Mustang outside the building to go out to dinner.

She quickly changed into the long, form fitting, pink dress which had different of shades of pink as it got lower. She put her hair up in a bun, flattened her bangs down in front of her big eyes and she wore light pink heels that wrapped around her ankles.

Back in Mia's room while she was reading a book the door burst open and Maes was standing (not in uniform) there with his camera.

"Maes, what are you doing here?" Mia said very calmly with her eyebrows raised.

"You can't honestly think I'd miss this can you?" Maes said as he walked over to the open window watching Mustang get out of his car.

"Of course you wouldn't, but you sure got here fast."

"And right on time…" He added.

Laura took a deep breath and walked out to the front of HQ to meet Mustang. When she got out there she saw he was already there and waiting for her. He was wearing a black tux.

"Good Evening..." Mustang said lightly.

"Um." Laura blushed and nodded. "You really got dressed up...huh,"

"I see you have too." He smiled and took her arm. "Shall we go?"

Laura nodded and started to walk.

From Mia's window Maes stared out snickering and having his camera out, with Mia in the background giggling.

"Hehehe, Roy'll never forgive me for this..." He said with a toothy grin as he started to snap photos of the couple.

"Well, here we are...one of the nicest restaurants here." Mustang said tightening his tie.

Laura blushed again seeing her hand in his. Mustang opened the door for her and she walked in with him following. The restaurant was very fancy indeed, Crystal glass wear, pure silverware and a beautiful display of rouge napkins folded up in the glasses with a pearly white tablecloths. Laura smiled slightly looking at how everything was so fancy and she listened to the jazz music playing lightly in the background.

"Um... party of two?" One of the waiters said holding a couple of menus.

Mustang nodded. "Yes,"

"Watch your step and follow me" The waiter said as he took his lead.

Laura still blushed really can't believing this is all true. She has really liked Roy for a while and she cannot seem to get a kind of glow out of her face. Mustang had a very calm look on his face; he seemed kind of embarrassed though. They both got to the table and took their seats and were handed their menu.

They looked at there menu for several minutes.

"So, what'll you be having?" The waiter said as he returned.

Mustang and Laura ordered the two meals and he also got a one hundred dollar bottle of wine. They had a fun time talking about each other and getting to know something's that they did not know about the other. Laura found out that Mustang was actually quite funny when he had to be and for the first time she had ever seen him he smiled and it was not forced. By the time it was nine they had finished there meals and were just sitting there enjoying the rest of the night. At nine thirty they left the restaurant and Mustang took Laura for a walk in the park.

It was beautiful there were lanterns strung up in the picnic area and there was a lake with sparkling blue water. The were only a couple of other people walking around under the moonlight from the half full moon. They wandered around the park for over half hour before finally deciding they should go back. Mustang dropped Laura off at HQ, seeing as she would be staying there for the night.

When Mustang opened the door for Laura and she stepped out they both noticed a small flash of light in the darkness of the night coming from the side of the building. Both of them looked up to see a figure duck behind the side of the building.

Mustang gave Laura a small nod toward the side and both of them silently crept over there.

Mustang got to the edge and quickly ran around it and grabbed the person by the collar.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Roy!" Maes said smirking.

"HUGHES!" Mustang bellowed.

"Hey! How's it goin?"

"What are you doing!"

"Nothing?" Maes said hiding the camera behind his back best he could.

"Told ya you'd get caught!" Mia yelled from a window above there heads.

"Mia! You're out of bed!" Laura yelled back to her.

"Yup, Mia is up and running!" She said smiling.

Maes took the distraction as an opportunity and escaped Mustangs grip. He ran down the side of the building trying to stay out of sight of the angry alchemist behind him.

"GET BACK HERE HUGHES!" Mustang yelled snapping his fingers.

"AH!" Flames were right behind Maes as he ran as fast as he could.

By now the two of them were running around the building in circles and had attracted every single person that were in the dorms that night. Mia had also made her way out there and was staring at the sight before her leaning on her walking stick for support.

"Oh 'da hell with this." Mia said as she watched they stop circling the building and start running around the back. Mia let Havoc hold he up steady while she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled very loudly.

Both men stopped running and turned to her.

"Will ya stop now!" She said and she did not mean it as a question it was most defiantly a demand. "You're grown men!"

"Tell him to stop!" Maes said from behind a tree.

"Roy stop!" Mia said with her arms folded.

"But Mia! He'a taking more pictures. Of me and Laura!" Mustang moaned.

"He's been taking pictures ever since he could hold a camera he ain't gonna stop now. So, Maes come out from behind the tree and Roy forget about the damn pictures, it's his nature you can't stop it. It's like telling a fish not to swim they just can't do it!"

"Fine." Mustang muttered walking back around the building to his car with Laura fallowing. "I won't kill him… yet." He added.

"Thank you!" Maes said as he sighed heavily.

"Be more careful next time, or he just might really kill you." Mia said shaking her stick at him.

"Wait I'm five years older then you why are you being more mature adult."

"Because at the moment you're acting like an over grown child, and savor this while it lasts I can promise you I'll be acting like an ass in no time." Mia said starting to lip into HQ.

"Okay." Maes said and quickly snapped a picture of Mia in her serious face.

"You're hopeless." Mia said.

"Nah… But how are ya?"

"That's the third time you've asked me that today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on the phone, after they left and just now."

"But this is the first time I asked you when you could walk." Maes pointed out.

"Okay then my legs hurts my left arm is tired as hell and I am still in short supply of a right arm."

"Why does you're leg hurt?" Maes asked.

"Just the lack of use and stuff from the past four days of being bed ridden."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'll see ya." Mia said as she entered her room but paused when she looked out the window. "Maes come over here now and get the camera ready."

"What?" Maes said taking the lens off. "Oh my lord." He said and started snapping pictures of Laura and Roy who were kissing in front of HQ. "Good aerial view." He said.

"Good thing my room faces the front of the building eh?"

"Good thing, darn they separated… Oh well." He continued to take pictures.

"This is so great." Mia said smirking.

AN: I'm sorry it Mustang was a bit OOC in that one part (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about) but I was fun to write so ya know what the hell. And ya'll should thank Laurafor some of the fluff in this chappie, she helped me write it. Except for the kiss that was purly mine.I'm sorry for the late update but my computer broke and I know that's like the classic excuse but its true. And now to thank the people who love me enough to click the button are (drum roll) **searing-wind-alchemist**, **Strgazer **and **Day Dreamerz Rule **I'm sorry but I have no comment on the last part.


	9. Automail

Automail

It was a day after the camera incident and people had finally thought Mia was again up for traveling so she was able to call Winry up. Winy was glad to make her some automail and Mia said that she could come down that very day to get fitted and besides she had to show Winry how to make her transmutation circle for her wrist.

Mia was packing some of her things to go to Resembool while she was doing this Laura walked in. Neither girls were in uniform, Laura was wearing a pair of brown capri's with sandals and a blue top. Mia was wearing blue pants a teal shirt and her black jacket over it, the one sleeve was pinned up so it wouldn't be a bother.

"Hey, how's it going?" Laura asked sitting on Mia's bed.

"Good, my train leaves in an hour so what do you want I'm in a hurry." Mia said putting some of the last things into her suitcase.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe I could…." Laura trailed off.

"You wanna come?" Mia asked.

"Can I?" Laura said. "I've never been to Resembool before."

"Of course you can." Mia said flashing Laura an extra train ticket. "Better go get ready."

"Already am!" Laura replied cheerfully showing a suitcase she had in the hall.

"How did I know?" Mia asked sarcastically.

The two girls walked down the steps of HQ about fifteen minutes later. It took Laura a good five minutes to say goodbye to Mustang, Mia didn't even want to know what they were doing in there. But finally they got to the military car that was waiting outside and ready to take then to the train station. When they got to the station they had about ten minutes to get onto the train.

"C'mon, Laura hurry up." Mai said.

"Well I'm sorry; you have long legs I can't walk as fast as you." Laura complained.

"Not my fault."

Laura mumbled a reply but in all kept her mouth shut as they approached the train.

"Here, how's this?" Mia asked Laura.

"Great." Laura said putting her stuff in the over head compartment and she sat down staring out the window.

Several minutes later they felt the train start to move and speed down the tracks.

"So," Laura started. "Getting any special automail? Lighter, heavier anything?"

"Nah, just the same kind I had before, not to heavy but not to light so that I could destroy it with a feather." Mia answered smirking slightly. "With of course my circle on it."

"Of course." Laura said.

The train ride was a couple hours long and the girls had a long talk about nothing of any importance. But finally they reached Resembool and the two girls got off the train and looked around for Winry she said she would be meeting them at the train station so they could get to work on Mia's arm right away.

"Is that her?" Laura asked pointing to a girl with long blond hair which was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Maybe," Mia and Laura walked up to the girl. "Winry?"

"Oh hi!" She said cheerfully. "You must be Mia Loup am I right?"

"Yes, and this is my friend Laura Kami." Mia said motioning to Laura.

"Nice to meet you." Laura said shaking Winry's hand.

"Same here, well I'll show you guys the hotel where you'll be staying at and then we can get to the automail. My house is only about ten minutes away from the hotel."

"Alright let's go." Laura said and the three girls walked to the hotel and dropped there bags off and then set off for Winry's. She was right it was not long between places, the town of Resembool was fairly small yet friendly.

"Okay here we are." Winry said as she walked up to a house, when she opened the door a black and white dog greeted them.

"Hey, Den! How's it going, Grandma around here?" She asked the dog as she petted it behind the ears.

"Your dog has automail? Wow never seen that before." Laura said.

"Yeah, he sure is one of a kind." Winry said. "Doesn't look like Grandma's home, oh well wanna start anyway?"

"Sure." Mia said taking off her jacket.

"Okay let's see if we have any damage here." Winry said looking at the automail that was on her shoulder. "Looks good here, any specific way I should make it?"

"Strong, but not so tough that I can't lift my arm and oh on the back of the wrist could you put my transmutation circle there?" Mia asked.

"Oh course! What does it look like?"

Mia took some paper and drew a transmutation circle on it and showed it to Winry. She studied it for a couple seconds before nodding. "I can do this, so you guys are alchemists?"

"_State_ Alchemists." Laura replied proudly, she was still so proud of herself that she was able to pass the test.

"State Alchemists? So you guys are in the military?"

"Yup, I'm a Captain she's still a little private." Mia said patting Laura on the head.

"Hey, you just wait I'll be passing you in rank in no time!" Laura said.

"No you won't…"

"I won't." Laura said.

"Oh you're State Alchemists? Oh can I see one of your watches?"

"What for?" Mia asked.

"Can I take it apart and then put it back together?" Winry asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Um…. No." Mia said slipping her hand back into her pocket.

Winry took a deep breath and then continued. "Okay, I'm sorry that was very unprofessional of me. I can only do that to Ed."

"So do you think you can get this done by the end of next week?" Mia asked. "I kinda wanna get back to work in the field."

"The end of next week? I can have it done in four orfive days." Winry said.

"Wow, really? Thanks." Mia said. "You must be good."

"A child prodigy." Laura said.

"I'm not a child." Winry said calmly.

Mia and Laura looked at her.

"Okay I'm not that old but I'm not a child. Now let's see." Winry walked over to Mia and they sat down and started doing the measuring for Mia's arm. "Yeah okay." Winry said several minutes after looking at her. "Better come by in a couple of days just to see if coming out good and still fits okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Mia said.

"Okay now you two go out sight seeing in our small, little town." Winry said smiling.

"Okay c'mon Mia." Laura said walking out the door giving the dog one last pet on the head.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Mia said as Laura dragged her out of the house. "Oh Roy wanted me to call make sure we got here alright. I swear that man has gotten almost as protective as Maes."

Mia walked over to a phone booth a long the road and dialed the number. After a few rings the serious voice of Roy came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy." Mia said.

"Hello, got there okay?" He asked.

"Yes and we're both fine, what's goin on over there?" Mia asked sitting on the small table in the booth leaning up against the glass on the side.

"Nothing much, slow, boring."

Mia let out a short laugh. "Yeah well seeing as how I'm not there all the joy from HQ has gone away eh?"

"Naturally." Mustang said smoothly.

"Wanna talk to Laura?" Mia asked looking out of the booth at Laura who stood in the middle of the road.

"Sure." Mustang said a little happier.

Mia put the phone down on the table as she got off it. "Hey idiot!" Mia called out as she opened the door.

"Huh?" Laura said turning around.

"Roy wants t' talk t' ya!" She said leaving the booth.

"Don't call me an idiot." Laura said passing Mia and walked into the booth, she picked up the phone. "Hey!"

"Hey Laura." Mustang said. "Everything goin okay?"

"It's all fine, we're gonna go sight seeing after this. Then over to the hotel."

"Sight seeing? That town is so small." Mustang commented. "Not much to see."

"It'll be plenty." Laura said. "But I'll miss you."

"I miss you already."

Laura let out a girlish giggle before returning to her normal attitude which was not much different. "I'll be back in about a week, don't worry."

"Aw… I have to wait that long?" Mustang said.

"Yes, but that is what phones are for we can talk everyday!"

Laura heard Mia clear her throat loudly in the road tapping her foot. "Oh… I have to go, Mia's getting impatient."

"She never was patient." Mustang said. "Talk to you later, sweet."

"Kay." Laura said sweetly and then hung up the phone and walked out of the booth.

"Yesh, what were ya doin' in there?" Mia asked.

"We weren't talking that long." Laura answered.

"Well c'mon let's go to the town."

The two girls set off down the dirt road to the main part of Resembool. After several minutes of walking Mia had taken off her jacket and tying it around her wait. Laura had to help her undo the pin on the one sleeve and tie it, can't do that with one arm.

They walked through the town going in various shops and buying various things. Mia couldn't help but buy a new pocket knife, Laura asked why and Mia simply said cause they fun.

AN: Okay another chappie done and done. And thanks **Day Dreamerz Rule **and** Strgazer**, ya made my day. Quite literally I have a boring life. Like I've said before I'm bad at fluff so please forgive me. Next chappie we got some automail rolling in and… Ya know what ya'll just have to wait and see. Starting a new fic after this one a nice Lord of the Rings fic and if ya don't like that Pirates of the Caribbean is coming up. But don't expect them to soon okay. I'll have a least one up before Halloween.


	10. Off to Central

Off to Central 

It had been exactly one week since Mia and Laura came to Resembool. They had a fun time site seeing and looking at the different places. The two girls had also made good friends with Winry, who was gong to put on Mia's arm that day. It was nine in the morning and Mia was due to come by at around ten. At the moment Winry was getting the table ready with her grandmother (Pinako). Back at the hotel that Laura and Mia were staying at the two girls were just getting up. Laura had control of the bathroom brushing her hair and teeth. Mia sat on her bed trying to get her black coat on with one arm and not having it fall off.

"Done in there yet?" Mia called through the door.

"Hold on, unlike you I like to look presentable." Laura said.

"Hey! I look presentable!" Mia said.

"Okay then I like to look more presentable then you, how's that?"

"Better, now hurry up or we won't have any time to eat before we go. And that means we can't go to that diner you like so much."

"I'm done!" Laura said walking out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Okay then ready to go?"

"Of course." Laura said as the two girls walked out of the room and down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the small dinner in the center of town. The girls got a table outside and began looking at the menu.

"Wha'cha gonna get?" Mia asked putting her menu down.

"I don't know yet, maybe the shrimp…." Laura said nodding.

"You like shrimp don't you?"

"Yes, and you like chicken."

"I do."

A waitress walked up to them with a small notepad in her hands. "Order?"

"Um, yeah I want the chicken with a beer." Mia said handing her the menu.

"I'd like the shrimp with an iced tea please." Laura said. When the waitress walked away Laura turned to Mia. "Beer?"

"What? Getting automail attached is a very painful experience, I could stand to be a little drunk during it."

"What would Maes say?" Laura said shaking her head.

"Probably that I shouldn't have too much to drink but he respects that automail surgery hurts a lot and yatta yatta yatta…" Mia said.

"Mmmm… I don't know…" Laura said. "Not sure that's what he would say."

"You haven't known him as long as I have." Mia said as the waitress came back with there drinks.

A half hour later they were finished eating and paying the check. Now they had about fifteen minutes to get over to Winry's house.

"Okay let's go." Mia said walking out of the diner.

"Ready for this?" Laura asked catching up to her on the street.

"I've done it before I can do it again." Mia said looking back at her.

"Yeah but there're attaching the nerves and stuff, must hurt."

"Like all hell, but I'm not fifteen anymore I'm a big girl."

"I don't know about that…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mia said turning around so that she was walking backwards and facing Laura.

"Nothing, nothing just saying is all…"

"Good." Mia said turning back around.

They reached there house in ten minutes and that gave Mia about five minutes to prepare for the surgery. After the five minutes Mia went to the back room of there house.

"Okay I'm ready for this." Mia said laying on the table taking her over shirt off leaving her bra on.

"You sure?" Winry said moving the automail over to the table.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here." Mia said.

"You said you first got your automail at fifteen right." Pinako said.

"Yeah, I had to get it refitted every three years or so."

"I see, well get ready here it goes."

They started attaching her automail, Mia tried not to scream but that was nearly impossible as they attached her nerves. She gave out a shriek every now and then but only once did she really scream at the top of her lungs. But after a while of the surgery it was finally over and Mia was on the table with her new automail arm ready to go.

"You okay?" Winry asked her when they were done cleaning up.

"Fine just dandy." Mia said sarcastically as she rubed her shoulder.

"You're fit with some brand new automail, now that is some good work right there." Winry said helping Mia off the table.

"Better then my old one." Mia said flexing her new arm.

"I'll say."

"Well I'd better go meet up with Laura downstairs she's probably worried sick."

Winry smiled and went back to her work in the room cleaning up while Mia went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Laura waited anxiously.

"Who we waitin on?" Mia said as she entered the room with a cocky smile on.

"Mia! You're alright." Laura said getting up to hug her.

"Course I am, what'd ya think I was gonna die? Did it once and I'm not looking to do it again." She said pulling away.

"Well I don't know what could happen, its surgery things can go wrong." Laura said.

"I suppose… But nothing did, now ready to go back to East City?" Mia said still smiling.

They looked up as they saw Winry walk into the room with a screw in her hand looking confused.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah everything's fine nothing wrong here!" Winry said getting nervous.

The two girls shrugged and walked out of the room just as the phone rang they heard Winry talking apparently to Ed. When they walked back in the room with there things ready to go they saw Winry hang up sighing and Pinako shaking her head on the other side of the room.

"What's goin on?" Mia asked.

"Looks like I'm going to Central." Winry said.

"Why." Laura asked.

"Ed was being reckless as usual and broke his automail and now I have to go there and fix it." Winry said.

"Mind if I tag along I have to go to Central in a few days anyway." Mia said.

"Not at all." Winry said. "I could use the company."

"I have to stay away from Roy for longer?" Laura said.

"I never said you had to go." Mia said shrugging.

"But I want to, I just don't wanna leave him for much longer."

"It's called a phone Laura, and besides it'll only be for a few days."

"You're right, let's go back to the hotel and get our things."

"We'll meet you at the station okay?" Mia said as her and Laura left the house.

"Sure see ya then." Winry said waving, then she sighed and looked back down at the screw.

Mia and Laura were back at the hotel packing there things for the long ride to Central.

"You have your uniform with you right Laura?" Mia asked as she closed her suitcase.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay then ready to go?" Mia said taking off her glasses and putting them on the night stand to rub her eyes.

"Always am." Laura said as she took Mia's glasses when she wasn't looking.

When Mia opened her eyes she reached down for her glasses but they were not there. "Hey Laura what did you do with my glasses?" Mia said feeling around for them. "I can't see."

"That's for calling me idiot." Laura said under her breath as she slipped the glasses under some paper on a table. "Haven't seen them."

When they reached the station they got there tickets and saw Winry waiting there on the platform.

"Hey Winry." Laura said and Winry turned around.

"Oh hi guys ready to board?"

"Yup." Mia said nodding.

"Alright then lets go."

The three girls walked onto the train and took there seats in the back and prepared themselves for the long train ride.

All three of them fell asleep on the ride and were woken up by the sound of the whistle going off as they entered the station at Central.

"We're there?" Winry asked looking out the window.

"Looks like, so where you headed?" Mia asked.

"Headquarters, that's where Ed is."

"We're going to HQ to, gotta go meet Maes and surprise him." Mia said.

"We can walk together then." Laura said as they stepped off the train.

"It's this way." Mia said as they walked in the direction of HQ.

"How far is it?" Winry asked.

"Not far, probably ten minute walk."

When they reached the central HQ the first thing they saw was a big guy at the gate stopping them from going in.

"What's goin on?" Laura asked.

"Somethin' I'd like to know to." Mia said.

"In order to get in you need a military ID." He said. "I'm sorry but with the recent events."

"What recent events?" Winry asked.

"With Laboratory Five and all."

"Laboratory Five…" Mia mumbled looking down, she remembered from her work at the investigations department that Lab Five had closed down and had not been used for some time. "Here." She said still looking confused she handed the guard her military ID and Laura did the same they said that Winry was with them.

They walked up to the building and when they went in they saw that there were a lot of people looking slightly confused. Mia recognized most of these people as people in the investigations department and under Maes's command.

"Well, I have to go and find Ed." Winry said running off in the direction of the hospital wing.

Mia and Laura walked around to Maes' office and when they tried to open the door they found that it was locked. "Hmmm…." Mia said.

"Now what?" Laura asked looking up at Mia.

"Now we ask someone where Maes is…. Hey!" She called to a Warrant Officer there.

"Captain Loup." He said saluting her.

"Put your arm down Falman." She said. "Do you know where Maes is?"

"Last I saw he was still at Laboratory Five doing research, ma'am."

"Thank you Falman." She said and walked away.

They walked out of HQ, Laura was completely confused and tried to keep up. "So what are we doing?"

"We are going to Lab Five to meet up with Maes and after I surprise him I will interrogate him and yell at him for not keeping me updated."

"Oh…" Laura said thinking over what she just heard as they got in a car and sped off to Lab Five.

In a couple minutes they reached the so called abandoned laboratory and got out. The first thing they saw was Maes giving orders to some of his men and then rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

Mia crept up behind Maes very slowly and cat like, she had practice with being a cat before since she could change into a big cat with her alchemy skills.

When Maes sighed heavily she went right behind him and leaped on his back and put her hands over his face.

"Holy!" Maes shouted as he almost lost his balance with Mia on his back, this shout caused several of his officers to look at him strangely.

"Guess who?" Mia said.

"Mom?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She said and removed her hands away from his face as he shifted around and he was now giving her a piggy back ride.

"What are you doing here?" He said sighing.

"I came to surprise you and besides Elycia's birthday is coming up, did you forget?"

"Of course not!" Maes shouted. "I would never forget, I would die before I forgot about my Angel's birthday!"

"I know." Mia said as he let go of her legs and she slipped off his back.

"So, what made you come here rather then wait for me?" Maes said right before he got slapped. "Um…" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on over here? I have a right to know!" Mia yelled.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said. "You were already under so much stress with the automail."

"But still I have a right to know, here you are ordering all your men around with some big Lab Five secret now tell me what it is and I'll apologize for slapping you!"

Maes sighed. "Alright but right now we do not know much…" Maes went on to explain the whole Lab Five incident to Mia and Laura who listened intensely.

"Weren't kidding when you said you didn't know much." Mia said thoughtfully.

"But still what we heard is bad." Laura said.

"So how can I help?" Mia said.

AN: I'm soooo sorry for the late update but school is being a bitch. And I'm sure all of you know how bad High School can get. So I' decided that I should give you a real long chappie. It also killed me to slap my baby but I had to do it. Now I thank **SmokeBringer **and yeah I've realized that, **Baraa**, **Day Dreamerz Rule** and **Kioko-chan**. I treasure your reviews. And I'm sorry about Winry maybe being a little OOC. I'm not good at writing her or Pinako. Also I haven't seen the automail eppies in a thousand years so I don't remember anything about getting the automail that well. Well cya I'll try to update sooner.


	11. The Birthday

The Birthday

Mia and Laura had not been in Central long and at the moment were staying at Maes' house with Glacier and Elycia. Mia was having fun with her 'niece' and Laura was always talking to Glacier the two had a lot in common. Elycia's birthday was coming up and Mia was busy decorating the house with Maes. But later they eventually had to stop and go to bed, for they had to get up early and get to work. Since Maes was head in the investigation he let Mia and Laura do some work for him at HQ.

"Laura wake the hell up." Mia said as she got up out of bed, her and Laura were sharing the guest room.

"I don't wanna." Laura mumbled into her pillow.

"Get up or I will _make_ you get up." Mia said.

"I'm up." Laura said sitting up in her bed and wiping her eyes.

"Well hurry up and get in your uniform we have to be at HQ in a half hour." Mia said walking over to the closet, taking hers out and making her way to the bathroom.

In fifteen minutes both girls were ready to head over to HQ, but neither were wearing there jackets they said it was far too hot for that. They made there way over to HQ Laura had he jacket neatly folded up and Mia was practically dragging it on the ground.

"You could at least treat your coat with better care." Laura said as they walked down the street.

"I don't wanna." Mia said. "And I'm not dragging it see." She motioned to her jacket which was dangling several inches off the ground.

Laura sighed and continued to walk knowing that it would be a pointless argument. Finally they reach HQ right on time and go to there temporary office where Maes sent some of the files Mia wanted to look at.

"Okay so here and the beautiful files." Mia said sitting down at her desk.

Laura said down in one of the chairs looking through her own file. They looked through the paperwork for over an hour more before Mia announced that she was getting hungry and wanted to go to lunch.

When they got there they saw Winry was there grabbing a tray and leaving the cafeteria.

"Hey Winry." Laura said as she walked by.

"Hey guys." Winry said then motioned to the try. "For Ed you know, has to keep up his strength."

"Always good, well I'll see ya later okay?" Mia said.

"Bye." Winry said as Laura waved.

When they took there trays they waked over to one of tables that only had one person at it.

"Well, long time no see eh?" She said to the girl sitting at the table.

When se turned around she immediately smiled, she had icy blue eyes and short dirty blond hair. "Mia!" She said as she got up and hugged her.

"Introductions?" Laura asked.

"Oh yeah, Laura this is my friend Heather we worked together in the Investigations department and Heather this is Laura an old friend."

"Hey." Heather said waving a little.

"Nice to meet you." Laura replied.

"So, are we gonna eat or just stand here?" Mia said motioning to the table.

"I vote for eating." Heather said.

"Alright then." Laura said.

The three girls sat down at the table and Mia learned that Heather had been promoted while Mia was away. She was now a Second Lieutenant.

"Well cheers." Mia said raising her drink up a little bit.

"Yeah congrats, I think I feel a promotion coming on." Laura said.

"Yeah it helps that you're dating the _Colonel_." Mia said laughing a little.

"You're dating Colonel Mustang?" Heather asked.

"Yup." Laura said.

"Huh, well that would help a lot now wouldn't it?"

"That's not the reason I might get promoted. It's because I'm good at my job and I learn fast." Laura said.

"Yeah, the Roy thing just helps." Mia said.

"Oh shut up." Laura said laughing slightly and pushing Mia.

"Come on we had better get back to the office and get ready to go Elycia's Birthday party is in an half an hour." Mia said looking at her pocket watch.

"Hughes's daughter?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Mia said. "I promised him I would help out."

"I remember when I first came here, he bragged about his wife all day and then a year later it was his daughter." Heather said. "The guy's got a lot of love to spread."

"Very true, but he just wouldn't be him without it." Mia said.

"I know what ya mean." Heather said.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt the moment but Mia." Laura said pointing to her watch.

"Oh yeah we gotta go." Mia said. "See ya Heather."

"I'll see ya and don't wait so long to get in touch again next time!" Heather yelled after them.

"You know I won't!" Mia called.

They rushed out of the cafeteria just in time to see Maes dragging Winry across the floor bragging about his daughter.

"Well she's coming to Elycia's party." Mia said looking down the hallway after them smirking to herself.

Laura to laughed a little to herself as they watched them go around the corner. They then continued to walk down the hall way to there office and leave.

When they were finished getting there things and left HQ.

"So, what did you get her?" Laura asked.

"A stuffed animal, it's a dog in a military outfit." Mia said.

"Dog of the military, cute." Laura said.

"You?"

"A nice little dress, it's real pretty I think she'll like it."

"We know Maes'll want to take thousands of pictures of her in it."

"Defiantly." Laura said grinning.

When Laura and Mia reached the house they immediately went up to change into there normal clothes. When the two girls were done they made there way back down to the party room as everyone arrived.

"Hey, my little weirdo's are here." Maes said as he met the girls at the stairs.

"When will you stop calling alchemist's weirdo's?" Mia asked.

"Never." Maes replied. "Now come on you're, missing all the excitement."

"I'm sure we are." Laura said as they fallowed Maes into the room.

"When they got in there they were greeted by Elycia herself and Maes walked off to greet some of the parents.

"Congratulations, Congratulations, Congratulations." Elycia said when they bent down to her. "Daddy said that when you say congratulations three time good things will happen to you."

"Did he now?" Mia said. "Well sounds like something your Daddy would say, but anyway happy birthday Elycia."

"Thank you Aunt Mia." Elycia said rocking back and forth on her heels and balls of her feet.

"How old are you?" Laura asked.

"Four!" Elycia said proudly holding up four fingers.

"You're not a little girl anymore are you?" Laura said.

"Nope I'm a big girl! Daddy said since I'm such a big girl now he'll show me how to work the camera soon. And I can take pictures!"

"That's great!" Mia said.

"Yeah!" Elycia said.

"Now why don't you go and play with your friends." Laura said.

"I'm sure they're all waiting." Mia said.

"K!" Elycia said and ran off to play with her friends.

"She's so sweet." Laura said as they walked over to the rest of the adults.

"She is, I remember when she took her first steps and fell down like five times, but she did it. Walked from me to Glacier, Maes was busy taking thousands of pictures you could fill a photo album with all the pictures he took." Mia said smiling.

Laura smiled as they reached the adults.

"Hey, guys." Mia said.

"Hey Mia, Laura." Maes said

"Hi." Laura said.

"Oh hello Mia, and who is your friend?" Asked a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, she was one of Elycia's friend's mom's.

"This is Laura Kami, my dear friend." Mia said outing her arm around Laura.

"Nice to meet you." Laura said shaking her hand.

"Are you in the military too?" Asked a man next to the woman.

"Yeah." Laura said. "State Alchemist."

"Really just like Mia, eh?" Said the woman. "You must be happy."

"I am…" Laura said still smiling widely.

"Now my house if filled with freaks." Maes said.

"Stop it." Glacier warned pushing him slightly.

They talked for a little while longer until Elycia opened her presents and blew out the candles on her cake. But eventually the party was over and everybody had to leave. Glacier, Mia and Laura were cleaning up while Maes was in his dark room developing his photos.

Mia was busy taking some streamers down in the door way while Laura was picking up wrapping paper that Elycia tore up. Glacier was washing dishes in the kitchen but all three girls were talking to each other in loud voices so that the could hear each other.

"So, when's your next date with Roy?" Glacier called from the kitchen.

"As soon as I get back." Laura called.

"And they say I'm impatient." Mia said.

"You are." Laura said.

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Girls drop it, you act like children." Glacier said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"We're sorry mommy Glacier." Mia said.

"We'll never do it again." Laura said.

"That's what I like to here now come in and have milk and cookies."

"Yay!" Both girls faked enthusiasm but then laughed it off along with Glacier.

"You girls are so weird." Glacier said.

"What now you're talking like Maes?" Mia said.

"Maybe I am, perhaps I've been married to long."

"Might have been." Mia said.

"Wonder if me and Roy'll marry." Laura said.

"And here we go." Mia said.

AN: Woo update, I'm sorry to say but this story will be coming to an end soon, in maybe two or three chappies. But I must say I like writing this and do not I repeat do **_not_ **hesitate to ask me to write more about these people's past or whatever. I shall enjoy it. And now I thank the fallowing people for reviewing… **Slade1021**, **Day Dreamerz Rule** and **Strgazer**. Now cookies and milk to all who review!


	12. Happy Memories

Happy Memories

When Mia woke up the day after the party she realized she must be the only one up because it was still dark out. It was weird she wasn;t usually up this early. She slid her glasses on her face and when she looked over at the clock on her nightstand she had to squint to see the numbers, it was only five thirty.

"Damn…" Mia mumbled as she sat up, shocked but oddly enough wide awake. "Why the hell am I up so early?" She asked herself.

She decided she would never be able to get back to sleep and left the room. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, they had that weird fuzzy feeling, and when she finished she headed down the stairs. When she got there she saw a figure at the kitchen table and walked over, as she got closer she realized it was Maes asleep on his paperwork.

When she got close enough to him for her steps to be heard she woke up, he seemed confused at first but after he adjusted his glasses he looked over at her and scratched his head.

"That can't be comfortable." She said smirking. "Did I wake you?"

"No… I was just resting my eyes." He said sitting up.

"Of course you were, what are ya wokin' on?" Mia said looking over at the papers after she started making some coffee.

He waved it off as nothing important. "Oh just some things about lab five… I want to know what happened it's just killing me."

"Anything new?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head in defeat. "No, not really… I only have limited information. And I doubt they'll let me investigate it any further."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Mia asked sitting down with her cup of coffee handing him a cup.

"To be honest I don't know… Just what happened."

"Well I say, just forget it." Mia said letting out a long breath "You've looked through everything you have, there's nothing more you can do. Just leave it to the Fuhrer, you don't have to put all this stress on yourself."

"Guess I have to." Maes said. "Still it would have been nice to get it all figured out."

"It'll get figured out, s'not like they're abandoning the case or anything." She said.

"You're right… Hey wanna see the new pictures of Elycia from the party?" Maes squealed excitedly and ran out of the room in haste she wouldn't expect from someone who just woke up.

Mia shook her head and smiled. "There's the happy go lucky, knife throwing, freak we all know and love." She said to herself.

When he came back a few moments later he had a whole stack of pictures that he had to hold against his chest to keep them from falling. "Here they are, would be more but I ran out of film." He explained as if the amount of photos he had weren't enough.

"What a shame." Mia said sarcastically but Maes didn't seem to notice.

They stayed there for several more hours looking at pictures new and old. They found a lot in an old wooden box, filled with pictures of them when they were in there teens. There was one where Mia even had two flesh and bone arms.

"That's an old picture." Mia said pointing to one that had Maes, Roy and Mia in it. Roy and Maes had Mia hoisted up on there shoulders all of them were smiling. "I was six in this one." She said.

"How do you know?" Maes asked looking at the picture, not seeing how she could tell, there was no date.

"I have two real arms and I certainly don't look five."

"Yeah you're right that would make me eleven and Roy ten." Maes said thinking back to the old days. "I think I remember the day when this was taken. We were at our house climbing trees and we couldn't get to one and we wanted to see if we could – "

"- Hoist me up to the lowest branch and have me try and climb it." Mia finished smiling.

"Mom yelled at us for being reckless, but said we looked so cute she had to take a picture."

"Roy skinned his elbow." Mia said suppressing a grin.

"Didn't he cry?" Maes asked looking over to Mia who was now laughing.

"Yeah, he did…" Mia said. "That was a fun day."

"I gotta show him this, he'll probably try and pay me for it so he can go burn it or something." Maes said.

"He like's burning things…" She giggled. "Remember when he first figured out how to do that?"

"He was twelve and burned a tree down, his mom got soooo mad at him… Then when he was, what sixteen or seventeen he got the gloves?"

"Seventeen I think and why are you asking me I was young then!"

"You were thirteen." Maes pointed out

"Still you were eighteen! You should remember!"

Maes glared at her for a second before going back to the pictures. "That was when he became a State Alchemist at seventeen."

"And you enrolled in the military that year to." Mia said. "Right?"

"Yup, promised to help him get up to the top from below him." Maes said. "And I'm keeping that promise, one day he'll be Fuhrer and I'll be there to see it!" He finished smiling broadly.

"And I'll be there to." Mia said. "Hopefully by then he'll be over the miniskirt thing." She finished rolling her eyes, wearing a miniskirt to work wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

"I don't think he'll make you wear one, it would be like making his sister or something wear a miniskirt."

She nodded, with relief. "Let's just hope… Think he would try and make Laura wear one through…."

"Probably." Maes said laughing. "You started studying alchemy that year to right?"

"Well, serious studying, actually knowing what I wanted to do. Before that it was all just reading and playing around, but yeah, thirteen and by the time I was fourteen I was able to change into a wolf… a three legged wolf but a wolf none the less." A wolf always was her favorite animal so she already knew how it worked on the inside, all she had to do was learn about the human body.

"But you weren't three legged for long got your automail about a half a year later." .

"You guy's were so worried about me. I'm pretty sure you were more nervous then I was." Mia said laughing.

"Don't blame me I was scared for you! And besides Roy was nervous to, you should have seen him in that waiting room he was pacing all over, thought he'd put a hole in the floor."

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah, he played it cool when you got out but he was terrified."

"Heh." At that moment Laura and Glacier came down the stairs both in bathrobes.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Laura asked yawning deeply as she went over to the coffee pot.

"Just woke up early and found our dear Maes sleeping over his work."

Glacier looked at him with disapproval. "Oh, honey you have to stop working so hard and stressing. It's not good for the heart." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"I should be the one saying that to Roy." He said. "Except maybe without the 'honey' part."

"Let's hope." Mia said.

"So you guy's were looking at pictures all morning." Laura said leaning over Mia's shoulder to get a better look.

"Yeah." Mia said. "Wanna see a young Roy?"

"Sure." Laura said and looked at a picture of Roy when he was about fourteen. "Cute." She said blushing. "If only I had met him sooner."

Mia raised an eyebrow at her and cocked her head to the side. "You were ten at the time...and I didn't know you yet."

Laura just shrugged and sat down across from them with her coffee in hand.

"Here's one." Glacier said. "Me, Maes, Mia and your boyfriend going on a double date."

"I still don't know what possessed me to go out on a double date with two teenagers." Maes said rolling his eyes, Mia wasn't exactly the most mature teen, and the men she picked were even worse.

"Hey, we were young adults." Mia said holding her finger up in her own defense.

"Feh, young adults…" Maes murmured. "You were two horny teenagers."

Mia rolled her eyes. "No we were not."

"Yes, you were." Maes said. "I'm glad you didn't stay with him though, didn't like that kid much."

Mia banged her head on the table and grunted, ever since she was a kid sha hated it when people dabbled into her relationships, when they talked about them it was even worse. "Can we not get into my love life?"

"No." Laura joked.

They all heard a noise coming from the stairs and when they turned there heads over there, they saw Elycia walk down the stairs holding a teddy bear and rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes.

"Hey Angel, why are you up so early?" Maes said walking over to his daughter and picking her up, sitting her on his hip.

"I dunno, I heard people up, and it's not that early." The little girl said.

Maes looked over at the clock on the wall. "Well what d'ya know it's not."

"Oh geez! We gotta get to HQ!" Mia said getting up in a comical way. "It's almost ten!"

"Oh man!" Laura said and both girls got up and ran up the stairs to get changed into their uniforms.

"Maes, shouldn't you be getting ready for work too?" Glacier said taking Elycia away from her husband who looked upset at his little girl being removied from his arms.

"I guess I gotta…" He said and trudged up the stairs slwoly.

Fifteen minutes later the three of them came down the stairs in quite a rush. Maes gave a quick kiss to Glacier and Elycia before he left, Mia and Laura just said bye.The three of them walked down the road to HQ, or ran was more like it, and on the way they spotted Winry running around the street.

"Oh! Mia, Laura, Mr. Hughes!" Winry yelled as she ran over with worry written all over her face. "Have you guy's seen Al? He ran of and we can't find him."

"Don't think so, why'd he run off?" Maes asked.

"Don't ask." Winry said waving her hand. "But can you tell me if you do see him? Or tell him to come back, we're all real worried."

"Sure." Mia said and Winry ran off in the other direction calling his name over and over again.

"Wonder what's going on." Laura said looking after her.

"Nothing serious I'm sure." Maes said as he continued to walk. "Their kids, and kids will be kids and over react to things, but I'm sure if it gets any worse we'll hear about it and we'll be out looking for him as well."

The girls seemed to accept this answer, and whey wouldn't they? He was always good at giving advice on things, he was a smart man. Theya rrived HQ in a matter of minutes and the second they walked through the doors they were approched by a lower ranking officer.

"Kami you have a phone call from Colonel Mustang." He said. "Follow me."

"Oh... okay." Laura said with a shrug. "See you guys."

"Wonder why Roy's calling, didn't she just talk to him yesterday evening?" Mia asked as Laura walked off with the man and the other two continued to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, and with a military line, must be business talk." Maes said, even though he always used business lines and it was almost never about work, sually babbling to someone, mostly Roy, about his lovely daughter.

Thirty minutes later Mia and Maes were in two chairs outside the room both board out of there minds when Laura stepped out.

"Finally." Mia said as she got up and stretched.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Thought you were on a military line with business." Maes said as he got up.

"We were, but it dragged a little with some… personal stuff. But anyway wanna hear the big news?"

"Better be big." Mia said to herself as she crossed her arms. "Been waitin' out here long enough."

"I Laura Kami have been promoted to Warrent Officer!" Laura said in a very dramatic way spreading her arms out and spinning around in a circle.

"Congrats but why did you do to get promoted?" Mia asked.

"Apparently for my extra hard work out here in Central." Laura cried happily.

"Then how come I'm not being promoted to Major?" Mia asked. "I'm doing just as much extra work as she is."

"Because you're expected to do the work and besides, you just got promoted not to long ago." Maes said giving her a light slap on the shoulder.

"That was _months_ ago, hardly not to long!"

"But anyway back to me!" Laura said pointing to herself. "I have to go get my new ranks, coming?"

"Of course." Mia said.

"Sorry ladies but this is where we split up, I have to get back to my office and get some stupid work done." Maes said waving and then walking away to his office.

"See ya." Mia and Laura said.

"Well come on!" Laura said as she bounced down the hall in excitement.

AN: Hey people! Due to a request I have decided to make a kinda prequel thing to this story about how exactly Mia got her automail and how Laura and Mia met. There will also be many appearances of young Maes and Roy. But that won't start until this story is finished. But anyway the nice people who reviewed are… drum roll please… **Strgazer**, **Day Dreamerz Rule** and **slade1021**. Thanks guy's you made my day! Well I bid you all good day! Heh two sentences that end in day in a row… I'm so easily amused it's sad…


	13. Gun Shots

**AN: ATTENTION! Contains episode 25 spoilers if you don't know about it don't read you have been warned!**

Gun Shots 

The very next day all of them were busy at HQ all day, now most of the people there were almost positive Scar was dead but some like Mia, Laura and Maes argued that fact because of the lack of proof. Maes was in Ed's room with Armstrong talking about the events of Lab Five, again. It was nearing the end of the day when Winry ran up to Mia as she was walking down the hall to her office where Laura was.

"Oh hi Mia, I was wondering you wouldn't by any chance wanna go to Rush Valley with Ed, Al and I would ya?"

"Rush valley? Isn't that the –"

"AN AUTOMAIL TECHNITIONS DREAM LAND? YES IT IS!" Winry cried with sparkles in her eyes.

"But Winry, I have a lot of work to do." Mia said smiling.

"WHAT! How could you not want to go there….."

"I really don't."

"It's you're loss." Winry said shrugging. "But anyway right after that I'll be going back home so I guess I'll see ya later."

"Oh, I guess you were away from home for some time. It was only a matter of time I suppose." Mia said smirking. "I'll see ya when I see ya, or next time I need a tune up." She said motioning to her arm.

"Alright well, tell Laura I said bye and now I have to go to Mrs. Hughes's house and say goodbye to her and Elycia." Winry said as she ran off.

"Bye." Mia called after her.

As she continued her walk down to her office she ran into Maes going down the stairs. And the two of them practically knocked each other over.

"Hello stranger." Mia said cheerfully.

"Hey, what's goin on?"

"Nothin' much just going to see Laura, she's been all alone up there for almost a half hour she must be killing herself by now."

"Heh, yeah she seems like the type to not wanna be alone all the time."

"Where ya goin?"

"Just got permission from the Fuhrer to investigate the case more." Maes said proudly. "Going down to the library now to look into it."

"Hey! Good for you! Promise to fill me in on everything you find?" Mia asked.

"Of course." Maes said without hesitation.

"Okay then, I better go see ya tonight!"

"You can count on it!" Maes cried as he walked backwards waving and almost tripped.

Mia laughed to herself as she walked up to the office when she got there the first thing she found was Laura on the phone talking to Roy.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Laura said. "I'll never stop calling you that and besides it fit's you perfectly." Laura said smiling.

Mia smirked as she walked across the room to put some things down.

"Alright bye, no I love you… I love you more…. No me…. Me!" Laura said in a playful way.

Mia rolled her eyes and picked up the other phone in the office that had that same line. "Okay let's just say you both love each other equally, okay?"

"Mia?" Roy said.

"No it's Armstrong genius."

"Hello, I didn't know you were there."

"I just got here and now if you could please stop tying up my phone line arguing over who loves who more?"

"Fine…" Laura said disappointed.

"And if you don't I'll be forced to take action." Mia said before she hung up.

"Since Ms. Meanie says I have to go I'll see you, bye." Laura said before she hung up the phone and turned to Mia. "Well I hope you're happy."

"Oh I am." Mia said just as the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Mia." Hawkeye said over the phone.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Mia asked.

"I just want to thank you for breaking those two up, I've been trying to do that all day."

"How long have they been talking?"

"Almost three hours." Hawkeye replied "I was ready to shoot the phone out of his hand."

Mia scoffed. "Love birds…"

"And give Laura my congrats on the promotion would you?"

"Of course."

"I had better go, goodbye Mia."

"Bye." Mia said. "Three hours?" She asked as she turned to Laura.

"We had a lot to catch up on." She said shrugging.

"Three hours?"

Laura just shrugged again and packed her things together. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah."

They walked out of the office and down the hall to leave. When they walked out of HQ it was almost dark and by the time they got back to the house it was completely black out.

"Hey Glacier." Mia said as they walked in the door.

"Hello girls, I just got a call from Maes he said he'll be working late in the library, said he got permission to research it further."

"Ain't it great?" Mia said cheerfully.

"We can finally put some of the pieces of the puzzle in place." Laura added smiling broadly.

"It is, but I'm worried that his 'simple desk job' may be getting a little to not so desk." Glacier said.

"It's fine, I do the field work if there is any and my fellow alchemists." Mia said.

"That's not much better you know, I care about you Mia, just as much I do Maes." Glacier said.

"I'd do field work but I don't have enough experience to do any of the big stuff yet." Laura said.

"You will eventually after about a year of being in the military they give you harder stuff." Mia said patting Laura on the back.

"Where's Elycia?" Laura asked looking around.

"In her room playing."

"I'm going to go change and be up there with her." Laura said and ran up the stairs.

"Those two get along to well…" Mia said then turned back to Glacier and started taking her jacket off. "Is something wrong?"

"I – I don't really know… Call it woman intuition if you will…"

"About Maes?"

She nodded.

"Want me to go and check up on him?" Mia asked.

"Would you?" Glacier asked, worried, but a little hesitant to ask. "It would make me feel so much better knowing that I'm just crazy and that nothings wrong."

"Sure thing." Mia said and started toward the door buttoning her blue military jacket back up.

"Thank you, Mia, and be careful!" Glacier called after her.

Mia headed out the door and down to the library to check up on Maes. It didn't take her long to reach the building and when she entered she looked around. She thought for a moment he would be in one of the back rooms doing work, but alas no. He was no where to be seen.

"Hm..." Mia said as she walked around the library once more almost desperatly. "Maybe he called Roy with some new information or something…" She thought aloud.

When she entered the room, wondering why she didn't check here in the firat place she saw the secretary standing there looking confused and holding a first aid kit.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as a panic flooded over her.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Hughes… he was bleeding and wanted to use one of the phones but then hung up and left without calling anybody, Captain Loup." She said studdering and shaking.

"Bleeding…" Mia said to herself looking down to the ground. "He wanted to make a call... must be by the phone booths outside…"

With that last thought she rushed outside from one of the back doors to find a small trail of blood leading to the phone booths. She hadn;t seen it earlier since she entered from the front door. What she saw next horrified her. She saw Maria Ross there with Maes at gun point with his back turned but you could tell he knew she was there.

"Second Lieutenant Ross …" Mia whispered to herself as she stared for a second, she was still a ways away, no one had seen her yet.

She saw Maes staggering back. "Hey, hey cut me some slack, I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home...I CAN'T DIE HERE!" He yelled as he turned around with a knife in his hand but stopped shortly with a horrified face on as Ross changed into Glacier.

Mia gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw 'Gracia' start to speak. "You're not going to stab your own wife are you?" She asked sweetly smiling.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" Mia screamed as the trigger was pulled and ran up to push her out of the way.

The gun shot had been fired, but Mia couldn't tell what was happening. 'Gracia' had turned around and shot Mia firmly in the legm she fell to the ground instantly.

"Oh." She scoffed and Mia held her leg tightly. "It's just you." She looked back in the direction of the phone booth. "I guess my work here is done anyways, enjoy." When she finished that last sentence he ran of and Mia could have sworn that she saw 'Gracia' change into somebody else as she ran away.

She slowly turned her head back to the phone booth where she knew Maes was and the first thing she saw was blood spattered on the glass windows and dripping out of the booth. She saw Maes lying on the floor not moving and a bad gun shot to his side.

She started for several seconds before letting out a high pitched, ear piercing scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Roy was on the other end of the still of the hook phone eyes wide after hearing the gun shots. "Hughes!" Roy yelled on the phone making everyone look at him and then he heard a scream over the phone and got terrified. "MAES!"

AN: Oooohhh cliffie I can't give you any little notes about this chappie sorry to say but one I know Envy is a guy and stuff I just had no idea how I should write that part. But anyhoo I thank **searing-wind-alchemist**,** Kioko-chan** and **slade1021**. And people don't worry within a week when this story ends I will have the prequel up. Just as a heads up there will probably be two more chappies if I feel like dragging it on three. You people are lucky I didn't plan on making it more then ten chapters. Oh btw I know this chappie was not exact but I had to change some things for the sake of my story and a lot of it is off the manga version I haven't seen this eppie in some time.


	14. Time to Heal

Time to Heal

"NNOOOOOO!" Mia screamed as she watched the bloody phone booth.

She did her best to get over there as soon as possible with tears pouring down her face and she was sobbing heavily. He leg was giving her some serious problems walking so she had to crawl over there dragging half her body and at the moment her automail never seemed heavier.

When she reached it she ripped his shirt so she could see the wound better and at the first sight she though she would vomit. It was still bleeding heavily and the bullet seemed to have gone all the way through to the other side.

"No…" She whispered as she started at him. "Oh, no… no, no, no, NO!" Her crying became so bad she started to have trouble breathing. She folded her arms across his body and laid her head down on them as she continued to cry.

Roy still had the phone in his had but was not listening to anything anymore. "Come on!" He yelled to some of the people that were there. "Tell Central Headquarters to look for Hughes in the outside phone booths! And get me a ticket to Central NOW!"

"Colonel! What's going on?" Hawkeye cried as she caught up with him in the halls.

"I don't know." He said. "But I know it's nothing good."

The two of them were accompanied by Feury, Havoc and Breda on there way outside to the cars. Hawkeye informed them on the very little information she knew. And they went on there way to Central right away.

Mia arms and legs were now covered in blood, and when she started to hear cars coming she lifted her head up face stained with tears. She saw military officials start to come in the area and cars speed to a stop outside the booth.

"Over here!" She heard one of they yell and the one ran over and stopped as soon as he saw the sight and gasped. "Oh my."

"H – he, he's d – dead…." Mia tried to choke out between her sobs.

"Come on…" he said to her as more officials came all of them having the same reaction as the first.

A female official about two ranks lower then Mia walked over and calmly picked Mia up out of the blood and helped her over to one of the closer benches. She took Mia's blood soaked coat off and threw it into one of the cars, and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" She asked in a soothing voice. "It's okay."

"I – I c – came here t – to check on him. Gracia said sh – she was getting worried… T – then I couldn't find him anywhere… S – so I - looked outside and I – I saw Ross… But it... it wasn't her it was – s – some imitation and then s – she changed into Gracia and and s – sh – she shot him!" Mia got out through choked sobs. "I tried t – to stop her b – but I – I couldn't…"

The officer sighed heavily obviously trying not to cry but a tear escaped her eye anyway, the story was insane, but there was no doubt about the dead man laying only a few feet away.

"HE'S ALIVE!" One of the men shouted that were carrying the stretched over to the ambulance, shokcing both of them.

"What….?" Mia whispered as she looked up. "He's alive….?"

"Yes, it seems he is." She said smiling. "Looks like you did save him after all."

"Oh thank god."

"Now I have to call Gracia, do you think you'll be alright?" She asked Mia.

"Yeah… yeah I will be…" Mia said not crying from sadness anymore but from pure joy.

The woman walked over to a phone booth a ways away not wanted to be interrupted and called the Hughes home.

"Oh, that must be Mia." Glacier said to herself as she walked over to the phone. Laura walked into the room with Elycia on her hip looking just as worried as she felt.

"Hello?" Glacier said.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes?" She said.

"Yes, who is this?" She said getting slightly worried; Laura put Elycia down and told her to go play in the other room while Laura walked over to the phone looking a little worried about the look on Gracia's face.

"This is Sergeant Smith I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your husband."

Glacier gasped now looking terrified. "What about Maes?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid he's been shot, by an unknown assassin… he has been badly injured but we do not yet know of his condition… of how serious it is."

"Oh god no…. I'll get down there as soon as I can." Glacier said and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Laura asked in a concerned voice.

"It's Maes… He's been hurt…" Glacier said between uneven breaths. "I – I have to go to Headquarters immediately." She decided running over to grab her purse and coat.

"I want to come to." Laura said.

"No, someone has to stay and look after Elycia… And please don't tell her anything." She pleaded stopping the young woman.

"I won't, I promise but please call and tell me how he is the first chance you get." Laura said placing her hand on Gracia's shoulder.

"I will don't worry." She said before sushing out the door.

Laura looked out at the door for several more seconds until she heard a noise behind her.

"Aunt Laura?" Elycia said as she walked in the room and tugging on her pant leg. "Where did Mommy go? Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy will be staying late today and Mommy will be... she'll be back soon, I promise you can see them both later, okay?" She said trying to stay calm for the little girl.

"Okay, do you wanna come and play with me?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." Laura quietly trying to put on a happier face.

Back at the Central HQ hospital Mia was lying in one of the hospital beds unconscious with about five people around her trying to get the bullet out of her leg. She also insisted on sharing a room with Maes even though they thought it best they didn't and that they had plenty of rooms but he had said she wanted to be there. But Maes was in a different room at the moment he was in surgery when Gracia arrived and since she could not see either of them at the moment she had to wait outside in the waiting room.

"Excuse me." She said to a passing nurse. "But do you know if my husband Maes Hughes will be out of surgery yet?"

"He will be out shortly maybe in a hour or two they just need to stitch it up and then he needs a bit of rest before he gets any visitors, but Ms. Loup is out of surgery if you would like to see her in the mean time." He said, apperently knowing that the two victim were connected.

"Yes I would." She said as she made her way toward Mia's room. When she opened the door she saw her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Hello…" She said timidly.

"Oh hi Gracia, how ya doin?" She asked smiling ever so slightly.

Glacier let herself smile for a split second before frowning again. "How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine, it's nothing but a scratch."

"Oh don't be like that…. I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Mia asked.

"For sending you to check on Maes, I should have done that myself."

"It's not your fault I volunteered to go besides I think it was better that I went, wouldn't want to be in my position right now, you have to look after Elycia and Maes…." Mia said.

"God I hope he's okay… if it weren't for you he would probably be dead."

"Oh no, I just helped he would have gotten out of it. No one can kill Maes Hughes he has to many pictures he hasn't showed us all yet." Mia said smirking.

"I hope not, after this is all over I'll never let him out of the house again."

"Neither will I… Wonder what was so important he couldn't wait to tell anybody, or why he didn't use the inside phones."

"We'll know when he wakes up." Glacier said.

"Yeah…."

The two of them talked for a bit longer until one of the doctors came in and called for Glacier to come into Maes's room because he woke up and they were done with the surgery. By now it was well past one o'clock in the morning and Mia promised Glacier that she would go to sleep and get some rest until morning.

"Maes?" Glacier asked as she walked into the room.

He lifted his head slightly and smiled a little. "Hey, honey…." He said weakly.

"Oh please don't try to talk too much."

"I'm… fine just a little weak…. at the moment I'll be back to my old self… in no time." He said breathing heavily.

"I know you will be… I was so worried about you, don't know what I would do if you died." Glacier said as a tear ran down her face.

"You'll never have… to worry about that…. I'll never leave you… and god forbid I should have to leave… you'll never be alone you'll always have Mia and Roy to help." Maes said wiping the tear off her face.

"But it wouldn't be the same, I love you Maes."

"I love you to, Glacier."

The two of them sat I silence a little longer until Glraciawas told that she had to leave because it was getting too late. She said her goodbyes and then went home to Laura and Elycia.

When she got there she found Laura sitting on the couch reading a book quietly and she looked up when Glacier walked in.

"How are they?" Laura asked as she got up.

"Both are fine, Mia will be out of bed in no time but knowing her she'll probably beg to get out even when she can't walk yet. And Maes… will be okay he can't talk well right now and he won't be out of bed for another week. He's lost a lot of blood, all we can to do is pray."

"He'll be alright he's the almighty Maes Hughes he can live through anything. And I can promise you Mia will be up and walking tomorrow."

Glacier nodded. "Did you put Elycia in bed?"

"Yes, she kept asking for you and Maes."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she would see the both of you very soon."

"Thank you Laura, don't know what I would have done without you here." Glracia said smiling. "Now, why don't you go to bed I think I'm gonna stay up a bit later."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked as she walked toward the stairs.

"Yes… I'll be up in a bit."

AN: Well happy now, he did not die and I repeat did NOT die. This chappie is not the best out of all the chapters I've written, I'm not very happy with it. But at the moment I feel lazy and do not feel like making it any better, sorry. But yay people should just be happy with the fact that he lives don't be picky. Thanks to **LunarDog**, **Strgazer** and **Day Dreamerz Rule**. Okay well people review and I shall see you all in the next chappie.


	15. Back to Normal

Back to Normal

Roy came to visit Maes quickly as soon as possible. Mia was still in the hospital with Maes right by her side, in the same room. They were being guarded by two officers who stood outside their room constantly. The second Roy arrived, he came to visit his old friends.

"Maes?" He asked throwing the door open.

"Right," Mia roleld her eyes. "Casue he's the one everyone always comes to see."

"Mia... oh man..." He moaned running a nervous hand through his hair. "What happened?"

Mia was first to respond since Maes gave him nothing but silence. "I went looking for him, Glacier told me she felt somethin' was wrong and somethin' was indeed wrong. I found him outside by the phone booth, calling you and then he was shot by... something... someone who could chnage their shape... I dunno."

Roy looked down and sighed, sitting between the two, but leaning over more to Maes. "You tried to call me... why?" He asked. "I know this probably isn't the right time to be asking this but you but why were you calling me outsdie at the phone booth? Why not inside? What happened?"

Maes stared at the wall for a long time with a line of thought across his forehead. "I don't know." He said finally. "I can't remember, I remember doing research, looking at pictures but I don't remember the rest... at all."

Roy nodded and gripped his friends hand. "Okay... thats fine, whatever you found out we can rediscover, I'm glad your alright. That both of you, are alright." He said glancing back to Mia.

Two weeks later Mia and Maes were doing fine, she was out of the hospital but he didnl;t have such luck even though he protested he should have been released long ago. i all went well though he would be getting released later in the evening when Glacier came to pick him up. Right now though, Mia and Roy were in his room with him, eating their luch during their break.

Mia had been promoted to Major for saving Maes life. He on the other hand still had memory loss, he had no idea what he discovered or why he was doing so much research in the first place. It bothered him to no end, but he managed to live with it and was sure that if it was that crutial he would figure it out once again.

"Major Mia Loup… Now that has a nice ring to it."She said smiling.

"Alright, alright." Maes said shaking his head. "We got the idea."

"Enough bragging, I'm still the Colonel around here." Roy said.

"But not for long, the way I'm getting promoted I'll be above you in no time." Mia said with a smile.

"You can prevent that though," Maes began, making a point. "You can beat her and I know jsut the way to do it, I say, get yourself a wife."

"Huuuuughes." Roy moaned as she slammed his head into his awaiting palm in frustration.

"He does have a point though, Roy, you and Laura have been dating for _months_ now, are you gonna ask her?" Mia said poking him in the chest.

"Ask her what?" Roy said becoming instantly withdrawn and suddenly finding his boots fascinating.

"Don't play dumb you now exactly what we're talking about." Maes said slyly. "Ya know what, I bet you even bought her a ring already."

"No I didn't." Roy said shifting his weight in his chair, he was never the best liar around Maes.

"Oh my god." Mia said. "Yes you did, you bought a ring, why didn't you say anything!"

"I don't know, I don't even know why I bought it." Roy said leaning his head in his fist.

"Why do you think you bought it?" Mia said with a laugh. "You want to ask her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Roy said.

"Then why don't you?" Maes said.

"How did we get into this discussion?" Roy asked.

"Don't try and get out of it!" Mia said putting her finger up. "Now, tell me when were you planning on tell her? I'm her best friend I have a right to know, besides you need my consent."

"No idea really, and I don't, your not her father." Roy said.

"You do to... We could have a dinner tonight!" Mia cried suddenly, becoming excited and waving her arms about wildly. "All of us, except for Elycia like a adults only night out. You just had a date with her last night, she won't suspect a thing!"

"You don't have to –" Roy started but was interrupted by Maes.

"But we want to," He said liking Mia's plan.

"We'll have a picnic tonight at six when all the lanterns are up, if I'm not mistaken that is where you took her on your first date." Mia said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Great!" Maes said. "Oh man, I'll have to get some more film for the camera."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, this is a landmark in history and a camera will be needed." Maes said.

"Fine then, if you must."

"And we must." Mia said. "Roy, I believe our break is over we should get back to work."

"You're right, goodbye Hughes, I suppose I'll see you later then?" Roy said dully, he wasn't completly on board with this plan but when they wanted something they go it and he was planning on asking her. Tonight would be good a time as any.

"Yes, and when you see me later I will be out of this god forsaken bed." Maes said smiling.

"Let's hope, you can't exactly go out in a bed." Mia said.

Maes laughed a little as they both left his room.

"You are very forceful you know?" Roy said as they walked down the hall putting there uniforms back on fully, both of them had taken their jackets off and were sitting in a very casual manor.

"Oh I know, but I know you and you would never do it without someone else there to give you a little push." Mia said buttoning up her jacket and fixing her collar.

"I do not, I like to take my time yes, but I always take full action."

"Take you're time my ass. You wouldn't have even gone out on one date if it weren't for me."

"Maybe so but, ah hell…. You're right."

"Always am." Mia said as she walked away down another hall and toward her office.

Roy shook his head and sighed as he continued to walk down to his new office in Central.

Mia continued to walk down the hall and she met up with Laura on the way. "Hey, where's Glacier and Elycia?"

"They went off to see Maes." Laura replied.

"Well, then I guess I'll just tell you without them, we're all planning on going out on an adults only dinner tonight. Just you, me, Roy, Maes and Glacier."

"Sounds fun, where?" Laura said.

"The park at around six, be there?"

"You know I will." Laura said.

Laura walked down the hall to her office that she now shared with Havoc and Feury. Havoc had stopped flirting with her when he got threatened by Roy a few weeks back and they now had just settled on friends. But he got his eyes set on Mia again for some reason, who has slapped him in the face three times in the past week.

"Hey guys." She said as she entered the room.

"Hey, Laura what's up?" Havoc asked, since they were now sharing an office he went by first names, except Feury he said it would be weird.

"Nothing much, I just got plans for tonight with Roy, Maes, Mia and Glacier."

"Oh yay can I come?" He asked, apperently he didn't have a date tonight and was looking for something to do that involved women.

"Oh do shut up. You don't have a chance with Mia you know." Laura said as she took a seat at her desk where a whole stack of unfinished papers sat. "Where's Kain?"

"Lunch, he left a little late." Havoc said. "And exactly why don't I have a chance?"

"She doesn't like you as far as I know and I know quite a lot." Laura said shifting through some papers as Havoc sat down on the corner of her desk. "Besides I'm not to sure she's fond of the smoking."

"I can stop." He said.

"Oh please, you smoke almost two packs a day."

"I can to," He threw the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the ash tray on his desk that sat on the other side of the room. "See?"

"It'll never last." Laura said snorting. "Now if you don't mind." She said pushing him off her desk when he came and sat back down.

"I think I have a chance."

"She's rejected you for almost five years why would she suddenly have a change of heart?"

"Because I'm charming."

"You're a perv, she's not very attracted to pervs." Laura said.

"I'm not a perv and you just wait and see, I'll win her over." Havoc said as he left the office.

"Yeah, right…" Laura said as she looked back down at her work on her desk.

Mia arrived at her office only to find Elycia sitting at her desk, she had to giggle, the little gril must have been playing a game back there, trying to act like a grown up. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with yer mom and dad?" Mia asked cheerfully.

"Mommy said she wanted some alone time with Daddy, so she said that I should come here and wait for you!" Elycia said as she stood up on the chair.

"Well," Mia said as she walked over to Elycia. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Well then I'm sure I can get a bit of time off, where would you like to go?"

"I dunno."

"We'll find some place, maybe we can get some take out and go to the park. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Elycia said excitedly bounching up and down.

"Alright hold on…" Mia said as she picked up her phone and dialed the number to Roy's office, she didn't have to wait long until the Flame Alchemist picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Roy's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Roy!" She said.

"How did you call here?" He asked surprised.

"It's called different lines, smart one."

"Oh… well what do you want?"

"Can I have some time off?" She asked sweetly.

"Why?"

"I'm watching Elycia and she wants to go out, sooooo can I?"

"I suppose so."

"Yay, thank you!"

"You do realize this means you'll have to work late, right?" He asked.

"You're no fun." Mia said, pouting like the child she was at heart.

"Yes, I've been told now I have to go."

"Alright thanks again."

"Sure." Roy said as he hung up the phone.

"Alright, let's go." Mia said as she picked Elycia up and walked out the door and into the hallway.

The two of them walked down the hall hand in hand, it was not long before they were spotted by jean Havoc who happened to be coming back from the mess hall. He put on a, what he thought was charming, grin and approched them. "Hey Mia!" He said practically running up tot hem.

"Hello, Havoc what do you want?" She drawled out.

"Don't be so formal, call me Jean."

"Hello, Jean what do you want?" Mia repeated not changed the tone of her voice or her expression.

"Nothing much, where are ya goin'?" He asked bouncing around her.

"To take Elycia out."

"Can I come?" Havoc asked.

Mia stopped walking and tuned around giving him a suspicious look. "Why….?"

"Pleeease?"

"Aunt Mia." Elycia said tugging on the older womans sleeve pulling her down to her level and whispered in Mia's ear. "Let him come, please?"

Mia closed her eyes for a second and smirked, she stood back up and faced her co-worker. "Okay Jean, you can come."

"Thanks." Havoc said as he started walking next to Mia and he was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Mia asked after a couple minutes.

"Nothing."

She studied him as they wandered on and raised an eyebrow after she noticed something was different about him. Once she found it out she had to stop herself from gaping at him like a fish. "You don't have your cigarette what's up with that?" She asked.

"I've decided to quit."

"You? Quit? Please, you could never quit if your life depended on it." Mia said laughing.

"I could to."

"You so couldn't!" Mia said still laughing.

"I could and I am." He said smiling. "Wait hold on… you got something there." He said as he whipped some lint off the collar of her jacket.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled at him strangly.

The trio walked down to a small restaurant and got some food to go and then they headed out to the park with plenty of time to spare, the resterautn was only a block away from HQ and the park was very close as well. They made quite a handsome trio, one old woman in the resteraunt even though Elysia was their daughter and that Havoc and Mia were married. Mia was quick to deny and explain what was really going on, Jean on the other hand quite enjoyed the idea.

"Laura?" Roy asked as he poked his head in her office. "Do you know where Havoc went for lunch? He's not in the mess hall."

"No, I don't why?"

"Just wondering… Hey any idea where Mia went with Elycia?"

"No, I didn't even know she was watching her."

"Okay well, I'll see you tonight then." He said smiling slightly.

"Alright I'll see you sweety."

Roy closed his eyes and was about to say something back but stopped himself and walked away, he never was fond fo pet names. "Goodbye."

He walked briskly down to the front office and stopped at the desk. "Hello." He said getting the womans attention as she filled out some paperwork.

"Oh Colonel!" She said looking surprised.

"Yes, did you see Major Loup or Second Lieutenant Havoc around here?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I did they left together and she was holding Elycia, Sir." She said.

"Really? They did?" Roy said smiling to himself and cocking his head ever so slightly to the side in thought. "Thank you." He said as he walked away.

Upon hearing this infoprmation he turn on his heal sharply. He was now a man on a mission he had to go to Maes's room with this new little bit of information. Once he got there he took the liberty og knocking since he knew Glacier was visiting him and he didn't want to intrud.

"Yes, come in." He heard Glacier say and then he opened the door.

"Hey Roy what's up?" Maes asked, he was still in bed with his wife lying comfortably beside him.

"I just came for a short visit, thought you might want to know that Mia was just seen leaving HQ with Havoc, and don't worry she was with Elycia." Roy said smiling.

"Really?" Maes said. "That is interesting isn't it?"

"I hope they get together, Mia hasn't had a guy for some time." Glacier said looking over at her husband.

"Me too… she needs someone." Maes said.

Back in the park Mia and Havoc were sitting on a bench with there jackets draped over the back. Elycia was playing with some of the other kids there, it was quite a sight to see, two dogs of the military, one with openly exposed automail, sitting in a park eating lunch with a little girl out playing.

"So, what made you want to start alchemy?" Jean asked trying his hardest to keep up friendly conversation.

"When Roy became a State Alchemist, think that's what inspired me, I was already learning alchemy but I didn't know what I was really doing with it... I was thirteen and when I was fourteen I could change into a wolf pretty damn well, I was a bit more daring I guess you could say, the human body is after all far more difficult to trasmute then anything else, I had to learn about the exact layout of the human body and any other animal I wish to change into." Mia said. "And what's with the interrogation?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious is all." Havoc said.

"Ya know I'm having a better time then I thought I would." Mia said chuckling slightly as she playing with the straw in her drink. "Oh honey! Don't do that!" She called to Elycia who was putting sand in her hair.

"You're a natural mother." Havoc said with a smile as he watched her control the young girl.

She snorted and shook her head. "No I'm not, trust me, I'm just good with kids. We had better start heading back, been gone almost an hour and a half."

"I'll get Elycia." Havoc said as he walked over to the sandbox, smoothing out the wrinkles that were on his jacket from laying on the bench. "C'mon kid, time to go back to HQ." He said.

"Do we have to?" She asked as he picked her up.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do."

"Oh…" She said putting her head down.

"Don't worry." He said. "We can come back another time."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

They walked back to Mia who was leaning up against a nearby tree. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He said.

AN: I know I said I would end it, but I decided since you guys like this story so much I will make it longer. And just because I'm makin' it longer it does not rule out the chance of that prequel okay? What do ya think? In my not so professional opinion I think a lot happened in this chappie. But now I thank **Day Dreamerz Rule **and **Strgazer**. Thanks again! Next chappie may be up later this week, depends on if it's easy to write or not. Oh and also I may get off the story line a bit due to Maes being alive and all… yay (hugs Maes) sorry…..


	16. Proposal

Proposal

Later that day Laura and Mia were getting ready for there dinner with the Hughes's and Roy. Laura was wearing short shorts with thigh high socks,dressy sneakers and a blue tank top, she always dressed to look cute. Mia had on her simple blue jeans and black shirt that exposed more of her stomach then a parental figure would have liked along with her large boots and leather jacket, she was very much a contrast to Laura's cuteness. The two of them were over Laura's house and getting ready to leave any minute to meet them at the park.

Mia walked out of her room wrapping a tie around her end of her hair after finishing putting it in a braid. "Okay... done?"

"Almost." Laura said pulling her socks up a bit and hopping over to her.

"I don't know how you can wear those." Mia said shaking her head and rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, since it wasn't exactly the coldest day out.

"What? I like them."

"Okay whatever, c'mon or we'll be late."

The two of them left the house and began to walk to the park, it wasn't too far away, they lived close to HQ which was near the park so the walk was ten minutes or so. By the time they got there Glacier and Maes were already the setting up the blanket and the lanterns were just coming on around them giving the park a beautiful aura.

"Hey guys." Mia greeted them as she walked over with Laura behind her sitting down nex to the couple on the blanket.

Maes had on a button up blue shirt with a pair of black pants and Glacier had on a yellow flowered sun dress, they looked like quite the pair. Always smiling and having a good time, they were the perfect married couple and had the perfect life it seemed.

Glacier looked up first and grinned broadly. "Hello Mia, that's a cute top, I like it."

"It's to short." Maes said simply glancing up quickly and then back down at the food he was setting up. He always played the role of the protective big brother around her, she hated it, but then again couldn't help but smile at it.

"You're not my dad." Mia said slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Now, how's it goin'?"

"Fine, almost done setting up." His wife said taking a couple plastic plates out of the basket. "How are you girls?"

"Good." Laura said. "What are we having?"

"Have to wait, hun." Glacier said, all the food she had spread out was carefully covered to the point you couldn't tell what it was, the containers did look color coded though. "Oh hi Roy." She said as Roy walked up to them, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of blue pants, casual but sophisticated.

"Hi." Roy said looking slightly nervous.

Laura hopped up from where she sat and frolicked over to meet him. "Hey!" She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby." He said leaning down to her and returning it.

"Okay, okay. Let's break it up." Mia said waving her hands around. "Enough with the mushy, fluffy stuff."

"Oh." Laura said. "But I like the mushy, fluffy stuff."

"Whatever." Mia said rolling her eyes. "Can we get on to eating now? Kinda hungry."

"Sure." Maes said motioning for Roy and Laura to sit down with them. The second they did though there was a bright flash fightening the group. But when the shock of the light cleared they realized it was just Maes, snapping pictures like always.

"And why do you have a camera?" Roy asked picking up his plate.

"It's better not to ask such questions." Mia said peeking into one of the closed containers.

Some time later they found that Maes still refused to put the camera down, even while he ate. "Okay smile for the camera!" He said aiming his camera at Mia and Roy who both had food on there face and in their hair from a recent food fight, although Mia seemed happy enough Roy looked mad.

"Maes, don't you dare push that." Maes took the picture just as Mia smiled and put her arm around the annoyed Roy as she gave the peace sign. "Button."

"I already did, buddy." Maes said smiling. "That's a good picture."

"Ya know what, I think I'm gonna go clean up." Mia said suddenly sitting up and picking a few pieces of trash up. "Glacier, can ya help me?"

"Oh sure." She said.

Maes then got the hint. "I gonna head off to the little boy's room, be right back."

When he left Laura and Roy were sitting alone in silence on the blanket. Roy was taking some spaghetti out of his hair when an acorn hit him on the back of the head. He turned around and saw Maes and Mia doing a fake, comical proposal to each other and then they were done they looked at Roy and gave him death glares.

Roy mouthed alright and turned back to Laura who was sipping her apple juice. "Um… Laura?"

"Hm?" She asked turning to him.

"Um, we've been dating for a while now haven't we?" He asked.

"Yeah, a while." Oh no. Thought Laura, this is either the point where he breaks up with me or we take the next step. "Why?" She asked with a small tremor in her voice.

"Well um," He fiddled with something in his pocket and completely turned to face her. "It's just that I love you, and I want to ask you something."

Oh my god! She thought, he's gonna propose!

he took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?" He asked, the ring in the box was quite large, the diamond looked bigger then the band itself.

She sat their stunned for a few moments and in her mind screamed the loudest yes she could, but then she realized he could not read her thoughts. "Yes! Yes!" She cried as he put the ring on her finger, she then hugged him, at that moment the flashes began, it was almost like fireworks were going off around them.

"Thank god." Roy said as he hugged Laura.

The flashed continued to go off as Mia, Maes and Glacier came out of the back area, Mia still covered in food it hadn't looked like she'd cleaned up at all. All three of them were smiling and walking over to the happily engaged couple.

"He finally did it." Glacier said as she watched the two of them with tears in her eyes.

Maes raised his arms to the sky as if he were thanking a higher power and cried, "He's gettin' himself a wife! Finally! Now you're the only one left." He said letting his hands fall down to his sides and looking seriously at Mia.

"Oh Maes!" She whined. "I just turned twenty four give me a break."

"And she is twenty four now to, and she's engaged, he's twenty eight. Me and Glacier got engaged at twenty _three_."

"So?" I still have time." Mia said.

"Maes, don't rush the girl she still has to find the right guy." Glacier said slipping her arm around her husband.

"Thank you, Glacier." Mia said.

"Crap..." He murmured as he realized their was no more film in the camera, apparently he lost interest in what Mia and Glacier were saying. "Now," Maes concluded as he finished putting a new roll of film in. "I'm not quite done yet." And he started snapping pictures of Laura and Roy once again.

The rest of the night they were drinking champagne and celebrating, but they had to break it up when Mia got a little to drunk.

"I'll take her home." Maes said as he helped her up.

"I dun' –hickup- need anyone one 't drive –hickup- me 'ome." Mia said. "I'm just fine 'n' dandy!"

"Yes you do." Laura said helping Glacier clean up.

Roy laughed and stumbled a little bit, he wasn't exactly sober himself. "Take good care of her now Hughes, we all know what kind of drunk she can be."

"You're one to talk Roy," Glacier said. "I've seen you just as wasted, maybe even more."

"Maybe once of twice I suppose." He answered studying his fingernails.

"I've seen you drunk to." Maes agreed with a sour face on. "Not pretty."

"I 'ave to!" Mia yelled a little to loud raising her hand in the air as if she were at school. Afterward she dropped it to the ground in a fit of giggles, Lord knew what she was giggling so hard at.

"Yes, I remember now, years two years ago." Glacier said. "That night was the worse, but then again we all got drunk then."

"That was one of the worst hangovers I've ever had." Maes said rubbing his own head, knowing he would have a bit of a hangover in the morning from this.

Laura gave a shrug and a crooked smile. "I try and stay away from the alcoholic beverages." Her and Mia really were like night and day.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." Roy said kissing her.

With that little start up Roy and Laura began kissing passionately in front of Maes, Glacier and Mia. All of who were wincing and shying away from the couple, they didn't need to see all of this. Mia seemed to have sobered up a bit during there kissing session but not nearly enough to drive or even stand very well on her own. After a while of the intense kissing she decided it was up to her to break the happy couple up.

"Are ya done yet?" She asked swaying slightly even now when she hung loosly on Maes shoulder.

The two separated but still remained close. "Yes, I guess we are." Laura murmured.

"Good." Mia said. "Now lets all go 'ome, shall we?" She said looking at her pocket watch. "It's almost like… Um." She turned it a little to see if maybe she had it upside down, but luckily for her Maes looked over and saw it.

"Three in the morning." He said, shocked. "We really have to go."

"I'll meet you at home honey." Glacier said giving Maes a kiss on his cheek. "Take good care of her."

"Bye." He said. "See you two later, should I expect you in work tomorrow?"

Roy shrugged, it was assumed that now Laura would be spending the night with Roy, it was no problem, by now she had clothes over at his place. "Depends, on how late we wake up. Oh and tell Mia when she sobers up that I expect her in tomorrow, oh and you can come in late... But not too late!" He added quickly.

"She may be a bit mad at that but she'll be there."

"Where will I be?" Mia asked loudly.

"Never mind, come on kid let's get you home." Maes said putting his arm under her legs and picking her up.

"Whee!" Mia cried as he swooped her up.

"Well, I'll see you." Glacier said as she hugged Laura and Roy. "Congratulations again." She said as she got in the car and drove away.

"Well ready?" Roy said as he held out his arm for Laura.

"Yup." Laura said as she took his arm and they walked down the street back to Roy's house.

* * *

**AN:**Well they finally did it, they are engaged. What d'ya think? Like it hate it tell me, but be kind I have a fragile eco. Now I know I've said this before but this story is gonna come to an end eventually. I just wanna do a few more things and then I can work on the prequel for all you people who are waiting for it. I know this chappie was kinda short compared to all my others but what can I say I wrote all I had to, do you guys really want pointless filler? And thanks go out to **LunarDog**, **Strgazer** and **Sindy**and Sindy I'm sorry but I'm not 'spunky' nor can I write 'spunk' my friend promised to shoot me if I ever did. Lol.


	17. Hangovers and Questions

Hangovers and Questions

When Mia woke up to the sound of her alarm the next morning she held her head and moaned. After several minutes of hiding her head under her pillow she finally decided to move and turn the alarm off. When she pushed the button she found a small note taped to the clock.

"Huh?" She said lifting her head up.

'Dear Mia,' It read.

'Roy said you still have to go to work today but you can go in a little late. And don't you take advantage of that and come in at twelve or something! Well I'll see you at work. Bye!

-Maes'

"Oh geez…" She said and buried her head in her pillow again. After several minutes of laying there she decided to get up.

Mia put her glasses on and walked over to her closet to get her uniform out. It took her fifteen extra minutes to put it on and when she finally did she didn't even bother to put the jacket on, she just slung it over her shoulder. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked tired and sick.

When she walked outside she had to immediately close her eyes from the light as she walked to HQ.

"Since when is the sun so damn bright?" She muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs putting her jacket on, on the way up.

She checked in at the front desk and walked to her office.

"Hey Mia you look like crap." Havoc said as he caught up to her.

"Well thank you for that, Jean." She said rubbing her face.

"Up late last night parting?"

"S'pose you could say that." She said. "Did Roy and Laura come in yet?"

"No, but Colonel Hughes saw that the news would spread." He said smiling and laughing slightly.

"That sounds like him." Mia said. "Well this is my office my lovely dark and comfortable office, bye." She finished and walked in.

"Bye." He said as she closed the door. "The friendship stage has begun."

"What?" Breda said as he walked by.

"Okay get this. I'm trying to get a date with our lovely Major Mia Loup and I figure I become friends with her first develop a friendship you know? And then it slowly progresses to more then just a friendship and into you know." He finished smiling.

"You're crazy." He said shaking his head.

"How?"

"She doesn't like you as far as I know, not to mention almost every guy who asks her out she punches them in the face."

"Not true that's just a rumor because every guy she's ever met is pretty much a perv, besides I think I have a chance I made her laugh the other day." He said proudly.

"Whatever you say, I think the lack of cigarettes is making you crazy." Breda said walking away.

Havoc shook his head. "But I do have a chance." He said to himself. "At least I think I do…"

Laura and Roy walked in almost three hours late that day, when they left the park they stayed up even later and 'celebrated' there own way.

When they walked in HQ even Roy haven't smiled this much in years, even before the war in Ishbal. And Laura had on her biggest smile that seemed to show off all of her teeth.

"Hello, General Mustang, Warrent Officer Kami. I heard the news congratulations." Said the secretary.

"Thank you." Roy said.

"Thanks!" Laura said as she kissed Roy on the cheek.

"I'm surprised you're in today." She said.

"Well, I guess we just felt like it." Roy said and they walked off to Mia's office so that they could laugh at the hangover they knew she had.

When they reached the office Roy banged as hard on the door as he could and they heard a loud moan from inside.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ASPERIN GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Laura said as she opened the door to show Mia with her head on her desk that was covered in paperwork.

"What do you want from me." She said as she looked up.

"Major Loup you look awful." Roy said folding his arms and trying to stay serious.

"Brigadier General Mustang you look to happy, but I s'pose that's to be expected huh?" Mia said sitting up and blinking several times at the light.

"It should be." Laura said.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked Roy as he picked up her phone.

"Calling Hughes so that he can come in here." Roy said.

"Why? Oh wait no don't tell me I know. You want to make my headache worse and make my hangover the worst hangover I have ever had right?"

"That is very right." Roy said. "Hello Hughes."

"What up Roy?" Maes said over the phone.

"You know what, I want you to come down to Mia's office."

"Are you torturing her?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Roy said.

"Okay, I'll be right over just don't get her to bad." Maes said and then hung up the phone and walked in the direction of Mia's office.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me?" Mia asked as Roy opened up the curtains letting in all the sunlight.

"Because it's just so funny when you have a hangover." Laura said.

"Now you're against me?" She said putting her head back down.

"Unfortunately yes I suppose I am." Laura said. "But don't worry it won't last long just as long as this hangover lasts.

"Hey guys!" Maes said as he burst into the room. "What's goin' on?"

"Urg! Could you people not talk so loud?" Mia asked covering her ears.

"Look Mia, you know I'm usually on your side but like I'm sure these two pointed out to you. It's just fun to aggravate you when you have a hangover." Maes said sitting on her desk and patting her on the back.

Mia moaned. "Can you at least close the curtains so I can see?"

"No." Roy said.

"I hate you people." Mia said stubbornly.

"Oh you do not hate us, you just dislike us for the time being." Laura said.

"Yeah, you could never hate us." Maes said.

"We have done much worse stuff to you." Roy said. "Much worse."

"Oh defiantly." Maes said. "You know this is nothing, like remember that one time when she was sleeping on the trunk of the car and then we started it up and drove off?"

"Yeah, you flew off the back of that thing." Roy said.

"That hurt." Mia said.

"Why were you sleeping on the trunk of the car?" Laura said looking confused.

"I was just laying there because it was the part that was under the tree was the trunk and the hood was to hot to lay on. I'm just glad because Auntie Karen got mad at both of you."

"Well you had your automail at the time all you had to do was land on that." Roy said trying to defend himself and Maes.

"When I was asleep?"

"You weren't asleep when you hit the ground that's for sure." Maes said laughing.

"Shut up." Mia said. "She slightly recovered from the light and looked back up at Roy and Laura. "So, how's it goin'?"

"Just fine!" Laura said as she hugged Roy. "We already picked a date. November 2ed. Ya know changing of the seasons and all the pretty colors. It'll be great."

"That reminds me Maes can I talk to you outside?" Roy asked.

"Oh sure." Maes said as they headed outside the office.

When Maes closed the door behind him and they stood in the hall for a bit Roy broke the silence. "I was just wondering if you would want to be my best man, would you?" Roy asked.

"Of course! That's not even a question!" Maes said as he pulled Roy in a one armed hug. "You're my best friend why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't know really." Roy said. "I guess it's just one of those things that have to be asked."

"S'pose so, come on let's go get some lunch." Maes said. "I'm sure the girls would like some time alone."

"So," Mia said. "Ya already have a date, what's that about nine months from now right?" She asked counting on her fingers.

"You're twenty four and you count on your fingers?" Laura asked.

"I have a hangover give me a break."

"I wanna ask you a question." Laura said.

"Shoot." Mia said.

"Would you want to be my maid of honor?" Laura asked.

"Of course I would." Mia said.

"Oh yay!" Laura said as she jumped up and down.

"I'd celebrate with you Lar, but I'm afraid if I try and get up right now I would just fall back down. So I'm just gonna stay here for now and celebrate okay?" Mia said.

"No problem, just so long as you're not drunk and or have a hangover on my wedding day."

"That may be hard but I'll try." Mia said. "Got any ideas for the bride's maids?"

"Yes Glacier, Riza, and I really don't know."

"Hmm…. Well you have a real long time to think about it." Mia said. "Ask them yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you said yes first."

"Well now since I said yes, go run off to ask people!" Mia said waving her away.

"Come on, you're coming to. I have a feeling you didn't eat a thing yet. So we're goin to eat lunch." Laura said pulling on Mia's automail.

"But I don't wanna."

"You're gonna."

Mia groaned and got up out of her seat and staggered over to the door and when she opened it leaned on the frame. "You first."

"Thank you." Laura said as she walked through the door fallowed by Mia. "Excuse me do you know where Hawkeye is?" She asked someone.

"Yes, I believe she is in your office talking to Havoc and Feury."

"Okay thanks." Laura said. "C'mon rummy let's go."

They walked to the office and when the opened the door they found Hawkeye, Havoc and Feury in there talking about Laura and Roy's engagement.

"Oh hello Laura." Hawkeye said.

"Hey Riza." Laura said and Mia fell down on the couch and laid there not moving.

"Wow Mia, up late you look awful." Hawkeye said.

"Congratulations you're the hundredth person today to say that you prize will be the stick outside." Mia said into the couch pillows.

Hawkeye laughed a bit at her and then turned her attention back to Laura. "Congrats for you and Mustang." She said.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that would you like to be a bride's maid."

"Why Laura I would be honored." She said.

"Mustang just asked me to be a usher." Havoc said.

"What? Really?" Mia asked. "Huh, I think hell just froze over."

"Oh please, I am one of his very loyal friends." Havoc said.

"Yeah I guess that's why you call him by his last name huh?" Mia said.

"He still calls the Colonel Hughes, somtimes anyway,so ha." Havoc said.

"Now all I have to do is find Glacier and the one more person…. But oh well let's head over to the mess hall." Laura said.

"What?" Mia asked as she lifted her head up. "I have to get up again?"

"Yes, you do now come on, on your feet." Havoc said as he helped her up.

"Okay, okay I'm up." She said as she yawned. "Ready to go and eat some nice cafeteria food that has been known to come from a mass murderer?"

"Oh please, that wasn't even here and besides he's _long_ gone." Hawkeye said.

"Let's go." Laura said as they all left the office and walked down to the mess hall.

AN: hey guys thanks for the reviews from **slade1021**, **Day Dreamerz Rule** and **kuyaga **yeah my friend let me borrow a bunch of her FMA tapes not to long ago (she tapes every eppie) and I remember watchin them and goin' damn. But I'm too lazy to go back and change it now I might when I'm done with the story through. I really have a lot of mistakes in this story when I go back and read it and a hell of a lot of spelling errors but you people can still understand it right?


	18. Assemble the Troops

Assembling the Troops

One week later Laura had asked Glacier to be a bride's maid and she gladly accepted. She also askedHeather who alsoaccepted, the two girls had become very close during the time Laura and Mia were working at Central HQ. Mustang was talking to Mia and Maes in his office and Laura was discussing wedding plans with Glacier and Riza. Mia and Heather thought best to stay out of that conversation, it really wasn't there thing.

"Wait what?" Mia asked.

"The Fuhrer ordered me to lead troops to go and get Scar." Roy said sighing.

"Why would he do that? It's dangerous and you have a wedding coming up." Maes asked. "I thought he was better then that."

"I don't know, I suppose I didn't think of the consequences of the promotion when I got it." Roy said.

"Well what are ya gonna do?" Mia asked.

"I have to get the troops ready." He said looking up at her.

"Well then I'm going."

"No, Mia." Roy said. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh hells no, don't give me this crap." She said standing up. "I joined the military to serve and help people I became a State Alchemist to get some action. You know very well I can't just sit behind a desk all day, I need excitement and I'm one of the best for the job you know I am." She finished. "Please, I wanna help."

Roy closed his eyes for several seconds and sighed again. "Fine, if you really think you can do it then I can't stop you."

"Thank you." She said sitting back down. "Besides I'll be fine, always am."

"What so you two are going on a dangerous mission and I'm not?" Maes said.

"Maes, you're not a State Alchemist you work for the Investigation Department." Roy said. "You're not fit for the job."

"But I can handle myself!" Maes said. "I'm a solider Roy it's my duty! If I were just any other man you would have let him go, just because I'm your friend I don't disserve special treatment. Besides sometimes you act incredibly stupid in these kinda situations and I have to be there to stop you." He finished calmly. "And I'm Colonel, one of the big boys now."

Roy slowly nodded and mouthed okay.

After several seconds of silence Maes broke it. "So gonna privately ask anybody else?"

"Yeah, Hawkeye." Roy said. "I can't just ask her like any solider she would have my head."

"Want me to go get her? Then you can assemble the rest of them like you would normally." Mia said.

"Could you?" He asked.

"No prob." Mia got up and exited the room and walked over to Laura's office.

"So we're really doing this huh?" Maes said playing with his beard. "Glacier's gonna kill me, I'll miss them while I'm gone." He said straightening up and walking over to the couch in Roy's office and sitting down.

"You don't have to go, Hughes."

"But I want to, Mustang." He said looking over at him.

Mia came back with Hawkeye fallowing looking slightly confused. "Mia told me you wanted to ask me something." She said walking over to Roy.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you would like to go on a mission with me, with us actually."

"What kind of mission?" She asked suspiciously.

"We found out where Scar is most likely hiding and I was told by Fuhrer to assemble troops and go in to find him." Roy said. "Are you willing?"

"Yes." She said, "After all it is my job."

"Good." He said nodding.

"But how are you going to break this to Laura? She'll want to go if you do and especially if Mia and Maes go." Hawkeye said.

"Don't worry, about that. If just saying no doesn't work I can say she's not experienced enough or that she's not a high enough rank yet."

"Bull…" Mia said. "She'll never go for it."

"Yeah, I think Laura is a bit more stubborn then that." Maes said nodding.

"Oh you're probably right." Roy said holding his head. "I had better go tell her before she gets mad or something."

Roy walked down to Laura office and when he got there stopped at the door for a moment before knocking.

"Come in!" Laura voice called out from inside the room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey sweetie!" Laura said as she ran over and hugged him. "What's up?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Could we have some along time please?" Roy asked Glacier.

"Of course."Shesaid and got up and left the room to see Maes.

"So what's going on? Not gonna cancel the wedding on me now?"

"No," And then he went on to explain the whole story about what he was told to do and where he was to go. The further on he went Laura's face become more and more scared. "Well?" He asked when he was done.

"You're not going." Laura said shaking her head.

"But I have to." He said. "I was ordered to."

"Doesn't he know you're engaged?" Laura said. "And that you don't have any time for missions right now?"

"I have to do what the Fuhrer says, it's my job and I can't not do it."

"Well then." Laura said throwing her hands up. "I suppose I'm going."

"No you're not you're –"

"Don't!" She cut him off. "Please don't say I can't. I'm not that new to the job I know the drill."

"But I don't want you to go I want you to be safe." Roy said.

"I will be perfectly fine, Mia and Maes and Riza and you will be there! I will have a countless number of people with me."

"I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here, but I can't say no to you." Roy said. "I guess you can come."

"Thank you." Laura said. "Besides I'm a talented alchemist give me a break."

"I will." He said and kissed her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go assemble the troops."

"Do you know when the train is leaving?" Glacier asked Maes as they stood out in the hall. He had just told her about his decision to go with Roy on the mission.

"Some time tomorrow I'm not really sure." He said.

"Please be safe, I almost lost you once I can't bear to do it again." She said as she hugged him.

"I will, I promise you I will come back in one piece."

"And if you don't?" She asked looking up at him.

"If I don't then I promise you I will still come back in two pieces." He said grinning.

"Always were a joker but I guess that's what made me fall for you." Glacier said smiling now too.

"Oh I think it was more then just that." Maes said and kissed her.

"I think it was to."

Mia was in her office with Havoc as she finished up some last minute work before she left the next day.

"I really don't see how the hell this is any of your concern." Mia said looking up at Havoc.

"Well it's dangerous and I'm a little worried." Havoc said as he chewed on his toothpick. He said he just had to have something in his mouth even if it wasn't a cigarette so now he's in the habit of chewing on a toothpick all the time.

"We're coworkers and you're concerned for my safety?" Mia asked looking up at him.

"I'd like to think friends, at the least." He added under his breath.

"Look this is flattering and all but I have some last minute work to do." She said as she shooed him away.

"You think this is flattering?" He asked looking back at her.

"A bit yes." She admitted. "Not every day ya get a guy who is so worried about you're safety to make an argument about it."

"What else do you think?" Havoc asked as he leaned in closed to her until his face was about four inches away from hers.

"I think you're gettin' a bit personal." Mia said folding her arms across her chest and staring back at him.

They did a staring contest for a few more seconds before he gave in dropped the toothpick out of his mouth and kissed her full on the lips. Mia didn't know what to make of this, her eyes went wide at first but after a second they closed and she kissed him back.

They pulled back and started at each other shocked for a minute before Mia got up, moved around to the other side of the desk and started making out with him on the small couch that was in her office.

At Hawkeye's house she was preparing for the next day by setting her uniform up on a coat hanger in her bedroom. She was also fixing up Black Hayate's food and water.

"Okay now Black Hayate, I'm not going to be here tomorrow and maybe even a few days after that. So I want you to behave like a good dog, okay?"

Black Hayate just started at her wagging his tail.

"Good, now Glacier is coming over tomorrow to let you out can you wait that long?"

He continued to stare.

"Okay good. I'll miss you but I'll be back, don't worry about me." She said hugging her now larger dog.

He barked.

"Oh… I know you don't want me to go but I have to. It's my job you understand that right?"

He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Good boy." She said as she left the room, Black Hayate just started at her as she left with his tongue out.

AN: Okay just to clear one thing up for ya'll Mia and Havoc did NOT have sex, they were just kissing. I know that question would either be asked or wondered so yeah. Well happy? Havoc got the girl and I starting to go back to the story line a bit more. We're also getting to episodes that I have never seen before so I'm relying a lot on detailed summaries here. But yeah… I saw Goblet of Fire yesterday and it rocked I wanna see it again! And for ya'll who ain't Harry Potter fans sorry about my little thing here. But I just have to say one thing and this will not be a movie spoiler, it needed more Remus even though he wasn't even in that book. Okay so sorry 'bout all that and those who reviewed are **Strgazer**,** Day Dreamerz Rule **and **Sailor N**. Thanks for the reviews and now to those of you who don't click the little purple button and poof ya can! It's amazing technology!


	19. Boarding the Train

Boarding the Train

It was the nest day and Roy had got a fairly large group of soldiers together to go and find Scar. Roy, Mia, Laura and Maes were getting on and saying goodbye to there families. Maes was having some trouble getting away from Glacier and Elycia. Mia had to eventually come over and pry Elycia out of his hands and give her back to Glacier before giving Elycia a goodbye hug herself. Laura was hugging her mom not to far away, she had decided to come over to Central as soon as Laura told her what she was doing. Her mother was terribly worried and started crying a bit but Roy promised her nothing would happen to Laura under his watch.

But finally the four of them came together right in front of the door to the train.

"Ready to go on this death defying mission?" Mia asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow and letting out a small laugh.

"Why of course Ms. Loup that is after all why we are here." Maes said in a deep voice as he smirked.

"Shall we board then?" Mia said.

"Yes, yes let's board." Roy said as he began to get board of their sarcastic 'small talk'.

"Fine." Mia said. "Tense are we?"

"No." Roy said.

"You are a little bit." Laura said. "I can tell."

"Enough about me!" Roy said as they all took a seat in one of the compartments. "What about you Mia, I know that Havoc was in you're office yesterday. What were you… er... talking about?"

Mia stopped playing with her glasses and looked up at Roy. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Laura asked smiling mischievously. "You must have been doing _something_ in there for two whole hours."

"Just talking okay drop it." Mia said defensively.

"Talking about what?" Maes asked.

"The mission." Mia said. Well she thought it's not a total lie.

"What about the mission?" Laura said.

"Just random crap! Drop it!" Mia said now getting a little annoyed but she couldn't stop herself from smiling just a little bit.

"Okay, okay now who's getting tense?" Roy said.

"No one." She said stiffly folding her arms across her chest. "I said to drop it."

"No, you said to drop the you and Havoc thing." Laura said. "Not the you being tense thing."

"Just drop it all! Do you people like annoying me?" She yelled.

"Yes, because you're so easy to annoy." Maes said.

"And bother." Laura said.

"Let's not forget getting you pissed." Roy said.

"Yes but you see when ya get me pissed I tend to hit like so." Mia leaned out of her seat and hit Roy on the back of the head. "Now that was fun."

"I'm just grateful you didn't use you're automail." Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Want me to next time?" She said holding up her automail.

"No, I'm fine." He said a little nervous.

"Now, now Mia stop threatening my fiancé." Laura said hugging Roy protectively.

Mia shrugged and looked away. "I did nothing."

There was a silence for almost fifteen minutes as they looked out the window and amused themselves in stupid ways. Like Mia was braiding small parts of her hair and unbraiding them. Maes was poking at his shoes and tracing the pattern on the bottom.

"So are you and Havoc going out now or what?" Maes asked looking up.

"Urg! I thought I said to drop it!"

"And we did for about…" Laura looked at her watch. "Ohhh about fifteen minutes or so."

Mia looked stuck and looked over into the hallway. "Hey would ya lookie here who it is!" Mia got up and walked over to the hallway. "It's Heather! I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"Am I just in this conversation to stop an awkward moment?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow and looking around at everybody.

"Yes, yes you are." Mia said patting her on the back.

"Is it about you and Havoc?"

"Does everyone know about that?" Mia said shaking Heather.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. "Rumor has it you're going out now."

"Why why why why…?" Mia said slamming her head into the wall.

"Because he said so." Heather said.

Mia opened her eyes and took her head off the wall. "He said what?"

"He said you two were going out, spreading all over too." Heather said.

"Oh my god! We kissed once! Twice! Okay maybe three times but I'm pretty sure that does not confirm that we are in a relationship!" Mia shouted.

"So you did make out!" Laura, Maes and Roy all said at once.

"I'll be right back." Mia said as she got up and went over to the compartment that held Havoc, Feury, Falman and Breda.

It took her some time to get there because they were on the other side of the train but all the while she walked there her temper just kept rising higher and higher. When she finally reached it her chin length bangs were in front of her face and when she grabbed the wall and went in the doorway she broke the frame with her automail.

"Um… Hey." Havoc said a little nervous because he knew exactly why she was there and why she was so angry.

"Don't you 'hey' me Havoc. I take it you know why I'm here?" She said in a harsh voice.

"I have an idea."

"What have you been telling people?" She said leaning in.

"Oh nothing much, they just started those rumors on there own."

"Who said anything about rumors huh!" She said.

"Um, no one I was just assuming…"

"I think we're going to go and see how Heather's doing." Feury said as he got up and ran out of the compartment.

"Me too." Said the three other boys sitting in there.

Mia walked in and rubbed her face with her hands and sat down across from him. "Uhhhhh…. Jean, Jean, _Jean_…." She began to cool off a bit but she was still angry and would get annoyed very easily.

"That's my name." He said attempting a joke.

"We're not going out." She said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We're coworkers nothing more."

"That's not an answer! I want to know!" He said.

"Because… Okay I don't know either!" She said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've known you for almost seven years before we even got involved in the military. Why do you suddenly feel the need to try and date me now? Why is this just popping up?"

"It's not, I've liked you for as long as I've known you. But you're hard to get along with to be honest and I didn't want to get punched in the face!"

"And?" She said looking down at the ground staring at nothing.

"And I guess I was somewhat, a little bit, maybe -"

"Get on with it." She demanded.

"Afraid you'd say no." He finished quickly.

"That I would say no." She said. "And the thing is I have said no… Many times but I just assumed it was just one of those things you do to all the other girls that ya meet."

"Well it kinda was, in a way but in a way it wasn't." He said.

"Why can't guys give strait answers and admit to things." Mia said looking confused.

"It's in our DNA not to, we can't can't not do it." Havoc said looking up at her.

"I guess it is." She said looking him strait in the eye. "What d'ya say we give it another shot, pretend this whole thing never happened? Clean slate."

"I think that's a good idea." He said smiling. "First kiss?" He said grinning and raising an eyebrow.

She leaned I as well. "Not quite yet." She said smiling an then pulled back and stood up. "Well Second Lieutenant Havoc I s'pose now we are officially going out, feel free to spread as many rumors as ya like. But don't make to much of nothing."

"Nah, I think I'm good." He said as she left the compartment.

Mia walked back to her seat and many people on the train gave her strange looks, but she ignored them and continued to smile to herself. When she got back she sat down in her seat without another word.

"Well?" Laura finally asked. "Did ya hit him?"

"No, but now we are a couple." She said.

"How did wanting to punch his lights out go to _that_?" Maes asked and then shook his head. "I guess I can expect that from a alchemy freak."

"Shut up." Mia said punching him lightly on the arm.

"So you have a boyfriend now." Laura said.

"Okay yes, yes! I do give it a rest it's not like hell froze over!"

"Well it kinda is." Roy said smirking.

"Remember that threat about me using my automail next time I hit you? Well it's still open." She said raising her fist.

"Alright, alright calm down." He said putting his hands up.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't we can just get Havoc in here to do it for us." Laura said.

"I'm going to get teased about this for the whole ride aren't I?" She said leaning her head against the window.

"Yes my dear Mia yes you are." Maes said pulling her into a rough one armed hug.

"Well you're teasing is over." Roy said getting up.

"Huh?" Mia said taking her head off the window as the train came to a stop. "We're here." He said as she moved the curtains out of the way and looked at the fairly destroyed land before her.

"Welcome to paradise." Maes said grimly as they began to walk off the train.

"So what now?" Laura asked.

"Now," Roy said. "We prepare the troops and go to find Scar."

AN: All done! Like? I'll tell ya I had a hell of a time finding the info on the next couple of episodes. Like I believe I've said I can't watch them on TV so I'm constantly behind on episodes. Took me a while to understand it to, at first I was like what the hell. This show gets confusing when ya can't watch the actual episodes. But anyway enough of my babbaling on with the thanks **Day Dreamerz Rule** and **Strgazer**. Sooooo review people!


	20. The Refugees

**Warning: I haven't seen these episodes yet give me a friggin break! But I think I did a darn good job with the information I could get.**

The Refugees

They stepped off the train and as Roy got them to fall in, in there appropriate spots and they began to walk to the place where they thought Scar would be. It did not take long to get there only about ten minutes of non stop walking. When they got there they found the land completely destroyed and depressing there were hardly anything there.

"Lovely place huh?" Mia said as she walked out of the flight.

"Absolutely enchanting." Laura said fallowing Mia's sarcasm.

"Alright now split up and look for Scar, have you're weapons ready and be on you're guard!" Roy said finishing loudly.

They soldiers broke out and began scouting the whole area. Mia and Laura went with each other and Maes stuck with Roy.

"Really think we're gonna find him here?" Maes asked as he fingered a knife in his hand. Roy wanted him to carry a rifle but he insisted that he felt more comfortable with his knives. Roy did however get him to bring his handgun and have it ready for use.

"We can only hope." He answered.

"Wonder how the girls are doing…"

Mia and Laura were poking there heads in some tents and run down buildings looking for any sign that somebody was there recently.

"Wow, this place looks like sh – "

"Mia!" Laura scolded. "You know I don't like hearing that."

"Who are you my mom?" She asked coming back out of the run down tent.

"Might as well be." Laura replied.

"This place looks like nobody been here forever, or whoever was here didn't like spring cleaning." Mia said folding her arms.

"You're right. Oh those poor souls, they had to live like this?"

"Guess so… hey look at this." Mia said as she entered one old building.

"What.?" Laura asked as she walked in.

"A bloody bandage, looks like one of those guys was injured… They look old probably from a while ago." Mia said.

"Why would they keep old bandages?" Laura asked as she bent down to Mia's level.

"Well who said they kept them?" Mia said. "They were in this thing so for all we know this was the garbage or something…. But by the looks of this place a garbage can is not used often."

"This place looks like a hospital tent thingy… look at all these old herbs and stuff." Laura said pointing to a bunch of broken pots.

"Maybe so… but it don't tell us where Scar is."

"You have horrible grammar." Laura shaking her head.

"What I say I'm low class."

"That gives you no excuse to talk like that."

Mia mumbled something inaudible and they continued to search the area until after a good fifty minutes met up with Maes and Roy.

"He's not here." Mia said. "Looks like everyone left."

"But not to long ago." Roy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came back."

"Come on we have to find them." Hawkeye said as she walked over to them.

"You're right, I'll get the men ready to move." Roy called all his men back and they continued to go through the area looking for any sign of Scar or any of the refugees.

"Wait." Mia said and she quickly turned into a wolf and sniffed the ground for and second and listened. She abruptly changed back and looked at Roy, Laura, Hawkeye and Maes who were all staring at her waiting for the news. "I can hear them coming." She said. "A lot of them, they sound angry."

"Come on we'll meet them then." Roy said and they continued to walk along. Moments later a large group of people were standing before them.

"You think they may have weapons?" Asked one of the soldiers behind them.

"I'm not sure." Roy said. "But I doubt it."

Right after that they saw a man in there group fall down dead, they knew none of the soldiers fired do most of the soldiers assumed they had weapons and began to fire. Since they were firing the refugees wanted to fight back so they began to throw stones at them.

"Ah!" Mia yelled as one hit her square in the face and cracked one lens on her glasses. "Damn!"

Hawkeye to let out a sharp, short yell as one hit her in the temple and she began to bleed. Another stone came and hit Maes but no real damage was done.

There was chaos as the refugees dropped dead from each shot; Roy looked around at everybody firing. Mia had her gun out, because Roy suggested she bring one instead of attacking head on as a wolf like she would normally do. Laura was hesitantly preparing to use her alchemy, while Maes did have his gun out but was fingering a knife as well. Roy stepped forward and snapped his fingers stopping all the bloodshed.

When he was done, not many people were dead. Just a few from the gun shots. "That was pointless." Roy said, he would have continued but a gun shot rang out fallowed by a scream.

"When he looked down he saw Laura lying on the ground with a bullet in her thigh. "Dammit." He said and bent down to her.

"Oh god…" Laura said weakly clutching her leg.

Maes and Mia ran over. "What happened?" Mia asked.

"I don't know…" Roy said. "Someone has a gun and they're trying to kill us."

"Whoever fired isn't very good with a gun." Maes said.

Roy picked her up and began to walk away from everything. "I'm leaving Colonel Hugh –"

"No way I'm coming with you!" He said.

"Fine then Mi –"

"Don't you even think it." Mia said crossing her arms.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He said turning to her.

"Of course, Sir." She said.

"Thank you." Roy said and then he ran back fallowed by Maes and Mia.

When Mia ran past Havoc she stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya back home alright?"

He nodded and watched the three of them run off.

They stopped when Mia showed them the destroyed building that had the medical supplies in it and bandaged up Laura's wound before going on. None of them were doctors so they didn't know what else to do.

"When will we get back to Central?" Laura said quietly.

"Soon, we're just bandaging up your wound now. We'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks." Laura said just before passing out.

"Isn't there a hospital nearby? I mean there is a train station there has to be a hospital or something."

"No…" Roy said picking her up once more. "All the town has is a doctor and he's not skilled enough to take out a bullet this deep."

"Then we have to wait?" Maes said. "Until we get to Central?"

"Yes Hughes, until we get to Central. Come on." He finished as they all ran off to the train station which was still a good ways away.

"There's a train leaving in five minutes come on!" Mia said as they finally got to the train station.

Quickly they boarded the train and they got a private compartment in the back of the train. While they made there way back there they ran into a couple of people giving them frightened stares wondering what could have happened.

Roy laid Laura down on the bed and leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Maybe we should have given that doctor a chance." Mia said.

"He doesn't have the proper tools he couldn't." Roy said. "Besides she'll be fine until we get back, I've already called ahead of time and there will be an ambulance waiting at the station for us."

"Uh! Mia!" Maes said leaning forward and pointing to her forehead.

She lifted her hand to her head and once it touched she sharply pulled it away and started at her hand which was covered in blood. "It must be from that rock…" She said.

"Here." Maes said as he took her glasses off and began to wipe the blood away with a tissue and put a bandage on her head. "There all better."

"Thanks." She said putting her glasses back on. "Wish I could fix these…"

"Why can't you?"

"There's a piece missing here. It's not big but it still wouldn't work." Mia said pointing to the broken side.

"Oh." Maes looked over to Roy who was still over Laura mending to her wound. "Wonder who shot at her."

"Bet ya anything they were aiming for Roy… Don't know who it could have been though. Probably just some guy who has a grudge against the military." Mia said in a low voice.

"Wonder if they'll come back." Maes said.

"Hope not."

"Yeah…"

They sat on the train for another few hours until they finally arrived at Central. And as soon as the train stopped people with a stretcher came on and carried Laura away on it with Roy riding in the back with her.

"Come on let's go home and get you fixed up before we head over to the hospital." Maes said.

"Alrigh'." She said and they walked over to Maes's house.

"Ya know I am capable of fixing a cut on my own." Mia said.

"I know, but Glacier and Elycia would want to see you and we can get to the hospital faster when we're done." Maes said.

"I guess."

At the hospital Roy was sitting in the waiting room for the doctor to come back out. A half hour later Mia and Maes showed up in the room and waited with him not saying a word.

Finally the doctor stepped out. "She should be fine, she lost a little blood but she'd conscious and will hopefully be back on her feet within a few days."

"Thanks god." Roy muttered and he walked into the room. Mia and Maes gave him a little time alone with her. "Hey…" He said as he entered the room.

"Hey Roy!" She said. Her hair was down and a little limp and she looked pale but other then that she looked fine. "How you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question." He said sitting down next to her bed.

"Oh I'm just fine, little bullet to the leg nothing serious." Laura said trying to shrug it off.

"Don't do that." Roy said.

"Do what?" Laura asked.

"Pretend everything's fine when it obviously isn't." Roy said. "I mean you got _shot_. Not something to just shoo away."

"But I really am fine, I'm be up and about in a few days no worries." She said smiling. "Now, wanna make me feel even better?"

"Why not." Roy said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her.

Out in the hall Maes and Mia sat in the waiting room. "Ya know what." Mia said.

"Huh?" Maes said lifting his head up.

"I'll bet ya anything they're makin' out." Mia said.

AN: Okay that was hard as all hell put together. Is it just me or is this confusing? Well it may just be confusing for me because all I looked at was screen caps and multiple summaries. If anyone would like to send me anything about the military in later episodes I would love you forever. But I don't think I'll have any more problems with them. Now thanks to **Kioko-chan**, **slade1021** I wouldn't mind if ya used my characters just make sure I get the credit for them and **Mizu no Youkai** thanks for pointing out my mistake, I guess I forgot to type 'and then it started raining' or something…. Oh well lets just pretend that says the raining line okay? Okay, now that that's all cleared up review people!


	21. Unspoiled Dinner Plans

Unspoiled Dinner Plans

Laura was in the hospital for another three days before they would let her walk around with a crutch. Roy went to see here every chance he got, Maes even covered for him when he snuck out every once and a while. Maes did go to see her every now and then bring new pictures he took of Elycia every single time. Mia was there everyday as well, she wasn't the most comforting person in the world but Laura thought she was great company. Mia and Maes were walking through HQ to Laura's office where she usually was, she wanted to get back to work as soon as possible but because of her leg she was usually just sitting in her office doing paper work. Roy was in his office doing his last minute paper work, Mia and Maes had just left his office they still had plenty of time to put off there work more.

"Hey watch it!" Mia said as a man bumped into her.

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Major."

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before?" Maes asked eyeing him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, I just got transferred here." He said. "You?" He asked them.

"Major Mia Loup." Mia said looking slightly pissed off.

"Colonel Maes Hughes." He said still eyeing him and folding his arms.

"Colonel? Well then it's nice to meet you." He said sarcastically and then walked away.

"I don't like him." Mia said. "He seems like a bastard."

"He may be but he's in charge of a lot of stuff around here now…. But me and Roy are in charge of him! So no need to worry."

"And Roy is in charge of you." Mia said.

"And I'm in charge of you."

"But I'm in charge of Laura."

They walked into Laura office to find her asleep on her desk with a bunch of paper work as a pillow.

Maes put his finger to his mouth and crept over to Laura and Mia took the other side. They leaned down each of them at one ear and Mia silently counted to three and together they yelled: "HEY LAURA!"

"Holy crap!" She screamed as she jolted awake.

"Hey Lar, did we wake you?" Mia said leaning on her desk.

"Urg! What do you want?" She said putting her head back down. "Why can't you just let me rest in peace?"

"Because you're not dead." Maes said.

Laura sat up in her chair and stared at the two of them. "You came for a reason."

"Yes actually we wanted to know if you could come over to Maes's house for dinner. Roy said he could come but he'd be late and all with his paper work."

"I guess I can, haven't seen the lovely Hughes family for a while." Laura said happily as she got up and got her crutch.

"Great!" Maes said. "I going to go call Glacier right now and tell her! Can ya be at my house by six?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Perfect!" Maes said as he rushed out of the room acting like a kid.

Mia was shaking her head as she watched him leave and then turned her attention back to Laura. "So did ya see the new guy?" She asked.

"Oh that Archer guy?"

"Yeah him." Mia said.

"Kind of creepy and far to pale to be healthy." Laura said coming around her desk.

"Hell yes and he was giving me an attitude out there. Thinks he's all that just because he's a Lieutenant Colonel. Feh I could so kick his ass." Mia said.

Laura laughed and they left the room to go home, they lived close to each other so they could pretty much stay with each other the entire way. Laura was still in full uniform looking professionalbut Mia now had he jacket off and slung over her shoulder in a very casual way with her other hand in her pocket.

They walked down the crowded street past all the restaurants and stores when both girls stopped at the same time. "Ya got that feelin'?" Mia said wrinkling up her nose and looking down to Laura and dropping her jacket to the ground.

"Yes…" She said.

There was a gun shot behind them and they saw the bricks in the building in front of them crumble a little bit. They both turned around and saw the same person that tried to kill Roy before. He sent out another bullet and it hit Mia dead on the shoulder.

"Ya couldn't hit the other one could ya?" She said under her breath and blood began to poor out of her wound.

Laura and Mia whipped out there guns, Laura from the inside of her jacket and Mia had her holster on. They fired several bullets and shot him, but her did not die they made sure that the shots were not fatal.

Mia walked over to him with Laura fallowing and Mia kicked his gun away and in Laura's direction. Who stopped it and bent down to get a better look. He was about to try and get up when Mia put her foot down on his chest and pointed her gun at him. The people who ducked from the shooting began to stand back up slowly being curious about what was going on.

"I'm gonna go get Roy." Laura called and started to run or limp as fast as she could back to HQ Mia was about to protest and say she would go because of Laura's leg but she really didn't need to start an argument right now.

"Alrigh' spill it, now what is your name and why the hell are ya trying to kill us!" Mia said looking back down at the man.

"The military are nothing but ass holes that kill the innocent!" He screamed at her and a trickle of blood came out of his smirking mouth.

"Why thank you for the complement, but that don't help me!" She said pushing down on his chest more. "Now tell me your name!"

"I'd rather die the help you!"

"That can be arranged, but then I wouldn't get anything from you! So tell me your damn name and why you're doing this!" Mia said.

"I thought I already told you why… because the military is nothing but murderers." He said as his voice weakened.

"Oh not this speech again…" Mia said. "Look I get your point of view, well actually I don't get it at all… nope not one bit. But I need you're name and if ya don't give it to me now I can just search ya when you're dead so what'll it be?"

"I'll never help you…"

"We got that part…" Mia said sighing. She turned her head when she heard Roy running down the street with Laura closely behind and a few soldiers including Ross and Bloch. "About time." She said as she lifted her foot off his chest and Roy walked up to him with his fingers in the snapping position.

"Why are you trying to kill my men!" Roy yelled.

Mia, Ross and Laura cleared their throats louder then they would normally.

"Ah… er… women too I guess…" He said glancing at them and then back at the man.

The man smirked and his one arm was underneath him he quickly whipped it out with another gun in his hand and before he could shoot Roy snapped his fingers killing him.

Everyone that was left on the street screamed and ducked as the flames came out of no where.

"Brigadier General…?" Ross said stepping forward.

"I'm fine, get the investigations department here stat, I want to know who this guy is." Roy said as a few of the people that came with him started clearing the street of all the civilians.

"Already here!" Maes said walking over with a few people from his department. "Hold on a minute though." He walked over to Mia. "Looks like he got ya huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing." Mia said holding her arm as blood seeped through her fingers.

"Don't be an idiot…" Maes said as he put a sling around her arm.

"Dr. Hughes today huh?"

"Laura said you got injured so I decided to come prepared." He said as he tied a bandage around the gun shot and Mia winced slightly. "There keep that on."

"Okey dokey." Mia said looking down at her arm. "Will this spoil the dinner plans?"

"We'll see." He said as he walked over to the charred body of the man and started to talk to Roy.

"You okay?" Laura said as she walked over.

"I'm fine just a hole in my arm nothing serious. Don't hurt much."

"Stop it…" Laura said and she poked her arm.

"Ow! What the hell!" Mia said holding herm.

"See it hurts."

Mia grunted and looked back to the chaos that was going on, on the other side of the street.

"Come on best get you over to the hospital." Laura said.

"Yeah, I guess." Mia said and she walked over to Maes and Roy who were still in a deep conversation about the recent events. "Hey people." They both looked over to her. "I'm headin' over to the hospital, see ya later."

"Okay, bye." Roy said.

"See you tonight at seven!" Maes said.

"We're still having dinner?" Laura asked.

"Well yes, something like this shouldn't spoil our fun and Mia you'll be completely fixed up in an hour or so. But I figure we'll all need an extra hour to get ready now so it's seven instead of six. Okay?"

"Okay." Mia said. "See ya at seven then."

Laura and Mia walked over to the hospital. "Do ya want me to get anything?" Laura asked.

"No I'm fine I can walk there on my own, it's not that bad and don't you dare poke me again." Mia said glaring at Laura.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" The woman at the front desk of the hospital said. "Well of course you're not, this is from what happened out I the street a little while ago isn't it?"

Mia let out a short laugh. "Yeah…"

"Well come on let's go get you cleaned up. Is the bullet still in? Or don't you know?"

"It ain't in anymore, it's not that bad I've had much worse trust me." Mia said. "Bye Laura I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay but don't go if you don't think you can." Laura said shaking her finger as she began to leave.

"I'm fine I'll be there, still have three hours." Mia said and then turned to the nurse. "Okay give me whatever so I can get outta here." Mia said.

"No problem." She said as she looked at the wound. "It's really not that bad…" She said and got a doctor in to exam it further.

About an hour and a half later they let Mia out of the hospital and she headed home with a bandage on her arm and it was in a sling. As soon as she got back she washed her bloody uniform and changed into some pants with holes in the knees, a shirt and a pair of boots. She only had to wait about a half an hour until she had to leave to get there.

She had only been sitting there about five minutes when there was a knock at her front door, she went up to answer it to find Laura.

"Hey, what are ya doin' here?" Mia asked.

"Well I saw you come home so I thought I should come and say hi, so hi!"

"You're board aren't you."

"Oh lord yes."

"Okay you can hang out 'ere until we go over to Maes's." Mia said as Laura walked in.

AN: Okay I know this ended weird and kinda without a real well I don't know but just weird. I could write anything else my brain isn't workin' yes I'm sick _again_ but I hope this chappie was at least decent. Next chappie we'll be getting back with the rest of the military gang and stuff and more back on the show. But now thanks go to **slade1021 **and **Strgazer**. Well I'm to last to say anything else again so bye bye and review… please?


	22. Thirteenth Warehouse

The Thirteenth Warehouse

A few days later they all arrived back to Central City and they were hanging out in Mia's office.Roy was out with Laura in the park taking a walk and supposedly discussing wedding plans. Havoc was writing in the little notebook he had while Mia was playing cards with Breda, Feury and Falman and right now she was shuffling.

"What are you doing over there Havoc?" Breda asked looking up from his hand.

"Working on an assignment." Havoc said still writing.

"Well what is it?" Mia asked placing her cards down and looking at him.

"If I tell you all will you help me?" Havoc asked slyly.

The boys agreed but Mia just plainly said. "Depends on what you're doin', if it's idiotic no but if it's not then yes fair enough?"

"Okay fine." Havoc said. "I was given orders to investigate Mustang and these are my notes." He motioned to the book. "Well?"

"I'll help." They all said.

"You really are crazy." Mia said. "You're investigatin' Roy?"

"Come on you were in the investigations department you should be helping us!" Breda said.

"But I don't really feel like spying on one of my best friends, I'll still go though could use a good laugh." She said shuffling the deck some more.

"You're so nice." Havoc said sarcastically as he sat down next to her.

"Ain't I?" She said kissing his quickly and then dealing the cards out.

"Okay let's not do that in front of everybody." Breda said.

"I agree." Farman said sighing.

"You're just jealous because I got to her first." Havoc said putting his arm around Mia who was now dealing.

"No!" They all said together.

"Oh thanks." Mia said sarcastically looking at her hand of cards.

"Oh no! W – we didn't mean anything by it!" Feury said quickly apologizing.

"Well I have to get back to my assignment, come gentlemen and lady." Havoc said.

"Gentlemen?" Mia asked. "I see no gentlemen here."

"Hey!" all for boys said in unison.

They got outside and were preparing to 'spy' on Roy. Now Breda, Feury and Falman had all the little notebooks like Havoc. Mia was just standing in the background shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"You know Laura is going to kick your asses if she finds out what you're doin'." Mia said.

"But she won't find out." Farman said.

"Shh!" Breda said. "Here he comes."

Roy came walking down the street with Laura on his arms and she was laughing while he simply smiled. The boys began to quickly write things down in the books and Mia got confused on exactly what there was to write down.

The spent the rest of the day writing things down in the books and Mia pointing and laughing at them.They also found out that the girl at the market liked Roy and Laura got a little mad at that. Havoc also got a little upset at that because he thought she liked him. Mia got mad at this saying why would he care and she whacked him on the head.

"Well we better head home." Feury said.

"Yeah I better go to." Breda said. "Starting to get dark out."

"Okay have a safe trip to your homes boys!" Mia said in a motherly voice and waving.

"Yeah whatever." Breda said walking out the door and Feury waving as he left.

When they left Farman decided he should head home to he had nothing else to do. So he bid them a goodnight and left the couple alone in the room.

"Well," Mia started. "This was an interesting day huh?" Mia asked.

"Guess you could say that." He replied.

"Well I better go…. I s'pose Laura is devastated in her office because I haven't gone to visit her yet, then I guess we'll head home. I see you tomorrow okay?" She said walking over to him.

"Yeah." He said and then without meaning to, they both leaned into a long kiss. But eventually the two ran out of breath and they had to part. "Well…. Bye…"

"Bye…" She said and then back away to the door and when she walked into it she turned around and opened it and left.

Havoc let out a sigh and then left himself.

"LAURA!" Mia screamed out in the middle of the hall as she walked down, there was no reply so she tried a different approach. "OW! I GOT SHOT _AGAIN_!"

"What!" Laura came running out of her office looking worried.

"Hehe… You'll fall for anything." Mia said laughing.

"That was not funny not at all." Laura scolded.

"Hell it was funny from where I was standin'." Mia said still laughing.

Laura glared at her for a second before speaking. "We ready to leave?"

"You bet… that's why I'm here. You know I would never leave you behind." Mia said smirking.

"I'm not to sure about that." Laura said.

"What don't you trust me?" Mia asked playfully.

"Yes just not like that." She said as they walked out of HQ.

"Oh thanks." Laura said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Don't mention it." Mia said patting Laura on the back.

They talked the rest of the way until they had to part about ten minutes later. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Laura said.

"Yeah see ya!" Mia called after her as she turned around and headed to her house.

The next day Mia and Laura both showed up at work at completely different times. Mia came in almost a half hour late but since she was a Major she was able to lie her way out of it say that her 'dog' ran away and she had to go find it but in reality she just woke up late. Laura on the other hand came in right on time and scolded Mia for waking up late but Mia just waved her away saying that she didn't need a lecture. After that the two of them went through the rest of the work day, barley getting anything done or in Mia's case nothing done. She spent her whole day playing cards with Breda and Havoc while Laura was with Feury and Farman actually getting something done.

By the middle of the day they were all hanging out in Roy's office and Breda and Feury were scared to walk home alone.

"Okay so let me get this strait… you're scared of the ghosts in Warehouse Thirteen?" Roy asked slightly confused and annoyed.

"Yeah!" Breda said. "They're there!"

Roy sighed. "Warehouse Thirteen is just a legend a myth it does not exist."

"Well I don't know Roy…" Mia said in a spooky voice. "I hear that the ghosts awaken at night from all the executions in the area and _kill_ innocent people passing by."

Breda and Feury looked terrified. "Mia please stop scaring them." Roy said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Heh, sorry." She said.

"We'll show you!" Breda said. "We'll show you that it is real!"

"Urg…" Roy moaned. "Fine if it'll get you to be quite about it, I will go with you and prove to you there is no such thing as ghosts. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

They nodded, and just wandered around the building for a little while until they got board and decided to head over to Maes's office to bother him since they had nothing else better to do. When they got there they saw that he wasn't there so they decided that he may in the mess hall and sure enough there he was showing off more pictures of Elycia to the rest of the military in central.

"Quickly slip out… go, go, go." Mia said as she and Laura started to back out of the mess hall very quickly but unfortunately not quick and quiet enough.

"Mia! Laura!" Maes said as he spotted the two girls in the doorway. "Come on over here!"

"Hey Maes what's up?" Mia asked forcing a smile as she and Laura walked over.

"Just showing some new and pictures to these guys! As a matter of fact you're in some of these." He said looking at them.

"Really? Lemmie see." She said bouncing over. "Hey what'dya know there I am." In the picture she was completely drunk with Maes and Roy on both sides of her also drunk and her arms were around them, all of them holding beer bottles.

"When did this happen?" Mia asked looking at it.

"Just last week right before we left remember well I'm wouldn't be surprised if ya didn't you were really wasted." Maes said.

"By the looks of things so were you." Mia said holding up the picture for everyone to see.

"I remember that." Laura said looking at it. "I think I was the only sober one there even Glacier got a little drunk and Jean passed out."

"Wow…" Said one of the officers. "I have never seen Brigadier General Mustang look like that before… I don't think I can ever look at him the same again."

"Loup?" Roy said as he entered the mess hall looking for Laura and Mia so that they could prepare to leave to 'investigate' the warehouse. "Laura, Mia there you are I've been looking everywhere for you… what are you all looking at?"

"Just something Maes found in the new picture that came in." Mia said trying not to grin to much. "Take a look." She said turning it around.

His face turned from curiosity to horror as he stared at the picture in front of him. He slowly raised his hand and prepared to snap his fingers.

"Oh no!" Maes yelled he pulled the picture back. "You're not burning this one!"

"Yes I am!" Roy said as he reached set flames out and tried to get it.

"Not yet!" Mia said as she blocked the flames with her automail and just shrugged. "Gonna have to work a little harder then that."

"You know what keep the picture I don't care." Roy said walking away. "You wanted to prove those guys wrong? Then come on Mia and Laura get a move on!"

"Okay!" Laura said and ran over to her fiancé.

"Sure thing." Mia said right before saying goodbye to Maes.

"See you later." He said.

She ran out in the hall to catch up with Laura and Roy. "So we heading out now?" She asked.

"Yes… Breda, Havoc, Feury and Farman are already waiting in my office."

"Good." Mia said smiling. "Can I scare them some more?"

"No."

"But – "

"No."

"B – "

"No."

"Urg!"

When they finally reached the office they found the boys in Roy's office they all looked somewhat nervous. When Roy was about to say something Mia stepped forward and beat him to it.

"Okay babies ready to explore the spooky warehouse place?"

"We're not babies!" Feury moaned.

"If you're scared of a ghost warehouse then yeah I think that qualifies."

"Come on can we just go?" Roy said shaking his head. "I want to get this over as quick as possible."

"Of course." Laura said walking over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

They walked through central without any problems until they reached the old warehouses. At this point all of the boy's except Roy started getting nervous Havoc tried not to show it in front of Mia but he was failing. Laura was still hanging on to Roy's arm she was alert but not scared, Mia was just plain board and wondering why the hell she wanted to go.

"I don't get it I saw I know I did it was here." Breda moaned.

"Of course it was." Mia said.

"But I saw it too I know I did." Feury said.

"Wait look over there." Laura said pointing to a Warehouse and then began running over.

"Laura?" Roy said and then fallowed her. Mia shrugged and ran over herself fallowed by Breda, Farman, Feury and Havoc.

"What's up?" Mia asked as they reached it. "It says 'B' not thirteen."

"Exactly." Farman realized what was going on. "It looks like a thirteen don't you see it?"

"It wasn't a thirteen you saw ya dumb ass's it was a friggin B!" Mia laughed.

"Hey it was dark out anyone could have made the same mistake!" Breda yelled as he tried to defend the hopeless case.

"It's dark out right now!" She argued.

"Come on its getting cold I'm going home since we have this '_case_' solved." Roy said and started to walk away but then stopped and glanced at the ground.

"What is it Roy?" Laura asked walking over to him.

He didn't respond he only bent down and looked at some dirt on the gorund that looked disturbed. "Look at this he finally said as he dug a little and then picked a bone up out of the ground.

"What's that?" Breda asked.

"It's a bone." Mia said.

"Who's it from?" Feury asked as he stepped forward. "Is it human?"

"Maybe… We might just have a murder on our hands…" Roy said examining the bone.

Mia sighed and glanced at her watch. "I'm going home." She finally said.

"I want you all here to investigate this further tomorrow morning." Roy said. "For all we know there could be more out there." He said pointing to the old executions grounds.

"Whatever you say but right now I am tired and want to go to sleep so I will see all of you later, goodbye." Mia said and kissed Havoc and then walked away.

"I should go too." Laura said. "Make sure she doesn't pass out on the street." She said grinning and hugged Roy right before running after Mia.

"Well then I'll see you at work." Roy said and left the four boys standing in the middle of the road.

The next day they all went to the site with shovels and as soon as they got there Roy told them all to spread out and search the area for any and everything. The men started digging while Mia and Laura stood there looking on Mia's shovel was in the ground but her head was leaning on the handle and Laura was holding hers in both hands not really knowing what to do.

"Hey…" Mia said to Laura very quietly. "It's Black Hayate…" She said pointing to a black and white dog walking toward them.

They watched the dog walk into the site and by now everyone was staring at the him. Everyone just stared as he walked over to the hole Farman was digging and he placed the bone in and buried it. Everyone had there mouths open and was stunned beyond belief and even after Black Hayate left they still stared at the site. Finally Mia broke the silence.

"HAHAHA!" She said cracking up and dropping her shovel to the ground. "It was all the dog! It was just the damn dog!"

Roy now looked fully annoyed and mad as his eyes narrowed.

Mia tried to stop laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand and now Laura was laughing a bit to. "I'm sorry sweetie I can't help it." She said apologizing to Roy.

Mia took a deep breath and decided it would be best just to leave before Roy blew up. She also hinted to Laura and so the two girls said their goodbyes and left the area very quickly.

AN: There ya go…. I actually saw this episode but it was a while ago and really all I remember is the Havoc's version of Armstrong's sister part and for all of you who have seen the episode know exactly what I'm talking about. But yeah it's been a while so sorry for any wrong info and stuff like that but anyway on with the thank you's. **Strgazer **and **slade1021** thanks again! Oh and btwjust to clear somthing up to anyone who many be wondering when Mia put her arm out in front of the flames she did not have her jacket on so no clothing was burned during that part okay?


	23. Mess Hall

Mess Hall

It was near midday in HQ and nearby every single person was eating they're lunch in the mess hall. Except Roy he was still in his office doing some 'paper work', everyone else gave up there's some time ago. But everybody was sure he was just sitting at his desk in his office being very lazy. Mia, Maes, Laura and Havoc all sat at one table looking as board as anything and simply playing with there food.

Mia sighed and dropped her roll onto her plate only half eaten. "This is so dull!" She said.

"Tends to happen when there's nothing to do." Maes said.

Havoc put his head down on his tray but his head hit a roll. So he picked it up and tossed it on the table but his aim was a little off so instead of hitting the table it his Maes in the face.

"Hey!" Maes said looking up at Havoc.

"Oh…. Um, sorry Hughes." Havoc said forcing a smile.

"S'okay…" He said but instead offending it right there he tried to peg Havoc in the head with his roll and at the last minute Havoc ducked under the table and therefore the roll flew past the spot where his head should be and it his Heather on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" She cried as she spun around and glared at Maes who pointed at Mia. Mia looked at Maes shocked and her mouth open as she pointed to Maes.

"It was him!" Mia yelled.

"Well now, since I don't know which one…." Heather trailed off as she three two meatballs at them. The one hit Mia on the shoulder and the other hit Maes in the chest.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Mia yelled out and threw a meatball across the room at Heather.

"Shit!" Heather said and ducked down just in time but when she sat back up another meatball came flying at her and it her in the face.

Soon Heather and Mia were in a full out food fight. "Eat this!" Heather yelled as she through another roll but unfortunately her aim was a little off and it hit one of the State Alchemists on the back of the head. Both Mia and Heather quickly looked at him and they both looked a bit nervous.

"Hey!" He yelled and he threw his food at the two girls but he wasn't paying any attention so it hit a few officers. And soon because of that everybody was participating in a full blown food fight. Even Laura was throwing things and having a good time.

Everybody was covered in food some people managed to get out without anything on them but others weren't so lucky. Food was everywhere on the walls, table, floor and even some on the ceiling. After ten minutes of this going on Roy stepped into the room looked mad.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?" He yelled and the room stood still. "You are grown military men and women and your participating in a childish _food fight_!" He stared at the crowd for a few seconds. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

A roll flew through the air and it seemed like it was in slow motion as it hit Roy dead in the forehead. Everyone looked in the direction that it came and there was Maes standing there with a half a roll in his hands.

"Oh what?" He asked looking around. "Come on, don't look so shocked!" Maes said throwing the roll to Havoc and putting his hands on his hips. "I know you were all thinking the same thing!"

"HUGHES!" Roy yelled and hurled a meatball strait at Maes.

After this incident the food fight started up again and Roy was smiling and having fun in this 'childish food fight'.

"See Roy!" Mia said over all the people. "You need some joy in your life, don't this work?"

"No, I don't think this is the kind of joy I really need in my life." He replied but he continued to throw things.

Only about three minutes had passed before they were stopped again. "All of you stop this nonsense NOW!"

They looked over to who had stopped there fun and they saw Archer standing there looking as pissed as anything. "Who is in charge here! Or am I the highest ranking person in this room of CHILDREN!"

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL!" Roy yelled stepping out of the crowd he was covered in food but he was still intimidating the way he was glaring at Archer. "I am BrigadierGeneral Roy Mustang or if you wish you could call me the Flame Alchemist." Roy said smirking slightly at that last part.

"Brigadier General." Archer said and then saluted him but you could tell he meant no respect by it at all. After that Maes stepped forward looking serious with him arms crossed. "Colonel." Archer said smirking.

"I would appreciate it if you would not act like the boss around here because that would be me, and in my absence it would be Hughes." Roy said sharlpy.

"Yes _Sir_." Archer said and turned on his heal and left.

After this happened nobody was really in the mood to continue fighting, so they all headed to the bathrooms to clean up a bit.

Mia and Laura started heading to the ones upstairs to avoid the crowd and have more space. But they were not the only girls with that idea. When they walked in the room they saw Hawkeye at one of the sinks trying to get some sauce out of her jacket.

"Hello." She said looking over to Mia and Laura and then continued to clean her jacket.

"Hello Riza I didn't know you were there." Laura said smiling and she walked over to the towels.

"Well, I didn't mean to get involved but I'm not sure I had a choice in the matter." Hawkeye said sighing.

"Heh." Mia said just as heather walked in the room.

"Guess I'm not the only one who had this marvelous idea huh?" Heather said laughed slightly.

"Nope." Mia said running her jacket under some water.

"Hello." Hawkeye said sticking her hand out. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced."

Heather shook her hand. "I'm Second Lieutenant Heather Roberts of the Investigations Department." She said smiling.

"I'm First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, nice to meet you." Hawkeye said as she turned back to her jacket in the sink.

They all chatted in the bathroom for a good half hour before finally deciding that there uniforms were clean enough and then they al went back to there normal day.

"I can't believe I did that." Roy said as he walked in the Men's room down stairs after the mess hall incident.

"Do what? Tell Archer off?" Maes asked as he walked in behind Roy fallowed by Havoc and a few other people.

"No!" Roy said turning around. "Participate in that childish activity Archer was right I should not have been doing that." Roy said taking his jacket off and throwing it in the sink.

"Looked like you were having fun to me." Havoc said as he turned on the water to fill the sink up and simply threw his jacket in without doing anything else.

"I'm the highest ranking person in this damned place!" Roy explained. "I cannot act that way I would lose respect."

"Oh please they will always have respect for the almightily _Flame Alchemist_ and if they don't you can just torch them." Maes said.

"Shut up…" Roy said as she began to clean off his jacket.

AN: Yeah… I know it's short but what can I say I had no ideas. And fer this idea ya'll can that my good friend LunarDog. See here's what happened we were all staying after school and eating Chinese food (long story) and somehow we started talking about what would happen if we had a food fight or something. And POP the idea was born! But anyway thanks to **Kioko-chan **and **Black Spell**. You guys rock and I shall see ya'll in my next update!


	24. Sorry

AN: Okay so yeah, this story is probably dead

AN: Okay so yeah, this story is probably dead. I would like to rewrite it one day but I doubt that'll happen any time soon. I just got out of high school and I'm kinda busy now a days, and I realized I messed up early on in this fic that kinda screwed everything else up so I really can't continue. And obviously the prequel never happened, I made about two or three chapters but it wasn't going along well so I ditched the idea. But ya know, I wrote this so long ago I don't think any of you really care too much anymore.

See ya'll later maybe! … Hopefully…


End file.
